


Stare Into The Abyss

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Assassin AU, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Freeform, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, M/M, Medical Procedures, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Tendou Satori, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Ushijima Wakatoshi recalls a time long ago when the only thing that mattered was going to nationals, university applications, if he would be scouted for the national volleyball team before he got himself to deep in unnecessary student debt, just how much time he could steal away to make sure his omega was loved and cared for. He isn't alone in this.Ten years have passed since his seemingly simple life was torn asunder with the disappearance of said omega which opened is eyes to an entire world full of darkness he didn't even know he had been toeing the line of already.At age 28, Wakatoshi and the rest of Tokyo's tactile cold case team have abandoned hopes of finding out exactly what had happened all those years ago that lead them do abandoning their now childish hopes and dreams and take them on a much deeper, darker road through life.Until the abyss stares back at them with cold eyes and intent to kill.(working title, working summary, tags to be added, warnings inside. This is going to be a long, dark and angsty ride for multiple ships!! Chara and relationship tags to be added)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 74
Kudos: 131





	1. Opia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was finished MONTHS ago. And I completely forgot about it! I have a LOT to tidy and retouch so the chapter sum might change (it currently stands at 27k words). I don't want to give to much away nor reveal who some characters are so I'll update the relationship/character tags as I go~
> 
> WARNINGS PLEASE READ!!! - This is going to be a pretty graphic fic so just a pre-warning in later chapters that this WILL included: car accidents, gun use and shooting, graphic injury, abduction, graphic car crash following a failed stunt, near death experiences, past character deaths, characters hinging on insanity, mild torture and mentions of more severe mental and physical torture/non-con/abduction just to name a few but I will add to the top notes if there are any major updates so if it gets to much you can mash the unsubscribe and forget this exists :)
> 
> But it will have a.... sort of..... happy ending. Sort of. If not I hope you enjoy!! I really enjoyed writing it ^^ this....thing that came from that weird, twisted part of my mind ehe.

The night was cool, a faint chill in the air from the residual winter just past. The midnight hour approaching, The sky is so clear you could easily make out speckles of stars scattered across the dark blanket, only properly pierced by the waning moon above. Akuka adjusted himself from his hidden position as he watched the dock below in silence. Not really feeling the cold but shivering a little as he watched his breath fog in front of him through the black mask that hid the lower half of his face as if on reflex. The corrugated metal beneath his knees growing uncomfortable having been crouched in the same position, deathly still, for hours. Him and his partner where all but one with the shadows, hidden in their perch as they observed, silently waiting for their target to appear. Bored from the lack of action, he examined the abandoned dock for the nth time. Rusting crates piled up all around them, cast in shades of gray in the late night hour under streetlights that no longer functioned from neglect. An old building towered to their far left, a derelict building that was once used as a gateway to the dock beyond, housing shops and tourist attractions to amuse passengers awaiting their cruise holidays. The building was now lined with boarded or smashed windows and the brick work crumbled away in parts. The assassin grinned coldly, the decaying state of the building reminding him of the expression on his soon to be captives face when they lose hope, the best part of any mission in his opinion.

His black haired partner nudged him without looking away from the ground below, staring through his MTs rifle, a recent addition to his favorite toys list. Akuaka's attention was brought back to the grounds below. A shadowed group of five people dressed in all black and obviously armed filed out of a car that silently rolled up along the waterfront some distance away. Akuka pulled down the heat goggles that had been resting on his forehead and spin the right lens to zoomed in. He could make out the cold silhouettes of weapons on four of the members of the group, the one more centered one not being armed. He scanned the area and spotted the other car that had rolled up behind, red human shapes disappearing behind cold blue-black crates through the goggles. This was going to be an easy, probably boring job.

"Smaller one in the center is the target. Eliminate the three covers and the guard. I'll go get our prize, you do the rest Mido-kun," he whispered to his partner, crawling silently towards the edge of the crate.

"Roger. And drop the nickname." Akuaka hummed in amusement as he climbed down the crate with ease, his black turtleneck jumper and comfortable combat pants making movement easy and almost silent. He hit the floor without a sound, creeping at the same volume around the crates and towards their objective. He heard the woosh of silent bullets cutting through the air and the distant grunts of the forces snipers softly collapsing against whatever they had climbed up on. Not wanting to be outdone, he reached the last crate near the waterside, seeing the group of five hurrying towards a ladder that lead to what would have been a boat to his targets safety. Crouching down, he watched as one of them, a tall-ish figure with a very broad frame lean over.

"Fuck, they're here! Get back to the car!" someone whisper-shouter. Akuaka stifled a twisted chuckle. Silly of them to assume their little getaway boat wouldn't have been spotted, the driver's throat slashed open with practiced precision for a silent kill. The group started running, the figure in the centre with wavy hair closely surrounded by his guard. Another whoosh from above and one of the guard fell to the floor, a single bullet ending his life. Another and the second of the four guards hit the floor.

"Nice work Mido-kun, take the rest of them down so I can apprehend our little defected runaway," he sang quietly into his microphone, running to the next crate to keep his pray in view and dodging out of sight when one of the remaining two special agents turned around.

"You're being lazy Aku, get the job done so we can head back, I can't get a clear shot on the last two without hitting the target," Midori chastised, voice a cold. Akuka stalked the trio as they ran for the derelict building he had been watching earlier and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Ololo? A game you say?" He sang to himself under his breath as he watched them disappear through an already broken down fire escape. Oh he loved hide and seek.  
"Fuck you Aku, you could have had them before."

"But where's the fun in that Mido-kun? You know how much I-"

"Just get the job done or I'll shoot you in the knee," the crackle of the microphone went silent as he muted it and Aku saw the blur move overhead, watching in mild amusement as his partner leapt from one of the crates and caught himself on a window ledge effortlessly and climbing in. Aku ran to a ground floor window, not seeing any red blurs of bodyheat through his goggles and gracefully dived through the empty frame, rolling to a smooth stop in a crouching position. The inside of the building was almost pitch black, only small pools of dim moonlight flooding in from the windows illuminating the outline of rows upon rows of abandoned store shelves. He spotted a vent on the wall and skooted to it, humming a little to himself while he yanked it off the wall and climbed in. Crawling upwards through the narrow space, an easy feat given his slender body and flexibility despite his height. He listened while peaking through the vents he passed for signs of life. With his incredibly attuned hearing he could hear the soft falls of feet and almost as soft whispers, a door closing with a creek and the distinct sound of a gun being pulled from it's holster.

He approached a fork in the vents, going left and towards what his intuition told him was victory and stopped over a grate to a room below. In the far corner of the room below, possibly once a break room or back office from the disused sofas and desks scattered around, saw a haze of red come into view. Smiling to himself, he waited. Observing the tall, broad figure as he cautiously looked around through the sight on his semi-automatic in the almost pitch black room. Anticipation making him lick his lips.  
  


* * *

  
The room was pitch black, not a sound broke the vast silence of the night. Wakatoshi felt a cold sweat glaze back of his neck. The mission had failed. His job was to escort their guard to the boat that would safely get him out of Japan and away from the Yakuza that was after him but the moment he looked over and saw the streaks of blood splattered against the white boat, the cold, lifeless eyes of it's driver forever frozen in one of terror.  
Hope wasn't lost. If they could find and take out the guys sent to retrieve Oikawa, they could try to get another boat to the doc to get him safely away from japan and complete the mission after two long months. Two of their men, not including the boat's driver, had been taken out and the lack of response from their cover sent a chill down his spine. The problem was it depended very much on who the yakuza had sent and given how easily they had been bested, they where past sending amateurs. How they even knew about the mission was beyond him. As soon as they reached the cover of the building, he and his remaining partner had locked Oikawa in a bathroom and scouted the lower level of the building, finding nothing. He could only hope that they didn't encounter anyone before their back up arrived and Oikawa stayed quiet enough not to draw any attention to himself from his hidden place in a closet.

Satisfied that the barren room was empty, he came to a stop, standing straight and clicking the button on his headset.

"Wakatoshi here. All clear. Anything on your end?" It took a few seconds to get a response.

"Clear this side. Shall we check upstairs?" The quiet response made the alpha sigh in relief.

"Negative. Don't go to far, we can complete the mission if backup arrive soon." The alpha on the other side hummed.

"Daichi is going to be furious when he hears they knew we where coming." Wakatoshi muffled his own hum.

"We can think about that later, for now we sh-"he didn't get to finish his sentence. As he paced a few steps forward, a shriek of metal from directly above pulled his attention and what he assumed was a vent guard hit him on the head. He didn't have time to point his gun up before a body dropped from the vent he had overlooked above, sitting on his shoulders. Before he could even get his bearings his weapon was kicked to the ground out of his hands and long legs twisted themselves under his arms, feet catching behind his back. The form above twisted, shifting his weight and making Wakatoshi lose his balance and slam to the floor on his front. Wind knocked out of him, he struggled an arm free and made a grab for the small knife strapped to his hip.

"Oh no no no~" the muffled voice twisted amused as the knife was pulled from it's holster quicker than he could reach it. The leg still around his neck tightened and he tried punching but his captive didn't let up. The form on him wasn't particularly heavy but the skillful hold trapped him and how he was leaning his weight made it impossible for the alpha to push back. Presumably a hand collided with the back of his head and his forehead hit the floor with enough force to make stars burst in the edge of his vision. Without even knowing it his hands where pulled behind his back and bound, thin plastic cutting into his wrists letting him know he wasn't getting out of the cable ties that where looped around his wrists and secured with unimaginable quickness.

The leg pressing against his windpipe was released, the weight was lifted off his upper back. Lithe hands patted his sides around where his hands where bound and he struggled to stop them as they pulled out his pocket knife and the pistol strapped to his thigh. He wasn't getting out of this easily.  
"Well, that was boring," his captor hummed with a sigh as he stood over him. Those hands grabbed his upper arms and yanked him into a kneeling position, not to carefully. His shoulders creaked in protest and grit stabbed at his knees. The figure stepped around and crouched in front of him and he finally got to see who was either about to torture or just outright kill him if he couldn't find a means of fighting back, probably the former since he had gone through the trouble of capturing him. The figure was tall and slender, dressed in the typical all black. Not entirely sure in the lack of light of the room but he was sure he saw a shock of red hair, appearing almost brown in the dark. The figure disappeared once more, binding Wakatoshis ankles with more cable ties and reappeared, squatting in front of him. His gloved hands came up to his face and pushed the goggles back, pulling the mask down and a sinister smile that he could just about make out in the darkness.

His hands stopped discreetly straining against the bindings around his wrists, the air that had been in his lungs became a solid, unmoving presence and his eyes widened as the familiar face in front of him brought on so many emotions he felt he may combust from the force of them.

“Well, you're a handsome one aren't ya? Shame I'll have to cut that pretty little face of yours up. Where's Oikawa-kun? Where did you hide him?” Wakatoshi continued to stare, the words fell over him but didn't register, only the familiarity of the voice that was so familiar yet so alien. So drenched in dark malice that it it made him shudder. The figure merely grinned, pulling out some kind of bladed weapon from his waist and rested the tip of it against the pad of his index finger. “Tick tock mr. handsome alpha, I'll shoot you in the head if you give me what I want. Nice and quick~” He purred, slightly singing the words. Wakatoshi tried to make his jaw work. Tried to literate the name that was on the tip of his tongue, a name he hadn't been able to say out loud for, he'd lost count of how many years. The blade in front of him twitched, the light flashing off it so quickly that he wouldn't have thought it had moved if he didn't feel the the sting of a cut opening along the length of his jawline.

“I'll happily do this all night. Either you'll tell me where he is or I'll just have to go find him myself!~” The assassin sang again. Something in his tone told the alpha that he really did want to do this all night and the cold feeling in his chest finally got his jaw working.

“Satori?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akuka - A play on the words Red and Demon (Akuma & Aka)
> 
> Midori - Green
> 
> Opia  
> n. the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out.


	2. Occhiolism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues.
> 
> Chapter warnings - shooting. medical bullet removal and stitches. Stabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really feel like the first chapter really set up the story well enough and I should have made it longer bit I kinda got caught up in the sort of cliffhanger but that was a mistake >.< So here's chapter 2 much earlier that scheduled! 
> 
> Characters, pairings and tags have been updated.

Previously:

_“I'll happily do this all night. Either you'll tell me where he is or I'll just have to go find him myself!~” The assassin sang again. Something in his tone told the alpha that he really did want to do this all night and the cold feeling in his chest finally got his jaw working._

_“Satori?”_

* * *

The redhead twisted himself unnaturally from his crouched position, looking around as if checking for someone else in the room before turning back, angling his head so their faces where inches apart. Wakatoshi caught the faintest scent of the figure. A twisted, foul mockery of the one he could barely remember but enough to confirm the mans status of omega.

“Um, No. It's Oi-ka-wa. Where is Oi-ka-wa Too-ru?” He emphasized each syllable as if the alpha had somehow misunderstood. Wakatoshi studied the face in front of him. Despite the late hour, he could make out thin scars running across the omegas face, old and faded but just notable enough that they cast the smallest of shadows. Deep set eyes with slight shadows under them and small, red irises made Wakatoshis soul ache, them being equally familiar yet alien. Ice cold was probably the best way to describe what he saw. Brows furrowing, he spoke low, commanding.

“Release me.” He watched, waiting for the omega to shudder under the command in his voice but it never came, instead the unthinkable happened. The omega tilted his head back and laughed. Sinister cackling filled the room for a brief moment while Wakatoshi watched in confusion until his captors head tilted upright again.

“Sorry Mr. Hot Alpha, doesn't work on me~ Name is Akuka, nice to meetcha!~” Wakatoshis eyes widened, he knew that name. If the situation wasn't so mind numbing he might be scared for what the omega before him is very capable of.

“Do you know who I am?” He tried, keeping his voice from breaking took all his focus. The omega tilted his head to one side, letting it dangle off his neck. One red brow raised a touch before he reached forward, patting pockets and finding what he was looking for. Satori, or Akuka, pulled out the alphas wallet with his ID in, just a fold of fabric with his name and image on and the MoD logo on it. Flipping it open, the red head studied the card with mild interest before waving it in the air.

“Ooh you look pretty cute in your photo Ushijima-kun, or Ushiwaka or fun? Regardless, no I don-” The door to the far left of the room slammed against the wall with the force of a boot kicking it open. The redhead whirled around at a familiar form that ran into the room, pistols raised and aiming at the omega who gracefully curled backwards in a back flip towards cover from the shower of bullets. One of them hit home, burying itself in his side. The omega collapsed in a crouch, less gracefully scuttling out of sight and fumbled for a gun one handed while the other covered his wound. The larger form ran forward, coming up besides Ushijima with his semi automatic pointed at the space that Satori had retreated to.

“Don't kill him!” He growled at the other alpha, making him jump. “Don't kill-” He didn't get to finish the sentence as a bullet tore into the side of his thigh from the shadowed area the omega had disappeared to. He rolled out to his left, out of the line of fire from the magazine wrack from which a long arm pointed a gun at them from behind. The alpha dragged him further and ran around the other side of the wrack. Wakatoshi saw him flip his gun over and jerk it forward, ignoring the shots hitting his kevlar vest harmlessly. The dull grunt and soft thud of a body hitting the floor told him Bokuto had knocked the omega out. His partner was back on him in a second, cutting him free of the cable ties and helping him up. Bokuto pulled his mask down with a pained look on his face and they ran -Ushijima hopping more than running- back to where they had hidden their charge.

“I saw him Wakatoshi, I saw _him_ , _he's_ _here_ , I knocked him out. W-who was that? Was it-?” The silver haired alpha uttered as they moved, pain laced in his voice as they ran. Ushijimas eyes widened a fraction at the news but if they didn't get themselves and their charge out alive then the information would die with them.

“Mission first Bokuto, keep it together,” He commanded as they found the closet they had shut their charge in. They swung the door open and ran to the end cubicle, finding a shaking omega with a pocket knife raised in both hands at them as they swung the door open.

“It's just us, don't worry. Come on, Backup will be pulling in in a minute,” Bokuto ordered, voice quaking. He putting a hand over the omegas shaking ones in a placating action. Oikawa let out a shaken sigh and nodded, following them as they made their exit.

“I-I hared gunshots.. What happened?” He asked as they moved, Bokuto running ahead while Ushijima hung behind, covering them. His thigh shook in protest when he put weight on it but he pressed on.

“We can talk later, just keep running,” He bit as they reached the door they had broken through, stepping out to find patrol cars pulling up and armed officers getting out. Relieved, he held his armed hand up and identified himself, hobbling to the unmarked car that pulled up nearest to them and ushering Oikawa inside the back. He used the car as an anchor to hop to the other side and slide in next to a familiar detective.

“We need to get out of here,” He offered as he fumbled for his seat belt. Daichi turned to him in question but he focused on the building they had just narrowly escaped with their lives. “Akuka is in there, it's worse than we through and he isn't alone. He should still be out cold.” Out of his peripherals he saw Daichis brows furrow in concern be he merely nodded. Wakatoshi rolled his window down to relay the information to the closest officer and alert the rest of them. The officers quickly returned to their vehicles as instructed and Daichi started the engine.

“This is bad, The syndicate leader has the Kanbu on this? I don't want to think how hard this is going to be with Akuka involved but who was the other? If it's Go, Gin or Renji are involved then we're _all_ as good as dead _,_ ” He grumbled as they drove off with the patrol cars in tow. Ushijima remained silent, lost in thought, the emotion he had felt earlier pushing against his chest painfully. A feeling he had almost forgotten, buried with the passing of time. Bokuto was the one to break the silence, voice low and full of emotion that Wakatoshi felt.

“I saw him Daichi... He's…Keiji's...Midori....” The alphas words cut off with a quiet sob of anguish. Wakatoshi screwed his eyes closed. Wanting nothing more than to shut off, push down the tirade that wanted to overwhelm him. Silence the buzz of questions that could have been screaming back and forth in his head. He squeezed his thigh, grunting at the pain but holding onto it like an anchor.

“Are you serious?” Daichi almost swerved the car as he hissed the words. Feeling the eyes on him, Ushijima forced his jaw to work.

“I didn't see Akaashi,” He gave himself a few moments to collect himself. “I did see Satori.” The car swerved dangerously on the road. The detective gave an apology, leather audibly groaning as it stressed as he gripped the steering tighter. The fourth person, all but forgotten throughout the conversation, let out a low whine of distress. Wakatoshi finally opened his eyes to look in the rear view mirror and caught sight of the brunette, face buried in his hands and his shoulders shook.

“Red demon. Of course. _Of course_. I'm not going to live much longer am I? A-and.. Where are....” his whisper trailed off, seemingly to himself as he silently cried into his palms. Wakatoshi flashed a grim look at his superior. A dull ache washing over him at the recollection that they had lost two of their team in a flash and the regular officers who came along to cover them still hadn't responded.

“We'll get you back into hiding for now and then we'll come and talk later once we've regrouped. We don't know about Kyotani or Reon but we will get you out of here safely,” Daichi offered in a gentle tone. “I'll take us back to HQ and call a doctor out. We need to talk, this can't wait.” They drove for several hours in silence, the atmosphere in the car a solemn one as they dropped Okinawa off at a discreet block of apartments that was heavily guarded and drove back to headquarters.

* * *

Midori came to at an abrupt kick to the thigh and groaned. His head pounded with a vengeance from the strike and his vision blurred with anemia.

"Get the fuck up. We're leaving. Mission failed, hope the fun was worth it." Oh Midori was _mad._ Akuka slowly got to his feet and looked his very displeased partner over, noting the trail of blood running down the side of his head.

"Oh you got _had_ didn't you?" Akuka jumped, narrowly missing the pullet that _would_ have buried itself in his shoulder. " _Okay_ lets go." He wasn't angry, it was just how they where. Midori took a rag and a bottle of cleaning fluid from his backpack and mopped up the small red puddle on the floor where Akuka had been laying while Aku went to retrieve the bullet that was aimed at him. _Not a trace._ He checked out of the window and couldn't see a soul, Their target and guard must have long since fled. _Odd._ They had the perfect opportunity to finish two of their biggest headaches yet they didn't. He shrugged to himself, stupid _goodie two shoes_.

They didn't waste any time. Soon as the room was clear of any traces they left, making the trek back to the car they'd parked inside an abandoned crate some ten minutes away. Midori didn't speak while Aku hummed to himself, occasionally making a grunt of discomfort from the stinging in his side and head.

"I've got a headache, can you just shut up?" Akuka grinned devilishly.

"Aw you mad?" He chided. Midori shot him a venomous look as they found the crate their car was concealed in, Midori pulling it out and Aku slid in before they sped off.

“I'm mad because your games almost got us both needlessly killed. Again. Why didn't you just kill that guy straight away?”

“When I can spare myself the trouble of looking for the target and just torture it out of him and have some fun in the mean time? I thought you knew me better than that Midori." His grin widened. “And why is the guy you took on still breathing? Was he pretty or was he just to strong for lil ol' distance gunner Midori?”

Midori didn't respond, instead his hand moved, taking a small combat knife from its thigh holster and sinking it into Akukas thigh without taking his focus off the road.

"Fuck Mid-"

“You owe me for whatever disciplinary I get, don't think I wont give a full report,” Midori hissed, razor focus not leaving the road as he jerked the knife out and wiped it off on his pants. _That's going to sting later_ Akuka thought, smile not leaving his face.

“Don't worry your pretty little head about it Dori-kun, I'll chat to the good boss and-” He caught the descending arm this time, easily catching it by the wrist, pinching in just the right point to make Midoris hand spasm. Catching the blade, he flipping it in his own hand neatly. “Stop that,” His voice low but amused. Midori sighed in annoyance, eyes narrowing.

“Being the best among us doesn't mean you're above your orders Aku. If Oikawa gets out of the country-”

“He won't.” Akuka grinned widely, eyes narrowing with preemptive glee. “He had an interesting guard I want to play with, apparently I look like someone he cares about~”

The car fell into silence and Akuka quickly found himself falling asleep. His doze was rudely interrupted by his partner for the night dragging him out of the car by the collar of his jumper in the familiar underground car park of the Oyabuns mansion. Midori let him ungracefully catch himself with a hiss before he hit the floor fully. The raven didn't even spare him a glance as he walked towards the steel door that would take them into the mansion above. Akuka slowly got up and walked behind him, head pounding from the blood loss. He caught up easily, long legs making his strides wider than the shorters while Midori punched in the code to open the steel door. They where greeted by two of the usual night grunts, reaching for their weapons but bowing quickly and backing off as they walked past without a word. The slight smell of fear had long since lost it's novelty as Akuka stalked past the nameless guards. They walked down the familiar, overly luxurious hallway with marble flooring lined with priceless artwork, some of which he himself had helped steal. Midori lead them straight to the dining room.

“I'm going to see Megane, you can report to-”

“You're coming with me Aku. Don't even _think_ about trying to get out of this,” Midori hissed in a low voice, a stark contrast to Akukas airy tone. Said omega pouted playfully, opting to swing an arm around the shorters shoulders as they approached the grand doors leading to the dining room. The ravenette didn't react.

“Booo, no fun at all Mido-kun!~” Still no reaction. With a huff, he swung one of the doors open, knowing very well that the Oyabun would be eagerly awaiting their return. Just as expected and just as he did when he sent them on any other trip, Suguru sat at the far end of the extravagant dining table in his usual place at the head, expensive suit jacket resting on the back of his winged arm chair and his tie hanging loose. A guard stood next to him while he sipped at some kind of fruit tea that Akuka could faintly smell even at this distance. He didn't look up when they entered. The pair sped to the usual place to the side of the chair, dropping to one knee and bowing low as was customary.

“Hmm, Where is Oikawa?” He asked offhandedly, like he was asking about the weather. Akuka internally sighed.

“We failed sir,” Midori said seriously. Akuka saw a hand pause as the alpha raised the delicate teacup to his lips. “Oikawa escaped with two guards. We where overpowered and their backup arrived before we could get to him.” Daisho hummed, despite the lightness of his tone the air crackled with a dangerous spike of displeasure.

“Hmm, Just two?” The question was met with curt nods. Akuka mentally rolled his eyes, he wanted to go and rest more than anything right now. The clink of a cup being set on it's plate echoed through the room. “And Care to explain why you failed to extract Oikawa from merely two guards, let alone got overpowered? You're the best of the best.” Akuka sighed, standing from the uncomfortable position and giving a thin smile. He ignored the shocked glance he got from his still kneeling partner. No one dared show disrespect to the Oyabun without consequence.

“Well boss, I guess I got a little carried away having fun. One of them shot me and got me _goodo_ ,” He shrugged while waving at the obvious hole in his blood caked sweater. “They ran into a building and Midori-kun got caught in a fight, you know he's more of a sniper~ They where gone by the time we came to.” Suguru slowly turned his head towards the towering omega away from his evening tea. He set the vessel on its plate with a _clink_ and stood up, leisurely striding until he in front of the omega with a dangerous smile stretching his lips.

“So you mean to tell me that you were too busy entertaining yourself to carry out your job?” The question was asked just as lightly as before but the threat was there. Akuka had laughed before when lower ranked alphas had looked horror stricken at being confronted with this tone, joked to his fellow Kanbu about how they would probably been some of the last words they ever hear. Unfortunately for them, they weren't their Boss's favorite toy. He shrugged.

“They won't make another escape like that for a while so I'll make it up to y-” His words turned into a gasp. Daisho reached out with speed his eyes could just barely follow and rammed a thumb into the still bleeding bullet wound. Aku gritted his teeth as the digit hit the back of the bullet and forced it in further. The edges of his vision went white and and smile on Sugurus face didn't falter.

“I'm disappointed in you Aku. You are certainly my favorite toy but you are still just that, my toy. And toys are replaceable.” He gripped the tallers hip so he could press harder into the wound. Akuka forced himself to stay standing and keep the white hot agony off his face. Staying still and taking the punishment would be far better than resisting and probably getting shot again or worse. “Whatever I want is what you want and I want Oikawa. You can have all the fun you want once I have what I want and if I don't get him I'll make you sorry you ever drew air.” He gave one violent jolt and Akuka couldn't stop the hiss that passed his lips before the alpha retracted his hand and return to his earlier spot. He accepted the cloth his guard offered to clean off the bloody mess on his hand. “You will not disappoint me next time. Did you get anymore information?” Daisho sat where he had moments ago, tone evening out as if what just happened hadn't occurred. Akuka dropped to one knee again, partially as a formality and partially because the pain rocketing through his system was making it hard for him to stay vertical.

“The guards names where Ushijima Wakatoshi and Bokuto something or other, I didn't catch his given name,” Midori offered up quickly. “Highly skilled, possibly ex marines or special ops but nothing to be concerned about. I offer my apologies for failing you.” Akuka saw the slight falter in the young boss's smile, it narrowed and then widened to something more genuine. The subtle change that told him a lot and also not much. Interesting. Not that he particularly cared. His reason to exist was merely to do the newly appointed Oyabuns weapon.

“So you where both outmatched by two unspectacular soldiers. I'm even more disappointed. Go and see Megane and retire for the night. I'll let it slide for tonight but do _not_ disappoint me again.” With that Suguru strolled towards the doors they had entered and disappeared out of sight. Breathing a heavy sigh, Akuka stood straight, stumbling into Midori who actually helped him stand this time and guided him towards the door.

“Told ya, Favorites don't get disciplined!~” He sang breathily. Midori shot him an almost amused look.

“Speak for yourself. You've certainly got some gall. The same can't be said for me or anyone else.” Akuka just chuckled as they passed guards as they paced deeper into the mansion. It takes some time for Akuka to drag himself up the stairs but they reached the room at the end of a corridor lined with luxury rooms reserved for Kanbu members. Midori knocked twice brusquely and the door opened moments later. The form of the tall, unimpressed looking blond greeted them, boredom and slight irritation clear in his expression. He looked between the two and stood aside so they could hobble in, Midori dropping the redheads arm and biding both of them goodnight. Akuka slowly lowered himself to one of the benches, eyes wondering around the room he rarely saw. The room was divided into two halves separated by some sliding panels, more or less double the size of his own room. The half he sat in was something of a small infirmary with two padded examination tables and two beds set up in a line. Various cabinets where nailed to the walls no doubt full of medical equipment for when the Kanbu or anyone slightly below them came back injured from an errand. The other half was a regular bedroom more like his own, hidden from view by door the blond slid shut behind him. Megane came and stared at him with a sadistic glimmer in his framed eyes. Apparently no one wanted to give him an easy time today.

“Not in a talkative mood today Gane-kun?” He hummed, pulling his jumper off, shivering as the fabric came away from the wound. Megane merely tsk's and gave the wound a glance. He went to one of the cabinets and pulled out some items and set them on a small trolley, the first item being a pair of angled tongs that he brandished in a now gloved hand. Akuka groaned internally, Megane had quite the sadistic streak for a doctor. It was good motivation to _not_ get injured during missions.

“Today was fun~ You always miss all the action!” He started, hoping he could detract himself from the promised discomfort. “Although it's gunna suck killing one of the constables from today, he was fiiiiine -tsk-, Definitely want to get a piece of -ack-” He closed his eyes while he chattered away mindlessly while the cold tongs entered the wound in search of the bullet.

“Trust you to want to fuck someone you want to kill,” Megane spoke, finally pulling out the bullet and dropping it on a tray with a metallic clink.

“So you do talk! I was wondering if that mouth of yours made the boss cut your tongue out or something.” He heard a shuffle and then the stab of a needle around the raw edge of the wound. _“Fuck_ do you absolutely have to? No anesthetic? What a kind - ack- doctor you are!~”

“You don't deserve it if you let yourself get shot. Sloppy Aku. Real sloppy.” Akukas eyes flew open to fix the blond with narrowed glare, dropping the forced cheery tone.

“How kind.” Megane just smiled while he worked, irritating the redhead even more. He grit his teeth while he worked. “Anyway. I think the boss knows this Ushijima guy, he gave this- Ouch what the fuck?” He failed to stop his hips from flinching at the needle stabbing through his skin more vigorously. Meganes face remained as blank and unreadable as usual but he took a second longer than before to line it up to make the next stitch.

“Sorry, It's late,” was all he offered. He saw the concentration on the blonds face, more focused than usual. To the sharp omega, it made him curious.

“You got something on your mind there Megane?” The blond pulled the thread a little tighter than Akuka thought necessary but didn't comment.

“Next time, don't get shot. Let's look at your leg.” It was going to be a long time before he could get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a good reason for why some of the characters are a little...twisted but it will all unravel eventually~
> 
> I thought I had finished writing this but it looks like some bits I've either accidentally deleted or just not writtern properly so maaaaaaay take a little longer than I originlaly thought ehe. Chapter count has been updated!
> 
> Also feel free to gave a guess at who the Kenbus members are, every one of them is a HQ characters, not OC's. There are a LOT of them and I had fun giving them all nicknames. Some of them will definitely be more obvious ehe :3
> 
> Megane - Glasses
> 
> Oyabun - literally means 'Boss'
> 
> Kanbu - the highest and most skilled group of hit men/assassins in a Yakuza syndicate. If they are sent after you you won't live long.
> 
> Occhiolism  
> n. the awareness of the smallness of your perspective, by which you couldn’t possibly draw any meaningful conclusions at all, about the world or the past or the complexities of culture, because although your life is an epic and unrepeatable anecdote, it still only has a sample size of one, and may end up being the control for a much wilder experiment happening in the next room


	3. Kuebiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas retreat and regroup, compile the information they have gained and start working on their next move. Meanwhile, the shadows watch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost finished writing all of this!! trying not to post it all in one go and end up with a long wait for the last few chapters but it's to tempting.
> 
> I might stop with the warnings because I pretty much mentioned everything in the chapter and it seems a lil pointless now, thoughts?
> 
> As usual please bear in mind that this is unbetad and I am dyslexic so missed errors assured >.<

Wakatoshi arrived at 9am sharp at his departments office in the police owned the next morning. After a short visit to the hospital the night before, him, Daichi and Bokuto returned to the office to talk briefly and he'd returned home. A restless night left him lethargic but he pushed through, relatively alert and ready for the day. He passed Kuroo, walking awkwardly with the crutch the hospital had leased him, the bedheaded detective greeted him with a cautious 'morning'. Wakatoshi felt eyes on him, his colleagues staring as he sat down at his regular desk awkwardly, keeping his head down as he took a long sip of his flat white. A dark atmosphere that had settled in the office. Asahi in the desk next to him staring at his computer blankly. Iwaizumi from across the room had a more-intense-than-usual frown marring his tanned features. Kageyama didn't appear affected but his hands twitched a little as they lifted his tea to sip, eyes flickering to the two empty desks that made the absence of their colleagues all the more noticeable. The meeting room off to his right opened and a worn looking Daichi opened the door followed by a glassy eyed Bokuto, deep bags under his eyes suggesting he barely sleep at all. The room's attention snapped to the silver haired alpha he shuffled uncomfortably under it.

"Around the board. I have a lot to discuss," Daichi offered gravely, walking to the pin board covered with pictures, newspaper clippings and notes all tangled together my red thread, a map of all the information they had gathered while following the tracks of the Yakuza in efforts to find out exactly what happened so many years ago. There was a reluctant shuffle of movement as chairs where dragged into a semicircle around the board. Wakatoshi hung back next to Bokutos, not wanting to be at the forefront of the teams attention. Daichi waited patiently, catching everyone's eyes once they had settled and rested an elbow on the corner of the board, waiting for everyone to settle before he spoke.

"Oikawa Tohru is currently back in hiding and I don't think I have to explain what that means." His eyes cast floorwards as he shifted his weight, uncharacteristically uncomfortable. "We lost two of our colleagues at the early hours of this morning. Kyotani Kentarou and Reon Ohira. Their families have been notified and while this is a tough time, we can't afford to allow for any grievance absence." Daichi stopped, allowing the news to settle. Wakatoshi felt cold. Thinking about the kind natured alpha was painful. Reon had followed Wakatoshi to Tokyo to enroll in enforcement, more out of personal choice and promised to help Wakatoshi find out exactly what happened to Tendou. The words rang in his head and guilt coiled in his chest. Regardless of Reon having wanted to join the forces from before the omegas went missing, Wakatoshi felt like he had blood on his hands.

Shaking off his own thoughts, he spared a glance at Iwaizumi, knowing Kyotani had been a close friend since high school. Iwaizumi's expression didn't change, his eyes not leaving their focus on something unseen to Wakatoshi. He felt eyes shift towards himself and the alpha next to him refused to meet them. He had yet to let it sink in that two of their partners had been taken out although in a single night. Losing comrades was inevitable in the career path they had chosen for themselves but that truth didn't make it any easier to live with. Daichi started speaking again.

"Relating to the case, we've had a breakthrough of new information." Daichi's tone was lower that before, determined and serious. He picked up two pieces of paper from behind the board. "We know of the Red Demon aka Akuka,The Oyabun has sent him to retrieve Oikawa so getting Oikawa out of the country a matter of emergency." He fisted the papers before continuing. "We've also ID'd him and one of the other kanbu members, Midori." Slowly, he moved to hold up the pictures, pinning them to the board with unsteady hands. The first one he put up made Wakatoshis chest tighten. An old picture that took him back to the moment it was taken now ten years ago. The painfully familiar smile, the carefree nature in which the omega had flashed a piece sign at the camera in his volleyball jersey after a game, other arm slung around Wakatoshi's shoulders but he was cut out of the image. The other image was also very familiar but Wakatoshi didn't have the focus to study the other missing omega. He knew golden eyes from besides him probably couldn't break away. There where gasps, sounds of shock and horror from around the room as they took in the images that stared back at them.

"Tendou Satori was seen perusing Oikawa along with Akaashi Keiji, very much alive. Tendou confirmed he goes by Akuka now himself so it's safe to say we're lucky we didn't have two more fatalities. Akaashi goes my Midori which confirms the identity of two of the Kanbu we know of. Both Ushijima and Bokuto saw and ID'd them. We can assume that they where together trying to apprehend Oikawa. If Akuk- If Tendou is involved then we need to form a strategy before we try to evacuate Oikawa again and we'll-" Kuroo stood from his seat and stormed out of the room in silence, the door to the office ricocheting off it's hinges as he slammed it. The room remained silent for a few ticks until Daichi signed, sounding exhausted.

“I know it's hard. I know. It's... It's been a long time with no news. For all of us. This is a huge breakthrough but try not to get distrac-”

“One of those two killed Kyotani and Reon. Most likely _Midori_ since we know he's a sniper.” The speech was interrupted by Iwaizumi. Whatever had kept him calm before seemed to have broke. His chair scraped the wooden floor as he stood, hands fisted in his pockets and cold rage evident on his face. Anger rolled off him in waves and it made the other alphas around them bristle. Daichi merely nodded, brows furrowed.

“I know. I know Hajime but we-”

“I don't think you _do_ know, Sawamura. How many comrades have we lost because of this group? How many people have been murdere-” His words where pierced by a growl from the alpha sat besides Ushijima. Bokuto _snarled_ at Iwaizumi, hands biting into his thighs in an effort to restrain himself. He stood slowly, Wakatoshi standing by him and resting a warning hand on his shoulder. He definitely did not like the accusatory tone in Iwaizumi's voice despite it being a harsh truth.

“Bokuto,” Wakatoshi spoke low, hoping to distract the alpha from the rage trying to swallowed him. He couldn't blame him but now was _not_ the time to be turning on each other.

“It's easy for you to say given your little high school crush is alive and well, several people died yesterday to keep _him_ alive and they're not the first.” He bit out, tone low and warning. Iwaizumi bared his teeth.

“And for how long with them out to kill them? Remember? Some of the highest ranking killing machines in the Yakuza? There was an opportunity to kill them yesterday.” His gaze met Wakatoshis and his eyes narrowed. “Your mate is out there probably murdering innocents as we speak and you're going to def-”

“One more Iwaizumi and I'm taking you off the case. Remember Yahaba.” The simple few words from their leader completely changed the atmosphere. Wakatoshi broke eye contact with Hajime and closed his own, not wanting to remember. His anger wilted as soon as quickly as it had risen. He never wanted to remember reading that particular autopsy report. Reading about the scars that spoke of unimaginable suffering. After a rigorous but successful mission stopping a huge weapons smuggle several years ago, they had recovered the bodies of the Yakuzas men they had taken out during the crossfire. Amongst them was their now deceased team members omega, Shigera Yahaba. A muscle in his jaw twitched, remembering how Kyotani had lost all control, turning on his comrades in anguish upon discovering his mate had been shot down in the siege, formerly known as Kesshoku. He forced the memories down.

“He.... I don't know if he was pretending to or not but Satori didn't recognize me,” He finally found his voice, the familiar yet unknown face of the person who was once the centre of his world still painfully fresh in his mind. Breathing deep, he met Iwaizumi's wide eyes and then Daichi's. “He didn't react at all to my command. He said he was immune.” Daichi gave him a silent thank you as the team settled back down.

“This is another problem. Bokuto and Ushijima both tried commanding both omegas and it had no effect. I don't want to think about what sort of training that required but if we come against them again then don't waste time trying.” Confidence finally cracking, sorrow befell the alphas face. “We all dropped all our plans to join the force after.... after graduation, but this is something. We know some of our omegas are alive,” Asahi, who had been silent through the entire meeting stood and took a place next to Daichi in support, his own thoughts painfully obvious on his face. Daichi gave a small nod in thanks and continued.

“It's something. We've been waiting for something like this for ten years now. I know it's going to be hard but stay focused. We need to get Oikawa safely out of japan before the Yakuza try to finish what they started and then we can figure something out. This is our priority. Thank you for your efforts, all of you.” He gave a small, stiff bow and retreated out of the office, leaving a defeated silence behind. Everyone retreated to their desks, Wakatoshi slowly getting to his feet with the aid of his crutch and feeling more exhausted than he had been the previous night. Iwaizumi waded through the moving bodies and planted himself in front of Wakatoshi and a still seated Bokuto who had dropped his face into his hands, not bothering to move.

“I'm sorry.” He offered, head bowed and voice course. “I was out of line. I'm glad Tendou and Akaashi are alive.” Wakatoshi gave a weary nod, unsure of what else to do.

“I appreciate it. We will do what we can to get Oikawa out safely,” Was all he could muster. Iwaizumi returned the nod and paced to his desk. Wakatoshi leaned down and caught his colleague under the arm, encouraged him to stand.

“We should speak to Kuroo, he missed the meeting.” Bokuto let himself be pulled up, shaking himself off minutely and a corner of his lips lifted.

“He'll probably be in surveillance with Kenma or on the landing, probably the landing,” He offered as they walked out of the room, Ushijima with a slight limp. They walked to the other end of the floor to the landing first, letting themselves out onto the balcony that was reserved as a smoking area. Kuroo was leaning against the concrete wall looking over the railing at the bustling city below, head bowed with a cigarette between his fingers.

“Hay,” Bokuto offered cautiously. Kuroo jolted a little like he hadn't heard them coming and took a long inhale of his cigarette.

“Sorry. I'm glad Keiji and Satori are alive despite the situation.” Wakatoshi hung back a little, feeling like he was imposing on the close friends. They where a very tight knit group but the two before Wakatoshi had been friends long before the rest of them had banded together. He nodded in acknowledgement of the statement but felt silly as Tetsuro hadn't looked up from the view. “I'm just... I don't know-”

“I'm sure Kei is fine too Kuroo-san,” He finally offered. Bokuto looked back at him but Kuroo sighed, taking another drag.

“That's not... I..” The bedhead struggled with his words. “I don't know if I want him to be. I did the autopsy on Yahaba. I don't want anything like that to have happened to Kei.” The alpha took one more drag before flicking the butt over the railing and reached for another. Wakatoshi would have scalded him but now was definitely the time. “If he had died when they all disappeared I could have gotten...well, gotten used to it, not knowing is even worse but after what we know, I don't know if knowing is worse or not.” He crumpled the now empty box in his hands. “Fuck. I'm sorry for bringing it up,” He lead back to the door leading them back into the building, the weight of his words falling heavily on the others as they walked back to their office. Wakatoshi hadn't thought of that but now he had he couldn't stop. _I will bring you home, I promise._ He thought as if Satori might somehow hear him.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Ushijima's leg had mostly healed. He was unable to go for his regular morning jog but he was ready for their next assignment, able to walk without difficulty or assistance. Currently sat with Daichi and Oikawa in the plain apartment, he observed the rundown apartment. They had spent the last two weeks pinning down a way to safely evacuate Oikawa but most things had been scratched off the list. The syndicate's reign was wide and powerful, making getting the brunette to safety nearly impossible and the longer they left it, the longer the Yakuza had time to pin their location down no matter how often Oikawa moved from apartment to apartment under heavy guard. Eventually and very reluctantly they had moved onto discussions about diversions which lead them to the discussion they where about to have with the aforementioned brunette. Oikawa Tohru sat with his arms crossed. His hair lay flatly against his head, unkept and unstyled. His skin held an unhealthy pallor and his unwashed clothes hung off him loosely. A very slightly sour scent clung to the omega along with the minty scent that was his own, a clear indication that the omega was really feeling the stress of his life on the run.

“Tell me you have some good news. Or a clean change of clothes at the very least. I feel disgusting,” He complained. Daichi gave a pitying smile before leaning forward from his place on the dusty sofa.

“We have a lot of news but I wouldn't call it good.” Oikawa's eyes flickered to the ground.

“I'm not getting out of here alive am I?” He asked defeated as he had many times before. “They're not going to stop until I'm dead.”

“We will do everything in our power to get you out safely. We promised,” Sawamura tried reassuringly. “We have to keep this discussion short though. With the last attempt, we gained some new information.” Oikawa raised a brow.

“The Kanbu are after me aren't they? I've heard of Akuka and Midori from my.. my parents but... I didn't know it was Ten-chan and Aka-chan,” Daichi nodded slowly, licking his lips. The mere mention of the name had Wakatoshi scratching at his neck absently, a forgotten habit he had reacquainted with over the last two weeks. He gave a few beats of silence to let the news sunk in. Oikawas eyes widened, head snapping from Ushijima to Bokuto and to the other alphas in the room. His eyes glazed over and he dropped his face into his palm.

“They are dangerous. We came here together hoping it would gain enough attention to draw them here. We have a plan.” Oikawa snapped out of his thoughts, head creaking back so fast Ushijima could have sword he heard it click.

“You're doing _what?”_

“Don't worry, we'll get you out of here. We where followed here but we let it happen and they will probably strike tonight. We just need to prepare and to get you out of here discreetly.” He reached for the bag at his feet and slid it towards the omega. “You're going to put these on and it's going to make them think there are less of us here than they know. If the plan is executed successfully, we'll take some of the Kanbu off the playing field and into custody.” He went into detail about their plan, Oikawa chewed the insides of his lips, evidently thinking about it.

“This isn't going to work. They're the _Kanbu._ They aren't going to fall for something this flimsy. I never met them, my m-mother kept me away from it all as much as she could but... I heard stories.” He trailed off, eyes cast down and shuddering at the memory. It was evident that he was still struggling with what happened to his family.

“From the information you gave us, this should go smoothly. We need to come up with counter measures instead of just trying to run around them. It's not working and we've lost to many already.” Oikawa visably flinched, the slightest whine leaving his lips. Iwaizumi, Oikawas personal guard, discreetly rested his arm against the omegas thigh in comfort. The action seemed to help. “I know it's my fault my friends are dead, you don't have to remind me,” His defensive aura dissolved into one of defeat. “Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me? J-just a bullet to the h-head. They can't torture me t-the-”

“That's enough.” Iwaizumi's words where sharp, commanding. The alpha cleared his throat, calming himself. Wakatoshi was a skilled soldior but he still struggled with some social cues, that had been something Satori covered him for. But he was pretty certain there was something more than just an old friendship brewing between the two.

“Ten years ago our omegas, our high school friends, disappeared and we _felt our bonds snap_ and assumed them dead. But no bodies turned up, no traces, nothing. We banded together and gave up our lives to find out what happened and we've spent ten years slowly giving up hope of ever finding out what happened let alone getting closure. In the last month we have found that some of them are alive and we now have a chance to bring them home safely. It's do or die. We succeed, we die or we forget any hope of ever succeeding because an opportunity like this probably isn't going to line up like this again.” Daichi paused, his speech having such an effect on the room that the focus in everyones faces was evident.

“Damnit Dai, you sure deliver one hell of a speech,” Kuroo chuckled, patting the shorter on the back roughly, Daichi smiled a little timidly. A hum of laughter circled the dusty room and Wakatoshi felt lighter than he had since the prior weeks.

“They are fast, powerful and effective and they aren't affected by alpha command so don't take them lightly. They may have been our mates but they're being manipulated, even pretending they don't know us so stay focused on the mission. Oikawa,” He focused on the omega who had been silently listening with a grim expression. “If everything goes smoothly tonight then we can get you out tonight. Stay with Iwaizumi and do everything he says. I don't think I have to tell you how important that is. Go and put these on,” He nudged the bag forward. Oikawa nodded shakily, taking it into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Daichi massaged his temples. “It's highly likely that the Syndicate leader will send more men than before given their mission failed last time so be on high alert and don't get overwhelmed. They usually operate in one or two men teams but he is going to be _really_ keen to get his hands on Oikawa after this much time.” Ushijima nodded, remembering the day his former high school rival had turned up in the police station while he had been on duty, evidence of psychological trauma on his face and spots of blood crusting the bottom of his jeans, having came home from work one day to find his parents massacred in their home. He had given them an invaluable into the syndicates main smuggling routes, warehouses and a rough location of the Oyabuns main residence, names of primary funding sources that lead to multiple arrests. It had put their war on the Yakuza in their favor but even he hadn't known that his once friends and volleyball rivals had formed what is now their enemies most powerful countermeasure.

“Today will be a success,” Wakatoshi let out involuntarily, looking between his colleagues and friends. “We have the upper hand.” Their was an uncertain hum in the air but he felt confident.

* * *

Akuka sat on top of the multi-story residential block, watching through binoculars as two alphas exited the all but abandoned building. One was one he recognised from previous watch duty who had frequently been around Oikawa. The other one was unfamiliar but his hyper sense of smell told him the slightly taller figure with a messy bedhead was an alpha. Along with the eighteen standard officers, that put Oikawas guard at twenty three including the alphas who had entered the building an hour ago. Five of them total. Easy enough. He tapped the call button on his headset, focusing his attention back to the eleventh story window that was mostly blocked off by an old curtain.

“Aah Akuka, you took your time~” The perky voice of Gin answered, the background noise telling him he was probably playing video games on his handheld console.

“Aah, you know. Just admiring the sights,~ We have eighteen regular men and five special agents. Bring my gear along with Renji, Midori and Go and meet me at my current location at 8pm sharp. I was right about the location, you owe meeee~” There was a sigh from the other end.

“Guess I do. Okay, see you in two hours. I'll even bring you a snack.” There was a beep as the line disconnected and Akuka sat back, pulling out his phone to pass some time while keeping an ear out for any sounds within the next block that might change their situation. He was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't do well with filler and I didn't really feel it was necessary to write the sort of day to day bits between unless it's necessary so most of the fic is pretty fast paced ehe. Oh and I love cliff hangers. L O V E T H E M. Even if they're minor XD
> 
> also yes. I killed Reon and Kyotani before ya'll even knew about it and I will kill again!! (mad cackling)
> 
> Gin - Silver
> 
> kuebiko  
> n. a state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence, which force you to revise your image of what can happen in this world—mending the fences of your expectations, weeding out all unwelcome and invasive truths, cultivating the perennial good that’s buried under the surface, and propping yourself up like an old scarecrow, who’s bursting at the seams but powerless to do anything but stand there and watch.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1)  
> [instagram](https://instagram.com/Tendododo)


	4. Nodus Tollens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much for slow and steady posts. I'm so close to having completed this and just kinda itching to post so chapters will probably be relatively frequent consistantly.

Right on time, Akuka hears the almost silent pad of footsteps coming up the stairs from the floor below. Footsteps that would be silent to anyone without his heightened senses. The door opened and he sent a lazy wave over his shoulder.

"Yo~ tell me you brought me a snack, I'm starving!" a bag was dropped by his side and he reached for it. Finally tearing his eyes away from the rythum game he'd been playing to pass the time, pulling out his familiar armory and started strapping the harnesses to his body. The sun had already set and the late evening darkness had settled over them, sky overcast. Go threw something at him and he caught it without looking up.

"We can go out for dinner once we're dropped Oikawa back at the mansion." The shortest of the group commented. Weapons finally set in place across his back, sides and thighs, Akuka stretched, joints popping satisfyingly. He looked at his teammates, Hogo playing with his favorite knife by tossing it up and down with a skilled ease, his usual eyepatch covering his right eye. Renji was staring at the building they would soon be moving in on with unsettling intensity. Renji always got just a little to serious when he was let out, a little clumsy and lacking in stealth given his small size for most of their usual jobs. The short ginger didn't react when Gin patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Ren, you'll get to have your fun soon. We good to move Aku?" The silverette smiled too angelically for his twisted personality. Akuka hopped up, grabbing the last item out of his backpack and sling it over his shoulder. He lead the group down the fire escape on the other side of the building, hiding them in the shadow of the building they where about to invade and crossed the street. They easily found the fire escape Aku had spyed while scoping the area, ascending the stairs silently up the block next to the one they would enter soon until they reached the roof. The four of them easily scaled the brick wall meant to stop people from falling, or jumping. off the block and the four lined up ready.

"You know your parts, see ya'll on the other side!~"Aku announced with a grin. He unwrapped the rope hanging off his shoulder and crouched, bracing against the wall and jumped. Swinging the hook at the end of the cord, he shifted his weight midair and launched it in the direction he had jumped from with a flourish. The hook caught the ledge and the rope became taunt, letting him swung to the building along with his squad. They walked down the side of the building until they reached the eleventh floor. Gripping the ledge of a window, Akuka checked the room was empty already knowing it was from the tenants list they had checked and slid the window open. He gave a thumbs up to the Renji and Gin as they scaled sideways towards the corner to enter the apartment from different places. Go walked down to the lower floor and climbed into the window leading to the hall to take his position as backup, taking down anyone who tried to enter or exit to the level below. The smaller disappeared into the building and returned his thumbs up before retreating inside. Akuka dropped into the empty apartment soundlessly, pulling down his night vision goggles so he could see and exiting through the front door.

He found two regular officers in the hallway and took them down, driving a small combat knife into the back of the one on the lefts neck while wrapping an arm around the seconds, grasping his jaw and twisting his neck with a snap before they could make any noise. The bodies hit the floor quietly and he stepped over them, leaning against the wall to peak around the corner. He unsheathed his Tanto from his hip and used it to peer around the corner through the reflection on the blade, finding another two guards walking towards him. Happy that the hallway was narrow, he braced himself against the wall he was leaning against with both hands and stepped onto the opposite wall, crab crawling up until his back hit the ceiling and waited. He watched in amusement as the pair checked around the corner cautiously, guns raised.

They spotted the two unmoving officers down the hall and started running towards them, muttering something into what he assumed was a radio fitted in their helmets. They only managed a few paces before they where right below the omega and he let himself fall, planting a foot on either of their shoulders. Before they could raise their guns,he widened his stance, powerful thighs forcing the two to hurl head first into the walls of the corridor, helmets ricocheting off the walls louder than he would have liked. He jumped off and landed in a crouched position, One of them recovered and tried to aim his gun at the omega but the weapon was out of his hands before he even registered it was gone. Akuka pulled it by the barrel towards the floor and free of the guards grasp, He curled backwards and flipped himself backwards until his feet touched the floor a few paces behind them. He crossed his arms across his front and pulls two of his many daggers from their harnesses, lurching forward and burying them at the base of both of his opponents spines and twisting. The two drop like timber with the force of his attack and lay still. He pulls the daggers out with a satisfying squelch and discards them on the floor. He never cared for being conservative nor did he care to get blood all over the insides of his harnesses. Cleaning them was a waste of his leisure time.

 _Fourteen more_ he thought, a little bored of the idea but he could make them more enjoyable, pretending he was some kind of super villain from an anime with his flashy moves and unsettling appearance. There was certainly no need to be so wasteful of his energy but if he didn't get some sort of entertainment out of his kills, he might die of boredom on the easy parts of these missions. Strolling down the hallway while whistling quietly, he peaked around another corner and found the corridor he needed to get to and spotted a lone guard standing in front of the center door, seemingly having not heard any of the commotion. Hiding from view, he clicked the button on his headpiece and pressed the mic right up to his lips.

“I'm in position, you all ready?” He whispered under his breath. There was a crackle before he heard the others voices.

“Ready,” Renji whispered, voice barely heard.

“Ready. I can hear Oikawa talking inside, The lights are out so have your goggles on,” Gin whispered.

“Go? You good?” He waited a few seconds, checking around him to make sure no one was approaching from the dark corridors and the guard was still in place. Nothing. “Go?” Silence.

“He's got his headphones in or he's already dead. Are you ready Aku?” Gin asked like he was commenting on the weather. Akuka rolled his eyes. They carried out their missions without fear of death and under a mutual understanding that anyone of them might not come back. Not that they needed to remind themselves of this, they got along but non of them had the capacity for friendship. They would kill each other in a heartbeat if ordered to. He didn't feel a thing about it and he knew non of the others did, didn't feel much of anything for that matter. For the loss of Kassoku, the short brunette who had been cornered and shot down by the force in a siege.

“Five count then enter. I'm moving in now, one officer to deal with.” He gave the command and clicked the speaker off. He breathed out quickly. Breaking into a silent sprint towards the guard. The form noticed him immediately, raising his gun but Akuka pulled a smaller knife from his belt, throwing it towards the officer and aiming it at the alphas leg. He grunted, gun wavering for a second but that was all Akuka needed to draw his Wakazashi from his back and bury it through the mans throat and out the back of his neck. He watched spots or red fly across the screen side of his goggles with a satisfied smirk hidden by the usual mask he wore and guided the mans body to the floor silently. He released the sword slowly, wiping it on the quietly dying mans jacket and replaced it in it's hilt. He couldn't hear footsteps beyond the door, just quiet voices in unbroken conversation. Bored of sneaking around, he kicked the door open, ripping it off it's hinges so it hit the floor and drew a pair of pistols from their thigh straps.

“Hands up motherfuckers!” He yelled gleefully, slipping behind the door frame waiting for the flurry of bullets to fly past him. They didn't come. He heard the slide of windows as his squad entered the room and peaked around, pistols raised. The dark hallway was empty savor the two red heat signatures he easily identified as Renji and Gin's forms in the living space at the end of the hall. He edged inside, still hearing the muted conversation from down the hall and checked in each room as he passed. Nothing.

“Aku, I think this was a distraction,” Gin whispered from further into the apartment. Confirming that the apartment was empty savor the three of them, he stalked into the living space, disbelief and the edges of irritation building. _Whoever spoiled my fun is going to regret it._ When he entered the room with the pair, Go threw him a small box of some sort which he caught easily. Angrily pulling his goggles up, he inspected the object, identifying it as a speaker. A speaker playing a prerecording of some unimportant conversation. He looked at the device from all angles, inspecting it as if it might explain where his pray was and slammed it towards the floor with a loud crash reminiscent to a toddler throwing their toys out of the pram.

“We've been had,” He hissed. All traces of humor leaving him. “He's not even her-” He caught himself mid sentence as his entire vision turned blinding green and there was a clattering on the ground somewhere between his feet accompanied by a hissing sound. “Turn the fucking light off!” He spat, fumbling with his goggles to remove them. The lights blared from above, temporarily blinding him for a second time and he shielded his face, raising his pistol on guard. The hissing sound grew louder, like there was more than one of whatever it was making the sound when the scent of something sweet filled his nostrils through his mask. He knew the scent.

“ _Get out!”_ He seethed, covering his already masked mouth with his hand and running towards the window. Strong hands caught him and pulled him back, holding him in place by his upper arms. He tried to turn to raise the weapon and shoot the suicidal idiot who _dared_ fuck with him but the sleeping gas had already started taking effect. The pistol was knocked from his hand and he caught a glimpse of brown eyes through the shield of a gas mask. His feet where kicked out from below him and the broader alpha loomed above, pinning him to the ground. He tried to struggle but the movement only made his lungs born more with the need for oxygen. He took a small breath but the gas was thick in the air, obscuring anything a few inches in front of his face from vision. His mind clouded, losing the battle against the drug and everything went black.

* * *

The pounding in his head was the first thing he noticed when his consciousness swam back to him. He was lying on a hard surface that smelt dusty but dizziness made him feel more like he was laying face down on a boat deck. His stomach lurched and his hazy mind couldn't provide him with how he got into this position. His shoulders ached and he tried to move his arms to relieve it but found he couldn't. The bite of course rope binding his hands behind his back tightly was probably the reason for his aching shoulders. Groaning, Not wanting to open his eyes, he listened. Voices above him made him aware of the numerous alphas in the room and his memory cleared. He remained still, listening to the conversation.

“I can't believe Koshi's.... Koshi...” The alpha made a pained noise. “He's got the same marks as Yahaba.”

“I know Dai, I know. Yuu and Shoyo too. What about Satori?” Akuka recalled that name from his last mission. He sensed someone approach him and a large hand eased him onto his back with the most caring of touches, it was bizarre. He feigned unconsciousness, if they where out to kill them then they would have done so already and the conversation confused him. The least he could do was listen in for longer and get any information he could. If he survived, he'd have something to appease the Oyabun. The same large hand slid his sweater up, exposing his midriff to the cold air in the apartment and the alpha standing over him growled, low and gravelly while replacing his jumper with that strange amount of care.

“I don't want to think. Let's get them out of here, they should wake up soon.”

“First contact Iwaizumi, tell him to get Tohru to the the Ferry Port. His intel said that there where seven members of the Kanbu and we have four of them. This is the break we need.”

“Three of them is still a lot even if one of them rarely leaves their headquarters and is unlikely to appear. There where only two at the last attempt.”

“Yes but Satori was with them that time, He's off the playing field now. The one who rarely leaves the headquaters is probably not a hitman.” There was a shift from above him and he felt a hand on his head, the back of a hand gently ghosting along his jawline, fingers ran through his product stiffened hair. The touch was somewhat intimate, unsettling and it made his headache intensify trying to process the conversation. One particular piece of information stuck out that he filed away for once they where out of this mess of a job. “Wakatoshi, lets move them back to headquaters.”

 _Aah,_ Finally a name he recognized in the groggy mist of his mind. Deciding the time was right. He opened his eyes, squinting against the light from overhead. The alpha from his last mission was crouched over him, eyes widening minutely as he made it known that he was no longer under the influence of the sleeping drug. He kicked the alpha in the chest, sending him off balance backwards. He lifted both legs and jolted himself forwards, landing in a crouch with his hands still bound behind his back. He was still in the same room they had infiltrated earlier but there where many more people in the room. The other alphas raised their guns at him, four of them standing around the limp bodies of his fellow Kanbu who lay face down, arms bound behind their backs as his where.

“Easy,” One of the alphas said, messy black hair looking familiar and he groaned internally. The same messy hair he had seen leave the building a few hours earlier. They had fallen for a simple disguise. E _mbarrassing_ he scolded himself _._ The absence of the harnesses across his body meant that he had been out for long enough for them to strip them of all their weapons. He located them in a pile in the corner of the room behind the alphas, no chance of making it to them with his hands bound fast enough to avoid a few bullet wounds. He rolled his shoulders, arching his back and glancing at the door leading to the hall behind him upside down. The chances of escaping while he was bound slimmer than he would like while still dizzy and uncoordinated from the gas.

“I wouldn't try to escape if I where you, there are several guards outside and the building is surrounded. You can't escape.” The alpha standing over Gin met his stare, dark brows furrowed. _Oh wanna bet?_ Akuka could smell the uncertainty from all the alphas but one thing was clear, they didn't have any intention of killing them. The alpha he had kicked earlier had recovered, managing to sneak up on him and hands pushed on his shoulders, forcing him to his knees. He sighed.

“Okay okay. No funny business m'kay? What do you want?” He said, tone exasperated like they had caught him borrowing a friends shirt he wasn't supposed to. He watched the alphas look at one other, uncertainty and weariness clear as day. He tried to twist back to look at the alpha keeping him in a kneeling position but the hands kept him firmly in place.

“We're taking you back to headquarters but we want to ask a few questions first.”

_Ack. Of course. Boring._

“Well you might as well just kill us then~. Questions are boring and our lives are on timers when we leave the nest,” He said in a bored tone. The alphas shared wide eyed looks but recovered quickly.

“Am I right in guessing you have an implant like Yahaba?” The silver and black haired alpha with golden eyes asked, not smoothing his expression as effectively as the others. _An idiot._

“Yahaba?” He asked, raising a brow. The name not familiar on his tongue. The alpha with tanned skin and dark hair frowned.

“Short, brown hair. Died in a weapons smuggle?” Satori smiled.

“Aaaaah, Kasshoku! Why didn't you say so? Then bingo~ Pin pon pin pon, you win the golden prize!~” He sang, smile widening. “If we don't check in then the little implants we all have will release a home brew toxin riiiight into our bloodstreams and we'll die a painful death~ Keeps us in check if you know what I mean~” He winked.

“Is that why you pretend you don't know us Satori?” The baritone words of the alpha standing behind him are pained. Akuka sighs, no point in lying. He enjoyed the emotion in the alphas voice. It's kinda sexy.

“I believe I told you last time I don't know what you're looking forward to Wa-ka-to-shi-kun~” Even as he said the name, something in the back of his mind twitched. A sense of De-ja-vu at how he sang the syllables but he couldn't find a memory to pin it to. Ushijima stepped around him, kneeling in front of him similar to how he had done the very same thing a few weeks prior. Now face to face with him, he could see the handsome features properly in the well lit room. _Well dayum._ The alpha tilted his head to one side, pulling down the collar of his uniform jacket and showing a semicircle of a bonding scar that had turned a strange, ugly grey color.

“Don't you remember this?” He stared at the scar. The scar on his own neck seemed to itch at the sight. It had been annoying him for the past week but he couldn't find the energy to care. If he had known the alpha sometime before his reconditioning then it was a part of a life that was no longer his. “Don't you remember high school? Volleyball? Do you remember playing against Karasuno? Reading shonen Jump while I read the ads?” He inclined towards the tanned alpha with short dark hair and the gruff looking alpha with stubble and long hair tied into a low ponytail. “Practicing with Kuroo and Bokuto?” He nodded towards the other alphas, the golden eyed one and the bedheaded one. His face distorted just a little, something akin to sadness twisting his otherwise stoic features. “Shiratorizawa? Semi? Goshiki? Shirabu?” Akuka was getting bored of the irreverent questions.

“Sorry but no, ya got me there. I never went to high school. Grew up in an orphanage owned by-”

“Enough Aku.” His head snapped towards the warning stare Gin had was fixing him with. The alpha standing above him looked surprised. All three of the omegas where awake and staring at him, finally having recovered from the gas.

“Koshi...” The alpha Akuka presumed to be the leader uttered the name like they caused him physical pain. His eyes screwed up like he was fighting tears. “Koshi do you remembe-”

“The name is Gin. And I hear everything. Whoever you think we are, I suggest you forget about them. Are you going to kill us or what? This is a waste of both our times.” The silverettes cold words met silence. Broken by one of the regular officers entering the apartment.

“I've called Iwaizumi,” He took in the scene in the room, narrowing his eyes at the captive omegas as he stood next to the alpha named Asahi and whispering in his ear, to quiet for even Akuka to hear. The gruff alpha nodded and looked between his team.

“We need to go. Masks on,” He said as he pulled his own mask on. Akuka didn't miss the longing look he gave the Go as he did.

“One last thing,” The alpha with the bedhead said, voice low. “Is Tsukki still alive? Tall and blond with glasses. Snarky.” Akuka didn't react. The name definitely wasn't familiar but the description was. He shrugged nonchalantly as best as he could with his hands bound.

“Sorry. Name isn't familiar.” He clicked his tongue, “But I know a certain salty french fry that matches your description. Megane is the bosses favorite bed bitch".

" _Akuka._ " Go gave him an exasperated look, eyes narrowed with threat. He knew he was crossing a like but it was worth it to see the messy haired alphas face contort with anger. The alpha with the ponytail grabbed the enraged alpha by the arm and squeezed until the bedhead shook him off. He looked down at his much smaller alpha.

"What happened to your eye Yuu?" The alpha reached down to the smallers face but, being the feisty omega that he was, Go caught the alphas finger between his teeth and bit down. The rugged alpha yelped and pulled back.

"Hands off big guy," Go bared his teeth in warning, turning his head as much as he could from his face down position to glare at the alpha, who looked somewhat shaken at the look alone.

"We need to go. Now." The leader commanded, securing his mask in place. He paused for a moment. Leaning down to the silverette, eyes softening through the lens of the mask.

"We'll rescue you, I promise." Ushijima fit his own gas helmet over his face, flipping it in place and pulled two small canisters from his belt. Pins pulled, he tossed them in the center of the room. Thick white clouds billowed from them and filled the room with a thick, sweet smelling gas that made Akuka's vision blur again. He was vaguely aware of his body listing forward as the gas entered his system again. Falling against a broad form, muscular arms encircling him in something akin to an embrace. He heard the soft baritone words whispered close to his ear as his consciousness slipped from his grasp.

"I won't let you go this time. Not again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kill count on this fic is going to be ridiculous including all the unnamed/background charas like the regular guards XD
> 
> Yes Tendou quoted Samual L Jackson because he's a nerd XD
> 
> Go - short for Hogo meaning guardian.
> 
> Renji - short for orengi meaning orange.
> 
> nodus tollens  
> n. the realization that the plot of your life doesn’t make sense to you anymore—that although you thought you were following the arc of the story, you keep finding yourself immersed in passages you don’t understand, that don’t even seem to belong in the same genre—which requires you to go back and reread the chapters you had originally skimmed to get to the good parts, only to learn that all along you were supposed to choose your own adventure.


	5. Wytai pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa self reflects as he edges closer to freedom as Iwaizumi escorts him on what should be an easy escape. Sick of following the waves of his life set out by other people but trying to take control proves to be a mistake that will cost him.

The drive back to the office was silent, defeated. Non of the alphas had anything to say and didn't try. They left the apartment block with more of the sleep canisters behind to keep the omegas under long enough to have the remaining officers collect the fallen soldiers and evacuate while giving Iwaizumi enough time to escort Oikawa to the docks and await for the night ferry. Wakatoshi had given the building one last look over as Daichi pulled the car out of it's discreet parking spot a block over. They pulled into the stations car park silently. Asahi, Kuroo and Bokuto awkwardly getting out after being confined to the back uncomfortably while Wakatoshi slid out of the passenger seat. They filed into the building, using their access cards to gain entry and tool the elevator to their floor, spilling out and retreating to their respective desks and stripping themselves of their tactical gear.

Wakatoshi sits in his desk silently, relaxing into it in just the loose combat pants and tshirt he wore under his gear. Head lolling over the back support, His mind went over what had occurred. They had learned a few valuable facts even if they hadn't been able to safely bring in their omegas. Firstly, the fact that said omegas had no recollection of their past was now an absolute. He had hoped that they the amnesia was an act but the confusion he had seen and sensed in the omegas faces was undeniable. Secondly, they couldn't simply detain them, the situation had became far more complicated with the knowledge of them being implanted with a tracking chip similar to the one Kuroo had extracted from Yahabas body. Even if they somehow pinned the omegas down, there was no possibility of bringing them into custody as the situation stood. He felt lost. The longer this mission dragged out, the harder it would be for them to safely complete it and the options, possible routs of success seemed to close themselves one by one. At least by the end of the night Oikawa would be safely out of the country and they could focus their energy on cornering them.

He stopped the thought in it's tracks, running a hand through his hair. He didn't want to consider the 'what if's'. The possibility of all options being shut down leaving only one option he refused to let manifest in his mind. Lost in his head space, he didn't even notice a figure waving a hand in front of him in a beckoning manner.

"Wakatoshi, we need to round this off for tonight. I've called Kageyama in, He needs to know that Hinata is alive." Wakatoshi nodded, the thought of informing the apprentice detective that his mate was amongst the Kanbu having completely slipped his mind. He wheeled his chair towards the board as they had previously and awaited the meeting in silence.

* * *

Iwaizumi marched through the crowd with Oikawas hand tightly clasped in his. The streets where buzzing with life in the port town on the edge of Chiba, far to many people out drinking for a Thursday night in the alphas opinion. They come to a corned and Iwaizumi looks up to find a 24 hour shopping mall. Deciding it was an ideal place to lay low and rest for a moment, he tugged the omega in that direction.

"In there," he barks at the omega as the lights turn green and they cross the road with the crowd. He's vaguely aware of the protests but his mind is elsewhere. Last he heard, his team had subdued the Kanbu members but he hadn't heard from them in the last half hour. They had taken a coach to Chiba to get to the docs as opposed to driving. They

broke through the crowds into the wide hallway that was still buzzing with late night shoppers, walking at a brusque pace until they found a cafe.  
  
"Oh thank god for small mercies, feels like we've been walking for hours," Oikawa sighed at his side as they queued, slightly out of breath. Iwaizumi raised a brow, they hadn't been walking for more than half an hour but he forgot the omega was somewhat used to a more pampered, sheltered lifestyle. Add into the fact that he was an omega on the run, he probably didn't get much sleep at night.

"It's not been that long Shittykawa, and keep your voice down. We can sit down for a few minutes before we move again, I need to call Daichi." Oikawa gave him an affronted look but didn't respond. They reached the front of the line, Hajime ordering a sandwich and black coffee while Oikawa ordered a large slice of cake and some kind of sugary iced drink. The alpha wouldn't admit that he felt a warmth from the familiarity of the omegas resistant sweet tooth even ten years on.

"You haven't changed." He said with a teasing lilt. Oikawa pouted.

"Neither have you. Still as bitter as your coffee," the bickering died when they where served and sat down at a table against the wall. less viability to passersby from the store front windows. Oikawa sat opposite the alpha and Iwaizumi got his phone out and messaged Daichi letting him know where they where and sat the device unlocked on the table.  
  
"So... all the omegas are alive then?" Tohru asked slowly, bagged eyes staring down at his cream topped drink as he spooned some of it into his mouth. Hajime tried not to stare to hard and grunted in affirmation. "And everyone is risking their lives to save them while they are out killing people." The statement was completely flat, void of emotion. Hajime glanced around, confirming the other patrons where to busy in their own conversations to overhear.

"It's not that simple." He sipped as his own coffee, eyes fixed on the notably wilted omega. Tohru relaxed into his chair, staring off at the ceiling.

"How long is it going to be before they start using me as bait?"

"Don't be an idiot. You should think more highly of the guys. They are good people-”

"Good enough to forgive their old omegas for murdering probably hundreds? Yeah I figured that much." Iwaizumi bristled.

"I don't like the situation anymore than you do but this is selfish even for you Shittykawa." Said omega finally met his eyes and this time he was angry. Hajime absolutely wouldn't think about how he was attractive even angry and sleep depraved.

"How many people died tonight Iwa-chan? How many-"

"You're forgetting Yahaba," he said coldly. The statement was enough to make the omega falter. The space between his unkept brows crinkled. Daringly, Hajime reached out and rested a hand over one of the omegas shaking ones. “Kuroo said the scars on his body where from torture. A lot of it. Enough to drive someone insane and beyond. The scars he had from surgery where stressed in a way that suggested.. _._ Any kind of surgery while conscious..... It's a lot _."_ He bit the inside of his lip painfully, the thought made him feel sick _. “_ They have all done awful things but they aren't responsible.” Tohru went white, the color completely draining from his face. Hajime kicked himself, apparently Tohru hadn't seen the report. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “You didn't know that.”

“N...no. T-that's....” He let out a whine, distress rolling off him in thick, foul waves. He looked away.

“Eight years ago they all disappeared and where tortured to the point their bonds with their alphas broke, or they broke them themselves. I'm sorry that your family got killed trying to break away from the syndicate and we'll do everything we can to get you out safely but,” He gave the omegas hand a gentle squeeze, “Don't minimize what they went through, I was with them when it all happened Tohru, it wasn't pretty.” His nose screwed up at the memory. Seeing alphas, your friends, fall apart and painstakingly put themselves back together was horrifying. Silent tears ran down the omegas face and he did his best to wipe them with his free hand, Eyes glued to the hand resting on his own.

* * *

“Of course you're right Iwa-chan,” He croaks, looking away from the alpha. He didn't know what else to say. The alpha's expression softened in the corner of his vision.

“Don't worry, idiot.” Oikawa warmed a little at the softly spoken words. If he hadn't just heard what he just had he would have smiled at the alphas uncharacteristically soft tone. “I haven't had any response from anyone. I'm going to go in the bathroom and call. Keep an eye on the window and if you see anyone, come and get me.”

Tohru watched as the alpha stand and walk into the tiny bathroom, staring down at his cake on the table. He felt overwhelmed and guilty all at the same time and the two feelings churned in his stomach making him feel sick. Iwa was right, he was being selfish, He really hadn't changed. The only ones at fault where the very organisation his family had spent so much time trying to keep him away from. Checking to see that the door had closed, he dropped some change on the table and exited the cafe. Was he being impulsive? Yes. Was he doing the right thing? He hoped so. It would be easier this way, Easier if he just disappeared and let his high school rivals and friends get on with finding their long suffered mates without worrying about keeping himself alive. He could fend for himself, get as far away from Tokyo as possible and live deep under anyone's radar. Doing it alone would suck but if it meant making himself useful for once in his miserable life then it was worth it. His easy life of pottering along in his part time job while his parents where out doing who knows what for the Yakuza was over, maybe he could do something meaningful.

His eyes stung as he sped through the mall at the thought of his parents. He missed them but he also resented them. He never got a solid answer when he asked them what they did growing up but he had figured out it was something illegal as you would but he had no idea it was doing grunt work and drug smuggling for the Yakuza. The moment they told him they where uplifting their lives and moving to Tokyo and he couldn't maintain contact with his friends he just knew. If he had known at the time it was because some of said friends would disappear without a trace and be tortured and reformed as deadly weapons he would have done something, what? his brain couldn't provide an answer for.

The thought made him feel even more sickly. He'd wondered when they where younger about the orphanage his friends and former rivals lived in and parents worked at sometimes. How they where so strict about curfew, not letting them bring friends back with them and how the building was guarded. That should have been a dead giveaway but his self centered teenage self thought nothing of it. He remembered Yahaba talking about how he wanted to leave, how he had made plans to hop on a ferry and go to South Korea and Kyotani had agreed to go with him. If only he had known all the other omegas from Miyagi who lived there had planned to do the same.

His walked into someone, the collision drawing him from his thoughts and he apologized. His legs had carried him into a clothing shop not too different from the one he had worked in a few months ago. He apologized to the disgruntled shopper and grabbed something off a rail, not paying any attention to what it was and stalked to the changing rooms. He needed to be alone. Just a few minutes to calm himself before he slipped out to pull himself together and reign in his scent. Getting a token from the assistant at the entrance, he found an empty cubicle and pulled the curtain closed. He hung the item, a shirt with an ugly design on that was definitely not in his size and slid against the wall. He could take control of his life for once even if it got him killed.

He took slow breaths. Being around Iwaizumi brought on painful memories of volleyball practice, spending time leisurely hanging out with friends and the feelings he had once held for the alpha he had just deserted. Iwaizumi had offered to be his main security detail until they evacuated him as promised in exchange for any information he could give and he'd quickly remembered the feelings he once harbored for the alpha and had spent a long time getting over. The past few weeks had been worth more to him that his last ten years of working part time and living comfortably off his parents dirty money. He fished his handheld console from his nag, one of the few things he had had on him when he fled his home upon seeing the scene of his parents massacre, the entire living room streaked with red. His phone had been destroyed so the Syndicate couldn't track him and he hadn't been able to use one. He should have known. A very similar series of events had happened before. He should have known that the moment his parents said they where moving abroad that something bad was going to happen. The same thing had happened when Yahaba, seemingly out of nowhere, admitted he was flying overseas to study abroad.

He waited impatiently while the device powered itself on and loaded up a game, mindlessly playing it for a a while. He heard heavy foot falls from outside, someone running past the shop and he held his breath for several seconds, releasing it when the footfalls got quieter. Guilt welled in him once again as he heard Iwaizumi run in another direction but he forced it down, He'd made up his mind.

Time slipped by at a snails pace. The attendant came and asked if everything was okay from the other side of the curtain and he dismissed her with a faux enthusiastic 'I just can't make up my mind!'. Maybe he could go and find some clothes and actually try them on. The attendant returned to her position at the entrance and he listened, half concentrating on the game and getting killed by a boss. The attendee greeted someone as if nothing happened and he relaxed a little, tuning out the footsteps of someone passing by singing quietly.

 _"Baki baki ne oooooore, nani wo?"_ The quiet footsteps he heard came to a stop presumably at the end of the isle of cubicles and Tohrus blood ran cold at the cheerful yet sinister song. He somewhat recognized the voice but it sounded off, the words brought on an icy wash of nostalgia.

 _"Kokoro wo dai yoooo!~"_ the sinister chant had him shoving his console in his pocket and fumbling for his pocket knife. Iwaizumis words ringing in his head. _This isn't their fault._ Regardless he _would_ defend himself. Awkwardly getting to his feet, He backing up against the mirror that covered the inner wall facing the curtain, His short lived calm making way for panic as the footsteps came to a stop just outside the curtain that gave the stall privacy.

 _"Konagona ni kutakeeee, nani wo?_ " Oikawa could feel his his heart racing loud and clear in his ears. His hand shook waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. There was no sound besides the shuffling of unknowing bystanders trying on garments in the other cubicles, non the wiser to the grim reaper that just stalked into the room ready to deliver death and destruction on a whim. The presence behind the curtain didn't move. He sniffed the air but couldn't get anything from the follower, not a trace of scent. Swallowing, he found his voice.  
  
"Tendou... _please_..." The screech of metal scraping metal as the curtain was pulled aside made him jump and he felt something soundlessly pierce his arm. A dart. The effect immediate. The intimidating form of the redhead stood in front of him, dart gun already replaced out of sight, a frown marring his familiar yet alien maroon eyes.

"I'm getting bored of hearing that name." The tone was low, it could be described as mildly annoyed, but it made Oikawa chill with fear. He lunged forward at the tall figure dressed in casual black skinny jeans and a stylish oversized black hoodie, eyes already blurring and making him unable to make out the blurry pattern on the front. The knife was knocked out of his slackening grip with no effort on the redheads part and he slumped against his larger form.

"Tendou died a long time ago, sorry to disappoint. You just got me.~"

Oikawa was completely unable to do anything as lean arms encircled his form in a mockery of a hug, keeping him upright. Before he completely blacked out, a chilling whisper so sinister it branded itself into his mind in a way that would ensure he never forgot it for however long he lived.  
  
_"Seshin wooo daiyoooo~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kekeke, first major cliff hanger of this fic. :3
> 
> posts are definitely going to slow down now since I have people over this weekend for my birthday and I start a new job on Monday!
> 
> Wytai  
> n. a feature of modern society that suddenly strikes you as absurd and grotesque—from zoos and milk-drinking to organ transplants, life insurance, and fiction—part of the faint background noise of absurdity that reverberates from the moment our ancestors first crawled out of the slime but could not for the life of them remember what they got up to do.


	6. Wytai pt 2

Daichi was in his office when his ringtone jolted him out of his inner thoughts. He had already spoken to his team and Iwaizumi over the phone about what would happen next. Everything was in Iwaizumis hands now. In less than thirty minutes time, Oikawa would board a freight boat hidden in a crate swarming with guards and greeted in a port in China and their witness protection would pick him up there. Staring at an old picture of his high school volleyball team sat on his desk, or particularly a silver haired, happy looking omega, he looked at his phone. Raising a brow at the caller ID while pushing his spiraling thoughts away.

"Iwaizumi, hows the-"

"They took him."

"Wait what?!" Alarmed, he noted the muffled sound of cars in the background.

"Toh-Oikawa ran off while I was talking to you earlier.... I found his game thing in a changing room. One of the clerics told me where he went with a red haired guy and I'm in pursuit. Black Kawasaki Ninja motorbike, Scuff on the exhaust. Heading north of my location. License plate xxx-xxx, xxxx plate. Send backup to my gps location asap."  
  
"Got it". He hung up, launching towards his pc and bringing up the tracking file while fumbling for the radio next to it, barking instructions at the dispatcher while pushing down the dread that was rising. He alerted everyone in the office who where already looking over with baited breath.

“Tendou has Oikawa, Iwaizumi's on his tail now. Someone speak to the tech team, I want everyone in tech searching for them. CCTV, Social media, live news. _Everything_ ,” He barked as he grabbed his pistol and strapping it across his chest under his blazer. The other alphas in the room shared a horrified look before becoming focused, readying themselves to leave. Wakatoshi in particular looked frustrated and Daichi crossed the space between them and lent on his desk.

“Ushijima, you stay here and await further instruction.” The alpha's hand gripped the pistol strained, knuckles turning white.

“I can call Kenma whe-”

“I'm sorry Wakatoshi but that's an order. You're not in the right frame of mind right now and Tobio will be here any minute. Someone needs to tell him Hinata is alive.” The alpha looked like he wanted to argue. His jaw set solidly and he fixed him with an intense stare. Ushijima was never one to disobey orders and he prayed he wouldn't have to argue. Slowly, Wakatoshi replaced the pistol on the desk. “Thank you,” Daichi said, breathing a small sigh of relief. He could sense the betrayal as the alpha dropped his gaze but time was of the essence. Giving an appreciative nod, he left with the rest of the team.

“We just left them an hour ago, how does he even know where to go? Is that even _possible_?” Bokuto hissed as they ran towards the car park, Asahi and Kuroo going to a separate patrol vehicle.

“He's on a motorbike, He must have been awake when we where talking.” Daichi groaned at the realisation, talking about their plans was unbelievably careless. He pulled out as a number of officers filed out of the back door, exiting the gate first with a line of patrol cars followed him, sirens blazing.

An hour later, they stood at the back of an abandoned warehouse defeated. They had caught up to Iwaizumi who had found the Kawasaki abandoned, not a trace of its' rider or his captive. Iwaizumi lost it. Letting out his frustration on the slick black motorbike with a steel pipe he found on the floor, ignoring the protests of Kuroo who had been searching it, swabbing it for traces of DNA or dirt that might indicate where the bike had been. _anything_. Daichi didn't even try to calm the alpha down. He completely understood his frustration. They where all raw, Finding out his own mate was still alive and well with his own eyes had been a huge blow to his focus, the weight of knowing what the omega might have been through that lead to his amnesia weighed heavily on his heart and now _this_. He was struggling to keep it together but refused to lose his composure. He watched Kuroo give up on his task of swabbing the now very battered bike and answer his phone. Daichi took out his own phone and aimlessly scrolled through his contacts, trying to keep focused and think of _something._

“Daichi!” The gruff call of his name drew his attention, snapping his head up so fast his neck creaked. Kuroo was jogging towards him, phone held up. He handed over the phone and nearly dropped it in his eagerness. “Kenma's got something, “ Daichi snatched the phone out of his hand.

“Kenma what have you got?”

“ _I broadened the search. Found some footage from a traffic camera of a dark red Nissan 305z heading past Nishi-Funibashi station with a purple helmet. I recognise Oikawa's backpack on the passenger. They're heading towards Shini-Funabashi station.”_

"Kozume I could kiss you right now, good job." There was a hum before the timid omega spoke.

"Please don't. I just broadened the search and got the outsource centre looking too. It was Ushijima's call." Daichi grinned.

"That's more than I could ask for. Keep an eye out and let me know if anything cha-"

" _Wait_." There was a tense few seconds, Sawamura could hear the clacking of multiple keyboards in the background. Kenma didn't make him wait long. "They passed xx station a few minutes ago, give me a second," there was more clacking, nimble fingers running across the keyboard with impressive speed. "Got them. I'll send the coordinates. Rier camera of Nickel Colton batting dome. I've got a live feed of the car pulling into the house behind it.” Daichi ran towards his car, signalling for everyone else to do the same.

"Kenma you're the best, keep me updated."

The omega hummed and hung up, never having been one for more communication than was absolutely necessary. He tossed the phone back to Kuroo who trailed just behind him.

"They're heading towards The Nikki Carlton Dome. Everyone head there now, it's about twenty minutes away!" Daichi ran towards the fleet of vehicles and they sped off to their next destination, praying they made it in time before they lost them completely.  
  


* * *

  
Oikawa groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes to find himself sitting against a wall on the floor in an unfamiliar living room. A shadowed form sitting against the wall opposite, light from what looked like a phone illuminating his face enough for Oikawa to remember everything that had happened an unmeasured amount of time ago. He kept himself still and quiet, taking a moment to look over the man as he tapped his foot while whistling to himself. He didn't look that much different from his memory besides looking older. A few fine scars littered his face and the permanent upcurl of his lips where still there. He wore his hair in the same style he had back in high school but his eyes where different, colder even as amusement flickered across his face at whatever he was doing on his phone. Said eyes snapped up and met his, making a chill run through him

"Aaaah you're awake!~" Tohru swallowed as the omega put his phone away and stood up, movements slow and a little sluggish. "You've caused me more trouble than you worth _Tohru-chan_ ," he said as he crossed the room and crouched over his captive, his smile present but there was no trace of humor in his eyes. "You have 20 minutes to tell me _everything_ you know about Ushijima Wakatoshi and all those other alphas while you still have a tongue. I'll make sure the boss kills you quickly if you tell me what I want to here.” Tohru chewed his lip, fighting the rising fear that tried to swallow him whole. There wasn't a hint of playfulness in his tone and it was unsettling to say the least. His tone and expression where serious as he drew out a short katana from it's sheath at his hip and prodded the pads of his fingers with it. “You have ten seconds to start talking.”

“Y-you.... You where...”

“Na ah ah~ Ushijima, not me. I want to know where he lives. Who his family are. Where he goes for Saturday brunch.” Oikawa whined, the sound pathetic even in his own ears. He tried to form words but they came with difficulty.

“Y-you where... Tendou _please_....” Said red head stabbed the blade into the floor. Tohru winced as the sound bounced off the walls, looking at the floor where the blade had sunk into the flooring just an inch away from his knee. Only now did he notice the streaks of half dried liquid on the floor. His eyes followed the splatters of red all over the floor until he noticed the lump that lay partially concealed behind the chabudai to the far end of the room. A body. His mind reeled, digging up vivid images of how he'd found his parents in a similar state, blood streaking the ground and furniture around it. His head slowly turned back to the redhead in front of him. “You k-killed my p-parents...” The redhead raised a brow and looked over at the body on the floor and his head tilted back with a chuckle.

“Ee-ehn, nope. That was Renji's handy work, he's messier than I am when he's having fun. But forget about that.” He stood up, once again with some trouble and stumbled out of the room, cursing something about gas under his breath. There was a rustling sound and he returned while Oikawa was on the verge of hyperventilation, _Renji. Hinata. Hinata killed my parents_. Satori knelt over him, knees on either sides of his bound legs and the object he had gone to get became visible.

“Okay, I'm going to make this real easy for you. You're going to tell me what I want to know before I take you back to Oyabun and for every ten seconds you don't speak I'll rip ou-” The redhead paused while holding the pliers he had brought. He appeared to be listening, to what, Tohru didn't know. The red head tsked and tapped at the headset he wore.

“It's me, I have Oikawa, I need a lift from near my location _fast_. The blue are on their way and they aren't far.” Their was a crackle as whoever was on the other side responded and Tohru's pulse sped up, he could just about hear the distant sound of police sirens which got very slightly louder. _Please_.

“There's a lot of them and I'm on a sleeping gas come down and it sucks so fucking send me some cover between HQ and Funabashi or I swear I'll-” He cut himself off as there was another crackle, frustration clear on his face. His expression turned deadly cold. “Five minutes or I'll skin you alive myself. I'm leaving now.” Tendou tapped his headset and tucked the pliers into one of the many harnesses crossing his body. He reached for something at his left thigh and pulled out a weapon and shot him with it. The prick to his stomach stung just like his shoulder had earlier and immediately his eyelids felt like lead.

“We're leaving, sleep tight~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of chapters start and end with someone passing out but it's hard to find a good natural stopping point where that DOESN'T happen. This was a long scene so I split it up ehe.
> 
> I didn't properly check this so sorry if it's riddled with errors. Just a quick post because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY (it#s just after midnight here) so I'll be busy for a few days! but at the same time I'm ill so not fun >.<
> 
> the comments really make my day and I can't say how much I appreciate them!!! <3<3


	7. Wytai pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there are strong mentions of (non descript) non con at the end of this chapter, if you don't want to read then stop at the separation line.

Daichi drove with his bluetooth headset on, hands fisting the wheel so hard his knuckles had turned white some time ago. _Just a few more turns._

“ _Sawamura, he's on the move again with Oikawa. Just pulled out and is heading north towards Shiroi.”_

“ _Fuck_. They're heading to Shiroi, Get dispatch to get patrol units blocking off entrance between here and Shiroi stat,” He barked at Kuroo who held the radio. _We won't let you slip away Oikawa, I swear_ , He thought to himself as they gave chase. “Anything?”

“ _Keep going on the road you're on. He's driving straight. I think it's....um...”_

“What?”

“ _Odd that he's not taking any side roads. It's not hard to track or guess where he's going._ ” The omega clacked at his laptop while Daichi focused on the road, driving way over the limit.

“He's probably not thinking straight because of the sleep gas. We cornered four of them earlier. Hinata, Nishinoya and S-Suga where there. We can pin down one who's not in his right mind with a hostage slowing him down.” There was a hum and a sound of alarm.

“ _Then he's probably..... Yes, He's turned left towards the fire station, there's no turn-off's on that road for eight hundred yards and there's a crossroads just past the station, you can corner him there_.” Hope bubbled up in the alphas chest as he repeated the information to Kuroo.

“Great job, We've got this from here.”

“ _Good luck_.” Kenma ended the call, allowing the alpha to focus on the road. Several hundred yards ahead he could see a pair of headlights, the street lights flashing red against it as it not so smoothly curved around the bend in the road.

“Kuroo, he's straight ahead of us.” Luckily there was nearly no traffic at this time of night as pedestrians being on the road could cause a whole host of problems. He turned with the curve in the road and the car came into sight again, gaining speed. “He's seen us.”

“There's seven patrol cars within a minute of the junction, they'll make it in time and block it off, we've got this,” Kuroo said quietly, leaning forward in his seat and watching the distant pair of headlights as if that might keep them there. A few minutes passed as they gained on the car, getting close enough to make out the licence plate Kenma had quoted earlier. Anticipation tingled over his skin as the radio buzzed, an officer confirming they where in position.

The car ahead passed the large fire station, merely seconds away from the junction and the officers passed it a few seconds later. The flashing of blue lights came into view and he focused on the car in front. It drove steadily, showing no signs of slowing down. _Come on, stop._ Fear rose as Daichi slowed his car, the scene that unfolded merely two hundred yards ahead. At easily over 80mph, the car swerved dangerously and it's driver hit the breaks. Rubber screeched against tarmac as the back wheels of the car lifted, flipping forwards as the car cleared the line of patrol units by a meter in a spectacular mid-air roll worthy of an action movie. Or so Daichi thought until the tires met the road again facing the direction it needed to go. Unfortunately the manoeuvre the driver had attempted was off. The tired did hit the road but on an angle and the car rolled again, metal screeching and parts flying in all directions as it side rolled several times before slowly coming to a rough stop upside down. The air left Daichis lungs as he slowed to a stop in the middle of the junction and watched the car rock back and fourth to an eventual stop. Nobody moved. Ears ringing and heart hammering heavy in his chest, Daichi jumped out of his car, sprinted to where the remains of the wreckage and lowered himself to the floor several meters away with his pistol raised. Hanging from their seatbelts, two limp bodies didn't move.

“ _Get them out now_!” He bellowed at anyone around who might hear. He scrambled towards the crash site and took a pocket knife from his jacket. Oikawa was strapped in the passenger seat and let out a wet cough, red splattering his lips.

“It's okay, I've got you, I'm going to get you out,” He stammered, carefully cutting the omega free of his seatbelt. He whimpered as he landed in a pile of glass shards that previously made up the wind shield. Tendou was unmoving, a deep gash on the side of his face with glass sticking out of it steadily dripping on the roof of the car below. Hands reached out from Daichi's side to help him pull the brunette from the car and he fell back on his ass, watching as Iwaizumi pulled the barely conscious omega against him, liquid streaking the side of his cheeks in relief. Daichi couldn't afford to relax yet. He stood up, not even noticing the sting in his legs from kneeling in glass shards and ran to the drivers side. Tendou didn't move. He reached in and freed him of his seatbelt just like he had Oikawa and carefully pulled him free of the vehicle. Officers surrounded him, pistols pointing at the unconscious form now laying on the ground.

“Stand _down_ ,” He barked at them, checking for a pulse with growing unease. He pulled one of the omegas gloves off and checked his wrist, breathing a sigh of relief at the slowed but steady throb against his finger tips.

From the corner of his eye, Daichi sees a form storm around the car, he reacts just quick enough to swing an arm out, knocking the raised postol off it's course as a bullet leaves it, hitting the ground a few inches from Tendous head harmlessly. _Just._

“ _Stand down!”_ Daichi barked, bristling at the alpha, scrambling to his feet and putting a hand between the pistol and the unconscious omega behind him. Iwaizumi stared him dead in the eye, expression gelid.

“He nearly ki-”

“Stand. _Down_. I'm your superior and you _will_ go home without your badge or gun if you don't drop it.” Iwaizumi was like a different person when he was truly angry but Daichi was the authority here and what he had just tried to do was as unacceptable as it was shocking. “Don't make me do it Iwaizumi because I will.” He met the alphas stare head on, unblinking. He watched as Iwaizumi got a grip of himself, stuffing the pistol back in its holster and bumping Daichis shoulder harshly as he returned to oikawas side as paramedics checked him over. Sighing heavily, Sawamura tilted his head at Kuroo who hung back, unsteady hand hovering over his own gun.

“It's okay Tetsu, get a paramedic over here and then help me drop him off somewhere.” Kuroo struggled with himself for a minute, looking between Daichi, Tendou and Iwaizumi before he shook himself off and retrieved a paramedic. “Asahi! you're in charge, have Iwaizumi take Oikawa to a safe house and get a doctor out. Get someone from forensics to come out, I want every _millimeter_ of that car swabbed, where it was manufactured and every mile it's taken and then I want that mess cleaned up.” The nerve wrecked alpha jumped at the call of his name from the sidelines, standing to attention and nodding. Daichi kept an eye on the medic cleaning Tendou up while stepping over to check on Oikawa who had regained consciousness, wailing pitifully against Iwaizumis chest. Daichi looked away. He couldn't blame Oikawa, he would probably do the same thing after experiencing the utter hell Oikawa must have endured in the last few hours.

Once the medic had cleaned the worst of Tendous wounds, Daichi had Kuroo help carry the still unconscious omega to the car, guiltily handcuffing him in case he woke up. He drove a few miles away and found a long stretch of road with nothing but fields lining either sides of it. With Tetsuros help, the pair eased the omega out of the back seat and set him on the ground behind a bush where it would be unlikely for him to be discovered by a pedestrian and removed the cuffs. Running his hand through his hair, Kuroo stared down at the unconscious redhead letting out a shaky breath.

“I'm nearly at my limit with this Dai, We went from being a step ahead today to running around aimlessly and I can't deal with the uncertainty any more.” Daichi remained silent, wanting to choose his words carefully but not knowing how to respond. What do you even say to that? He patted the taller alpha on the shoulder and made his way back to the car, feeling like years of exhaustion hit him all at once.

“I know. We're getting there. We just need the right window to open up.” He collapsed in the drivers seat, wondering if he should call a cab instead of driving in his weary state. His gut told him that victory was within their grasp, just inches out of their fingertips and things would just click into place but he couldn't see it no matter what angle he tried to look at their current situation. He started the car, gut telling him that they would get there if they just kept pushing and he found some grit he hoped conveyed in his voice. “I can't tell you how I know but we're nearly there. Just one little opening and this whole nightmare will be over.” Kuroo didn't respond but he could caught the small, unconvinced nod from the corner of his vision.

* * *

Akuka woke up feeling like he'd been hit by a freight train. He immediately recalled everything and was instantly filled with a rage unlike anything he recalls feeling, mostly at himself. It died quickly, mind and body too worn to do much of anything. He tried to shift from the odd position he realized he was in, quickly finding that he couldn't move his wrists from their odd place. Realization dawned on him and he closed his eyes, exhaling slow. The cold metal around his wrists and neck and the gravelly floor that bit into his knees told him exactly where he was even though he had never been here before. Goosebumps rose across his naked body in the dank, chilly basement room. If he had hit the brakes a fraction earlier, less than half a second sooner, he would have pulled off the flip perfectly and be sat comfortably in his room upstairs. Footsteps crunched against the gravel floor, slow and casual and the alphas ardent scent made him flinch.

“This is the second time you've disappointed me Akuka. I believe I told you not to disappoint me again.” Aku doesn't know what fear feels like, he's only seen and sensed it from others before. But what he felt at the stead words might be something like that.

“I'm sorry. It won't happen again.” A gloved fist connected with his rib cage, making him gasp and cough wetly. The dull ache there flaring into something sharper. He kept quiet, gasping for breath as the footsteps continued until charcoal suit pants and expensive shoes came into view. Daisho kneeled into a squat, faces level. A narrow, warped imitation of a smile stretched his face, narrow eyes gelid with the fury just beneath the surface. A hand grasped his jaw harshly and Akuka gasped as they dug into wounds he hadn't known where there until now.

“Oh you _bet_ it won't. You may think there isn't anything I can take from you but you would be very, _very_ ,wrong. You can stay here for a few days, there's a few footmen who have done me proud recently and they definitely deserve a _treat_. They're looking forward to introducing you to the joys of the pillory room. Hogo's been here a few times, I think he secretly enjoys it.” Akukas stomach churned, he's taken a lot of bullets, knives and other things in his life but being hung up like a prime piece of meat in front of starved, rabid dogs didn't sit well with him at all. Daisho seemed to read his mind, his eyes sparkled with dark glee. The hand released his jaw roughly and slapped his still stinging face, extracting a hiss from him. Daisho stood and walked out of his line of sight, a number of other sets of footsteps making a chorus of crunching gravel. Akuka couldn't focus enough to separate the scents to figure out just how many of them there are but he could tell there were several.

“Enjoy it, you're still an omega after all. Maybe a few good knottings will get you back on your game.” Akuka growls uselessly as the first set of grimy hands swept across his bare back, the scent of sweaty alphas closing in on him while he struggles against the restraints, body screeching at him in protest while knowing it was useless. Unable to escape the situation, he closed his eyes, emptying his mind and completely switching off to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this makes he shudder just thinking about it. I wasn't even going to put this in but kind of felt it necessary to show exactly what kind of chara Suguru is in this??? I'm sorry >.< I couldn't bring myself to write the scene that followed even if I wanted to so dw if you think it might come up in the next chapter XD trying to describe the car chase was a nightmare and I left a few of the locations blank when I originally wrote this but I lost the note with them all written down so the locations are probably all off xD
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments!!! Been a bit busy the last few days so I'll respond as soon as I get a chance but I read every one and they make my day!! I can't begin to say how much I love hearing peoples thoughts on the fic so far ^O^ I need to count the last few chapters and amend the chapter count because I'm pretty sure it will be longer than I've put at the moment ehe.


	8. Onism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a pretty wild weekend with some awesome people and I'm absolutely exhausted!! I'm to tired to concentrate at all but I really wanted to post so sorry for this chapter being patch at best >.< I'll come back and fix it.....sometime.....

Bokuto gets out of his car, stretching in relief after the long drive and locked his car. He pulled out the note that he had found on his doormat that morning and read it for the nth time since. The note held instructions to come to the exact location, the small cafe he stood in front of, alone. He was well aware that this was beyond lunacy, following instructions from an unknown source with just the letter K for a sender and no indication of where it came from. He had spent a while debating if he should do as the note said or take it straight to the office to be analysed. But the handwriting was familiar. The brisk manner in which the letter had been written and the curtness of the instructions compelled him to this point without informing any of his colleagues. He was alone, not unarmed but he definitely felt exposed without backup, there was still a chance that he could be walking into some kind of trap but something, a gut instinct told him he was doing the right thing.

The bell of the door chimed merrily as he entered, why a cat cafe was the best place for a meeting was beyond him but he paid for two hours at the reception and ordered some herbal tea, taking an empty table near the back. He watched the numerous felines walking around or sleeping on the various climbing posts littered around room, not being much of an animal lover but needing something to keep him from watching the clock. He was half an hour early so he could be waiting a while, if it was a setup then he was already aware of the buildings layout so he could make a clean escape. Scrolling through his messages without really paying much attention, he nearly jumped out of his skin when a slender figure in scruffy clothing pulled out the chair opposite, moving in unsettling silence.

The stranger was tall, sliding into the chair with more grace than someone of that kind of height. His hair was black from under the hood but the hairline looked unnatural, most likely a wig. The circles of his brown irises where equally unnatural but despite the disguise, the familiarity of his attractive face was unmistakable.

"Tsuk-"

"Don't speak, just listen." The omega studied the room without moving his head and pulled something out of his pocket, slid it across the table. Bokuto looked at the small brown package and back up at the taller, brimming with questions. "It's the catalyst for the chips toxin. Once it's injected it will neutralize any of the toxin released within an hour. It's a home brew toxin so don't waste this. After the hour window the host will just die, you can put it in darts or load a gas canister with it, either will work. Remember, once it's been administers you have 6 hours to trigger the chips." Bokuto scrambled for his phone making notes as the taller spoke, hanging on every word. He jumped a little when a waitress placed his drink on the table.

“Sip it and relax. You're too obvious,” The omega hissed, irritation clear on his face as he watched the waitress retreat. Bokuto bristled but obliged. He couldn't remember a moment in his life where not fucking up was so crucial.

“So 6 hour window after administration. Do you know what the next.. move will be? How we can find them?” Tsukkishima nodded approvingly.

"We know you're going to try and put Oikawa on a cruise bound for Australia from Yokohama harbor at 9pm via the loading bay on gate 4 which will be unmanned in three days and all the Kenbu will be there." Bokuto typed fasted than he had in his entire life to get all the details down, pulse racing as his mind went into hyperdrive. He wasn't smart, he had always been the brawn of the team next to Ushijima but his mind was wide open, taking every detail and pinning down the key points, what Tsukki was telling him to do and what he needed to do next. Finishing, he looked up expectantly at the omega who had helped himself to the tea Bokuto had bought.

"How do you remember everything when the others can't? Why did you contact me and not Kur-"

"-Because you're the only one dense enough to take a risk like this and follow instructions." Bokuto bristled again but faltered as the omegas gaze faltered for a millisecond. He could take offence to that but the omega was right, he couldn't see any of the others following the instructions without alerting the rest of the office. Something phasing in his expression that disappeared so quickly Kotorou wasn't entirely sure if he imagined it or not.

"I remember everything, I'm just good at lying and let them think they had me backed into a corner. If he came, things would get.... complicated. I can falsify everything about me in front of anyone but... ahem." His level eyes fixed on gold ones with an intensity that made the alpha shudder, scared even. "Don't fuck it up. I've already fed the info to the Oyabun and they're making preparations. If the rest of them say they haven't seen me for a few days when you rescue them then assume I'm dead and don't come looking." Bokuto frowned, worried for the omega and wanting to reassure him but there wasn't much point. He knew there was a good chance Tsukki could have been identified and could be walking to his death when he left. Bokuto reached forward to rest a hand over the omegas but it was shoved into a pocket before he got there.

“I'm glad you're alive. Tets... _He_ never gave up home you know, he-”

“I know. He's to stupid for his own good.” Although the words that came out of the omegas mouth where harsh but the softening of his eyes told a different story. “This meeting never happened.” He stood and made to leave stopping for a second with his face facing Bokuto

“I'm glad you're all doing okay. Akaashi is fine. If I disappear then... tell Kuroo I never really stopped thinking about him.” And with that he left without a word, leaving the alpha trying to process what had just happened. The meeting had barely lasted for a few minutes but it left him shell shocked. Slowly, he reached for the package and opened it to look at the content, several small bottles of colorless liquid sat inside carefully wrapped in paper as a means of cushioning. Handling the box like it was a new born pup, he exited, calling Daichi to let him know where they had to be in three days time.

* * *

Kei got back to the mansion without incident, shedding his disguise and dumping them in in his cars boot once he'd parked up in the basement. He regularly used them when he ran errands or went out for a leisure walk so no one would think twice about them if someone checked his car over. When he ascends to the second floor, a familiar redhead with wet hair and a towel around his neck turned onto the same corridor from the showers. Kei could smell his foul mood and exhaustion before he saw him and shuddered a little, Akukas presence was unnerving in itself but the scowl that replaced his usual faux easygoing grin that never seemed to leave his lips made his skin chill.

“You look like shit. Rough mission?” Kei asked, voice surprisingly even and chiding. Akuka's scowl deepened as he sniffed at the air.

“Pillory. First time.” He said simply, wrinkling his nose with disgust. Tsukishimas stomach lurched. Now that the redhead had mentioned it, Tsukkishimas keen nose could pick up the lingering scent of multiple alphas despite the omega having scrubbed himself raw, slight red patches lingered across the skin not covered by his yukata. _God this shouldn't be our lives._ Kei nodded, words unnecessary. They walked in silence until they came to the hallway where their rooms where, Tsukkishima couldn't get away from the formidable omega quickly enough.

“You got any painkillers? Strong ones.” Kei froze with his hand on his door, feeling the omegas presence behind him as opposed to hearing him, his footfalls silent.

“Sure,” He said and entered. Unfortunately, Tendou followed him inside, clicking the door closed behind him. Something about it made Kei feel uncomfortable. He slid the doors separating his work space from his living quarters and routed through his medicine cupboard. “I've got Codine or low dose Morphine tablets if you want something really strong.”

“Codine sounds good, Tsukki.” Kei hummed and pulled out the box, checking they where still in date. He realizing a second to late as a hand curled around his throat. With a terrifying amount of strength, the slightly shorter omega dragged him around and punned him to the wall one handed, slowly lifting him up until his lifted off the floor. Tsukkishima grasped at the hand holding him up, baffled that the omega had the strength left to lift him with apparent ease but his ability to think was limited as his air suppl was all but cut off. Akukas face filled his vision.

“I fucking knew it. I never liked you in particular but I fucking knew something was up with you. I can smell that alpha swat team alpha on you.” Kei grunted, trying to fight the iron grasp around his throat as it cut off his air supply, to terrified to try and fight back. Fighting would be a waste of energy.

The hand let him go moments before he was about to pass out and he dropped to his knees heaving for air. Akuka walked out of sight for a moment and returned dropped to a crouch in front of him and waving a scalpel in front of Keis face. ”So you _do_ remember. I think you know me well enough so I don't need to tell you what I will do with this,” He wiggled the metal instrument dangerously close to Keis nose. “Now tell me. Who is this Ushijima Wakatoshi? I have an idea but I want to be sure. Just so I know.” Tsukkishima remained silent, grasping his throat as air burned his throat. Aku gave him five seconds before stabbing the scalpel into the floor in warning. “I've been holed up in the basement for the last two days taking filthy grunts knots one after another like some whore and I'll drag you down there right now if you don't start talking. It's not fun. Not at fucking all. So forgive me if I'm a little impatient.” Kei averted his eyes, pushing away the images that made him want to vomit at the mere thought. Nothing rattled him, not torturing and killing people who didn't _really_ deserve it, not reducing himself to some obedient bed whore for the boss to keep himself alive. But this. This made his skin crawl. He stammered, tripping over his rushed words.

“He was your alpha. You where courting, trying to escape.” The scalpel made another indent in the varnished wood flooring.

“Do not _lie_ to me _.”_ Akukas face twisted with rage, words coming out as a snarl. “I'm here because some low life alpha bonded me in rut. Your fucking mentors words if you recall? Was Ushijima _that_ alpha?” Kei reared back, the omegas livid voice raising the hairs on the back of his neck. _Fear_ clogging his throat. He nodded.

“You and believe them? Hasn't it ever crossed your mind that the syndicate might have _lied?_ You're a fucking idiot if you swallow everything,” Despite his fear, he managed a mocking smirk, put some amusement into his voice. Akuka stayed quiet, anger still evident but his pupils swept over Keis face, searching and analyzing. Finally, he sighed, standing and tossing the scalpel where it landed on a metal surface with a clatter somewhere behind him.

“As far as I'm aware, some alpha tried to sway me and bonded me and as a result my memories are gone and I don't even know _who_ I am. I don't give a _shit_ if getting sterilized stops alphas from being able to command you, that should have been _my_ choice, not oyabuns.” The omega swayed on his feet, grasping at his head and frowned. “I'll make him regret living, If whatever you're up to gets in the way of that then I'll make you beg for death,” Akuka hissed. He grabbed the box of painkillers and swayed to the door, probably two days of... exhaustion, a mission gone south and getting into a car crash catching up to him. The door slammed and Kei sighed, forcing himself to stand and sitting in his desk chair. He feared Akuka might relay what they had just discussed to the oyabun but the way he had spoken made it sound like Akuka was taking it personal, far more interested in taking down his former alpha than Keis obvious defection.

He slid his glasses off and palmed his eyes, feeling drained. Meeting up with Bokuto was stupid enough but provoking Tendou? He couldn't pinpoint when he'd became so foolhardy. A knock on the door made him jump, cursing himself for his moments of weakness. He angrily wrenched the door open to find a regular guard, fear flashing across his face at the whatever face Kei was pulling.

“S-sorry to bother you M-Megane-Sama, Oyabun is summoning you, he's in a good mood. We've got a tip on Oikawa moving in three days.” The grunt said, a little excitement in his voice. Kei exited his room without a word, shoving the guard aside without effort as he made towards the master bedroom where Daisho would certainly be waiting for him. Everything was falling into place. Maybe, just maybe, this would be the last time he had to tolerate that _vile_ bastards face and he could drop the mask he'd held up for ten years for the sake of self preservation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for the comments and I appreciate any to come!!! I'll catch up on them eventually XD been a bit of a hectic weekend and I start a new job tomorrow!! Super excited!
> 
> I forgot to add this at the end of the last chapter. A Pillory is one of those medieval wooden public humiliation/discipline restraint things where people where restrained with and the general public would throw rotten fruit and vegetables at them as a form of punishment for minor crimes.
> 
> Codine - an Opium based drug that's actually illegal in Japan but available in most other countries via prescription.
> 
> Onism  
> n. the frustration of being stuck in just one body, that inhabits only one place at a time, which is like standing in front of the departures screen at an airport, flickering over with strange place names like other people’s passwords, each representing one more thing you’ll never get to see before you die—and all because, as the arrow on the map helpfully points out, you are here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing in

Ushijima was surprised when Daichi came out of his private office with something akin to a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

“Meeting. Now!” He called, louder than was absolutely necessary. Wakatoshi stepped around from his desk, joining the rest of the office, the circle very small with Bokuto absent and Iwaizumi still overseeing Oikawas guard. As soon as they where gathered around the board, Daichi started scribbling on post-its, placing them up and and slapping the board.

“Ko's had a tip off. Someone in the syndicate is defecting. They think we'll be at Yokohama port at 9pm sending Oikawa off to China on Thursday. They also handed over an antidote to the toxin in those chips the Kanbu have. If we play this right we can evacuate all of the Kanbu safely and bring our omegas home _and_ get Oikawa out of here.” Wakatoshi couldn't remember seeing Daichi show such determination, nor could he remember the last time he himself felt so light. Confidence rolled off him and overpowered any other scents in the air. Kuroo was the first to break the silence.

“You can't be serious? Who contacted him? Is it even a reliable source? How do we even know the antidote works?” Wakatoshis hope faded at the question but Daichi waved dismissively.

“Ko knows the guy, he met with them today and said there is a bit of an upraising in the syndicate. Things are shifting, they're beginning to turn on each other and if we take the Kanbu off the playing field? They will fall apart.” Ushijima let the information was over his mind. Possibilities, precautions, potential outcomes and they only had three days to solidify a plan.

“You mentioned an antidote?” He asked. Daichi nodded with a grin.

“Bokuto's bringing it back, lots of it. I don't know how it works yet but we'll need to find a way to activate the chips, not knowing the exact timescale they go on is going to make things tricky, it's to big of a risk to leave it to chance and it's life or death if we're off.” Kuroo walked towards the door with a grin in place.

“We should still have Yahabas chip in storage, I'll get Kenma on analyzing it if it's still working. I analysed the toxin, I can possibly recreate it to make sure that antitoxin does what it's supposed to.” Daichi nodded at him. Asahi followed him, saying something about finding the blueprints of the building and contacting Iwaizumi leaving Wakatoshi and Sawamura alone. Wakatoshi felt a little useless, Not having anything in particular he could run off too and Daichi seemed to read his mind.

“We've only known for a few minutes, Help me get all the details down before they get back so we can start putting together a strategy. Three days isn't long.” Grateful that head of the department was as accommodating as possibly, Wakatoshi gladly joined him at the board.

* * *

The morning of the mission was bizarrely relaxing. Wakatoshi rose early and made his way to the office himself, Daichi, Bokuto, Kuroo, Asahi, Iwaizumi and Kageyama went over their plan for the final time. Theoretically it was relatively straight forward but there where far to many variables. More things than Wakatoshi was comfortable with but they where running out of time. They sat around in quiet discussion, Iwaizumi a little outside of the group as he was still unhappy, to say the least, about Oikawa being used as bait. Two days prior, the office had been the venue of a loud shouting match between the detective director and the black haired alpha. It had ended with Iwaizumi storming out after agreeing but it left a a bad taste in everyones mouth. Wakatoshi was sure he wasn't the only one that prayed the risk was worth it, not having Oikawa there could lead to a setback they probably couldn't recover from.

Before they left, Kenma passed them each a modified taser he had been working on with the arms repairs engineer.

“These are modified,” He explained once he had passed the black and yellow gun like weapons out. “These put out a higher voltage to activate the chips than normal tasers so be careful with them, We got the old one working and tested it. There's enough charge in this for two shots so try not to waste them. Avoid to close to the heart or you risk causing a heart attack. They have the normal twenty ft range and take a few minutes to rewind so try to use them when you know you're going to hit your mark and not if you get into a one on one.” He finished with an oddly serious look. “I don't want to put anymore pressure on you but I think you can do it.” The appreciative claps the omega got on the back seemed to much for him and he deal with. He batted hands away, side stepping an enthusiastic Bokuto and Kuroo approaching for a hug and put his hands up in a warding manner.

“I had a thought too. Do you remember that story about how bonds between omegas and alphas break if the omega passes away?” He asked, playing with his long hair thoughtfully.

The alphas looked between themselves, Asahi answering.

“The one about how the bond breaks so the omegas soul can pass on without any remaining ties to the world?” Kenma nodded, a look of distaste on his face.

“That one. Some old bs based on the outdated opinion that omegas can't live without an alpha. But I remembered it this morning, maybe the base of it has something to do with why the Kanbu can't remember anything? It kind of vaguely fits with the story and I think rebonding might bring their memories back. It's a theory but,” He trailed off, shrugging. “Maybe if they didn't die then they just lost their memories instead. Hypothetically speaking.” The room fell into silence while everyone pondered on the theory presented. Daichi stood up, patting the omega on the shoulder and chuckling fondly at the smaller co-worker.

“I think you're on to something there Kenma. Hypothetically it does make sense.”

“Do you think it's okay though? If the mission succeeds do you think it's okay to rebond them? They're kinda... brainwashed? So they wouldn't want to and forcing them into it is... kinda wrong you know?” Bokuto shuffled uncomfortable and Wakatoshi frowned. The thought didn't sit well with him but given the circumstances....

“Kenma, what do you think? Being an omega yourself?” Kuroo asked, face completely serious yet soft at his old friend. “You can be honest.” Kenma shuffled as the rooms attention focused on him once again. He was cool and unwavering when he gave information to the team but talking personally still seemed to be tough.

“I think it's okay. They where forced into breaking their bonds so it's like... setting things right? If it works. If they don't want to stick around after then that's their choice. I need to get back to work.” The small omega left without another word but Wakatoshi felt considerably more at ease with that answer.

* * *

“Is everyone set?” Daichis voice came through Wakatoshis headphone as he observed the crowd from the walkway near the porting bay. The ferry to China had already let its passengers off and was currently in the process of loaded with crates. The taser strapped to his belt felt like it weight fiftyfold its weight. They had needed something to activate the chips on their time and Kuroo and Kenma had got really got their heads together and worked on a modified tazer. Kenma had even gone as far as to get the only they had in storage working to test it and he had seen himself how it had worked. The only trouble was that they had two shots with it and rewinding the cord that would deliver the shock to the target would be impossible to pull off in a close quarters encounter. He brushed his hand over it reassuringly and touched the button on his earpiece.

“Ready,” He said through the headset, hearing the check ins of his team as he walked towards the huge glass doors to the huge port.

“Confirm targets spotted. Shoyo and Keiji are in disguises in the crowds.” Daichi followed up with.

“No sightings, There are grunts in several locations, I've taken them out,” Wakatoshi added, meaning that all the omegas where inside the building as he had been assigned to check the outer perimeter.

“Tendou is in a security guard uniform,” Bokuto affirmed, sounding a little out of breath. “Had to go around him or he'd have seen me. Getting to position now.” The line went quiet for a little while.

“Tsukkishima is here, he's taken over CCTV in the security room, I didn't think he'd come out of the den but everyone should be here.” Kuroo spoke confidently, almost excited.

“There are some scrapes on the ceiling that look unnatural but I can't see the other side, anyone got an angle on it? North side of the gate,” Kageyama inquired, voice cool. There where a few answers on 'no' and a few beats of silence before Asahi spoke.

“Has anyone seen Yuu?” There was a measure of concern in his voice. The line remained silent for a little while.

“Hold positions, someone get around and check on that ceiling, we shouldn't move until we-” The rest of the words from the speaker where overridden by the loud announcement from inside the building letting everyone inside know that boarding of the ferry would begin shortly.

“Fuck, we're out of time. Everyone, Antitoxin ready to drop in five and we have one hour, find one of them, whoever is closest and mark them until you get a chance to incapacitate one of them. Check in when you can and the moment you have someone down, backup will be around to pick up and move them so we can move quickly and help each other as and when and the _moment_ anyone sees Yuu, let everyone know where.” There was a unanimous 'roger' from everyone. “And good luck.” Daichi added. Wakatoshi didn't bother to respond this time and let himself through the gate into the large building. Over the network Daichi counted down.

“Antitoxin and signal blockers dropping in three, two, on-” Static fed through the earpiece and Wakatoshi switched it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few scenes that need some fixing so updates are going to notably start slowing down soon but we're about half way through this fic!! Pretty sure I need to add to the chapter count but some bits need ironing out here of there so I'll amend as I go.
> 
> TYSM FOR COMMENTING!!!! honestly I get so motivated to proof (as best as I can) and post with comments and I love reading them especially while I was nervous this morning and spent a while replying to the ones I hadn't got a chance to ^^
> 
> Okay I started a new job today after having a hectic weekend with crazy friends for my birthday and I also caught a cold somewhere and started feeling awful an hour into my shift.
> 
> I'll come back with a chapter name/loosely related obscure word later because I can't think straight right now >.<


	10. Chapter 10

Yokohama port terminal was bustling given the evening hour. People hung around in anticipation of their ferrys to take them over the boarder to lands beyond. Akuka stood in his position, already irritated from the security uniform he'd stolen from the body of his first kill of the day. Honestly, how they wore these itchy uniforms all day was beyond him. The itchy brown wig he wore was beginning to give him a headache ant the to small uniform hat wasn't helping. Just a little longer and he could finally rip them off, maybe burn them when they got back to the den with Oikawa finally in the Oyabuns possession. Akuka sighed, keeping tabs on all the under cover officers he'd spotted. They must have been either inexperienced or maybe he was just to good at this, they where obvious to spot amidst the crowd of holiday makers.

Something about this entire setup felt off, or maybe he just felt off after the few failed missions and the days spent in that cursed basement hovel. He'd spent the last few days resting and he felt back to normal but something in their air bothered him. He couldn't put his finger on what it was but he'd felt it since the moment they had left the den. He shrugged it off, the more he tried to chase the idea and figure out was wrong the more he'd be off focus. He'd lose the deadly game they played before it even started.

He checked his watch, fifteen minutes until they started boarding. He moved, cooly, spotting Go hiding in an alcove they'd made in advanced in the strange, asymmetric ceiling. Midori and Renji easily blending into the crowd in their feminine disguises that rendered them unrecognizable. Gin was nowhere to be seen but Aku knew he was around somewhere, probably already in position near the gate where Aku was currently making his way to. Whatever happened today, by the en of it he would definitely be handing Oikawa over to the boss so that he could excuse himself for a little and track down Ushijima and make feel every bit of his hatred for causing him to lose his freedom.

When he got to his position, standing inconspicuously next to another security guard, something happened that he certainly hadn't expected. There was the tinkling sound of tin scraping across marble, multiple of them, and an all to familiar hissing noise. A few foot away from him, a cloud of white smoke rose from the floor. Another a few feet away in the opposite direction. His tall stature let him see the same thing happen and before he could move the entire crowd was engulfed in the cloud. He covered his mouth and started moving away from it but the crowd of passengers didn't allow for him to move before he was engulfed in the smog. His glove proved to be useless but the slightly sour taste of the gas in the air didn't make his mind fog like he'd expected it to.

Passengers screamed, running in all directions, turning the large hall into utter choas. He thick fog reduced viability and he couldn't make out any familiar forms in the crowd.

“What the fuck is going on? Megane! What can you see over there?” He barked into his earpiece over the screaming of panicked bystanders. Static crackled as he pressed the receiver, broken clips of voices baking it through but nothing steady. “Come on cone _on!”_ He hissed at the ear piece. Pulling it off to inspect it. The red light blinking next to the signal button made him throw the earpiece on the floor and crush it under his heel. _Fine, you want to play like that,_ He mentally screamed at the crushed remains of it. Looking around, he ran towards the security room and slipped inside a corridor, getting there and finding Megane overlooking the cameras with two dead bodies neatly stacked to one side. The screens in front of the blond showing static/

“The fuck is going on? Did someone let off a little EMP or something?” He hissed as he pulled the wig off, grabbing his bag and changing into casual clothes, refitting his weapons to him and throwing his favorite massively oversized hoodie over it to keep it hidden from view. Megane grumbled under his breath.

“Unless no one said anything I didn't know about it either, What was that gas?” He frowned, grabbing his own bag. Akuka shrugged, the taste of it still on his tongue but he didn't feel anything different. It didn't appear to have an immediate effect and he didn't know of any gasses or chemicals that took more than a few minutes to take effect in some way or another and that time frame had now passed. It had to be some kind of distraction.

“No idea, if it's supposed to be a diversion then it's pretty pathetic. There best not be another syndicate here or I swear I'll fuck them up. Whatever, did you spot Oikawa anywhere?” He asked as he stood by the door, hearing guards approach and readying his blade. Megane stepped to the other side of the door and readied his much smaller combat knife. The guards burst through the door and they omegas let them in, sinking their blades into the back of their necks and quietly lowered them to the floor, either dead or dying. Aku threw his backpack over his shoulder.

“You stay here, If those cameras come back up call me if you can, on my phone.” He didn't give the other time to respond and left, ignoring the question about his headpiece. He joined the still chaotic crowd, most of it having thinned out while guards ran around trying to calm people. He overheard one of them say something about a bomb drill test. That didn't sit right with Akuka. Growing irate, he paced towards a food vendor stall and slipped inside, glad the attendee was gone and observed silently out of view. He spotted Midori, Renji nowhere to be seen and caught and trotted over.

“Lets wait outside the gate, I don't like this,” He hissed when he reached the omega in a blue suit and white blouse as he lent down to slip out of he heels he'd worn, he slipped off the long,blond wig he'd worn, completely unnoticed in the chaos.

“Me neither. The gas didn't serve any real purpose.” soft curls now free of the wig, Midori slipped the items into his backpack and retrieved some running shoes. “Do you think we should retreat? This reeks of a setup.” a slow smile pulled at Akukas lips as they trotted towards the gate, the doors left unguarded in the chaos.

“I'm not leaving here until we have Oikawa. We'll check and see if they're using this as a distraction to get Oikawa on the boat and if not we'll oversee the-” As soon as they stepped out of the main door, Akuka caught sight of someone pointing a gun at him, he identified it as a taser and bent himself backwards, stopping himself from walking right into its path. It flew harmlessly past his face and he caught the wire, yanking it out of the familiar alphas hands and tossed it aside.

“Oh It's _so_ good to see you,” He hissed in a somewhat singsong manner, making to move towards the alpha who had been dancing around him for weeks backed up, taking an actual gun out. He drew his pistol with the intention of shooting the alpha in the kneecaps to keep him still but a butchered cry from besides him had him snap his head around. He hadn't noticed the other alpha standing in front of a particular omega on the other side of the door. Holding a taser up that seemed to hit its mark. Midori twitched and jerked on his feet and collapsed like a log against the floor unmoving. Akuka pulled a small knife from his pocket and threw it at Ushijimas middle, keeping his eye on the alpha pulling the tasers wire off his fellow unconscious - or dead - he wasn't sure, Kanbu member and ran towards the ship, firing a few badly aimed shots at the ground. Akuka easily dodged them and gave chase, casting a look back to see Ushijima dropping the bloodied knife to the floor, one hand covering his side and following at a slower pace. _Perfect. Two birds with one stone,_ he thought.

The alpha who he knew to have been the omegas main guard for some time sprinted forward with the omega in front of him some thirty feet ahead, they entered the ferry and disappeared from sight with a right turn. Akuka gave chase, shooting down a regular officer how looked like he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He sped to his left in pursuit, seeing the heels of the alpha as he turned again into the narrow corridor. Slowly closing the distance, Aku jumped over the railing of some curled descending stairs, landing neatly and looked down both ends of the long corridor lined with what he assumed where passenger cabins. Not a sound disturbed the halls besides some distant footfalls above and the quiet occasional creak of the boat. He studied each and every door, all open much to his annoyance and noticed one slowly creaking closed. Smiling a little, he stalked towards it and almost walked into a cleaner who exited one of the rooms.

She turned around to apologies and he covered her mouth, reflexively digging her on the back of her head with the pistol he held and held her now slack body off the floor as a shield.

“ _I spy with my little eye~”_ he sang as he approached, stopping in front of the door.

“ _Something beginning wiiiiith_ ~” He toed the door open and shot randomly, peaking over his hostages shoulder and frowning. The small cabin was barren, the wardrobe doors open, he opened the wardrobe door, gun raised and found it empty. The bathroom also barren. Irked, he studied the room as if they might just appear when he heard the slightest creak of a floorboard behind him. He spun round, limp body still in hand barely in the nick of time to stop the pins of a taser from burying themselves into his back. They hit the nameless cleaner, her body twitching and writhing in his hands and he dropped her to the floor, shaking off the shock he got through contact.

The spiky haired alpha flashed a look of what could have been horror but his guard was up almost instantly as Akuka lurched at him. Throwing his tanto with his now free hand and driving towards the alphas with a quick and silent kill but the alpha was ready for him. He tried to snatch at the omegas wrist but missed, managing to block his arm. The force of Akukas advance sent them back until the alphas back jit the opposite wall of the hallway. He was several inches smaller in stature but his broad build gave him a strength advantage. Akuka smiled as they pushed in a stalemate, his blade inches from the alphas chest, stopped against the alphas braced forearms.

“Never caught your name, where's your little boyfriend?” He taunted through gritted teeth through strain. The alpha growled, eyes flashing dangerously and he shoved roughly, sending Akuka back a foot. They both raised their pistols, mirroring each others movements. The alpha caught Akukas wrist but he slashed at the alphas arm and slashed at it, making him flinch and drop his gun. The hand reeled back and the fist connected with Akus jaw hard, making stars dance around the edges of his vision for a second. That as all the alpha needed to twist his wrist painfully and wrestle the silenced pistol from his grasp.

“ _you_ -” He snarled, losing his patience with the unnecessary back and fourth until something shattered over his head from the side. The alpha in front seemed caught as off guard as Akuka was and it was more than he needed. He slashed horizontally, feeling the satisfying slice of flesh and grabbed a handful oh the alphas hair, twisting to the side and sending him face first into his knee. Wet instantly seeped through his jeans and a satisfying crunch made him release the alpha. He dropped to the floor like a stone. Flexing his neck from the ache in his jaw, he turned on the omega, looking down at the shattered remains of a lamp on the floor and stepping around them. He closed in in the terrified omega, enjoying how the evident panic in his scent escalated as he edged backwards, eyes flicking between Akuka and the collapsed alpha behind him.

“You've caused me far more trouble than you're worth, _Oikawa-kun._ I took a lot of knots for you getting away from me last time. Won't be making that mistake again.” The terrified omega grabbed for something in his pocket and lunged forward with it, aim wild and posture completely off. Akuka laughed. He knocked the knife out of the omegas hand with a lazy wave of his hand. Spending some time terrorizing the omega was certainly appealing but heavy footfalls approached down the stairs Akuka had jumped down earlier. He grabbed Oikawa, folding an arm around his back and covering his mouth with his gloved hand and dragged him into the nearest room, quietly closing the door over and dragging the omega into the wardrobe. Oikawa fought his hold furiously but it was futile. He could knock him out and save himself the effort but he might be heard, instead he craned his neck so he could whisper in his ear.

“Hush hush now, Behave for me and I'll let the little alpha live mkay?” He warned sweetly under his breath. The omega tensed up and then nodded shakily, his entire body quaking. The wetness on his gloves a good indication that the omega was crying, snot and all. _Disgusting._

The footfalls stopped as they reached the end of the hall.

“ _Iwaizumi_ ,” A familiar baritone voice carried through the space, footfalls following as the alpha came to a stop not to far from the entrance to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sick :( no chapter title. I've been excited to post this, this is where things REALLY start getting interesting ^O^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phasing

Wakatoshi bent down to check over the fallen alpha, one hand covering the stab wound on his side, nothing serious but enough to make running painful. Iwaizumi lay in a crumpled heap, blood trailing from his unnaturally bent nose and two nasty looking slashes showing through the torn fabric of his arm and chest. Wakatoshi knelt down, gun in hand and gave the alphas shoulder a gentle shake. His dark brows furrowed and blinked, groaning as he allowed Wakatoshi to ease him into a seated position.

“Where's Oikawa?” He demanded, looking around and fumbling for his gun. Wakatoshi helped him to his feet.

“He took him.” Wakatoshi wasn't asking. He glanced at his watch, forty minutes since the antitoxin grenades had been set off. He cursed inwardly, they'd already wasted so much time and the unconscious body of a cleaner in one of the rooms he passed with the spent weapon still connected to her said that Iwaizumi couldn't do anything if faced with one of the Kanbu. He stopped for a second to wind the taser he'd stuffed in his pocket ready to fire again while inspecting the rooms of the corridor one by one. Nothing, not a trace. He turned, ready to start searching elsewhere when he spotted Iwaizumi pressing a finger to his lips, pointing at a door at his end. Wakatoshi armed himself with both the pistol and the taser, edging to Iwaizumis position as quietly. He peaked around the slightly ajar door and spotted a faint but obvious bloodied footprint on the carpet. The alphas cast a sidelong glance at each other and edged in the room. Wakatoshi took a slow breath to calm the rising adrenaline making his hands unsteady, his aim less than perfect.

“Satori?” He said breathily, then; “Akuka?” Nothing. Not a sound. Eyeing Iwaizumi once more, he stood in front of the wardrobe with both weapons raised while Iwaizumi grabbed the handle of one of the doors, stopped for a second and swung them open.

Huddled in the wardrobe was Oikawa, a torn bit of fabric stuffed in his mouth and his hands bound in front of him with cable ties, his entire form shaking. Wakatoshi pocketed his weapons and reached to pulled him out but the omega shoved at him, frantically inclining his head towards the rooms entrance. Wakatoshi noticed the air vent behind him with its cover removed and stepped back. The muted sound of bullets made him snap his head to the door. Satori held up a pistol with a silencer on it, a grunt came from his partner as he fell to the floor. Narrowed red eyes met his own and he aimed the taser but a bullet ricocheted off it and it fell from his hand.

“Hello handsome, fancy seeing you here. What a _nice_ coninky-dink eh? _”_ The tone the omega spoke in made Wakatoshi chill. The narrow eyed grin he gave as he stepped into the room gelid, words dripping with malice. The still healing wounds on the side of his face reminded the alpha of what had occurred just two weeks ago. Wakatoshi instinctively raised his pistol instinctively and another shot sent it flying, clinking against the wall and falling out of his reach. He raised both hands in surrender.

“Tendou, ple-”

“Shut it, _Shut up._ I am _sick_ of hearing you talk. Maybe I'll start with your tongue as soon as I've passed the defect off,” He jabbed his free hand in the direction of the wardrobe where Oikawa remained whimpering. Wakatoshi stepped back, trying to think of how he could get to the taser without getting shot but Satoris attention was on him unwavering. He almost flinched when the quiet crackle and the familiar sound of Daichis voice in his ear broke the silence only pierced by Oikawas muffled whimpering.

“ _Signals are back up. What is everyones position?”_

“ _Hinata is out, He's fine, I've got him in the medics office with backup.”_ That was Asahi, his voice shaken.

“ _Kuroo, Tsukkis with me, he's out cold but he's fine. Heading to the medics office from the rear end.”_ Bokuto sounded bright, far to pleased given the situation.

“ _Oh thank god.”_ Kuroos relief was clear in his voice.

“ _I found Akaashi tased outside of gate four and there's blood leading onto the ship and signs of shots fired.”_ Kageyama sounded out of breath like he was running.

“ _Wakatoshi, Hajime, check in.”_ Daichi said. Wakatoshi kept his expression level. There was no way he could press the button on his earpiece without being noticed and he didn't need to check to know that Iwaizumi was still out cold.

“ _Wakatoshi, Hajime, check in please. And any signs of Tendou, Nishinoya or Suga?”_

“ _No sign Dai.”_

“ _Non here.”_

“ _Still searching.”_

“ _There was an alcove build into the ceiling that I mentioned earlier, I'm just seeing if I can get to it from a vent from the out-”_ Kuroos voice cut off with a grunt, a sharp metallic sound coupled with the sound of a scuffle drowned by the concerned shouts of the rest of the team.

“ _I can see everyones gps, someone get to the external air vent between gate one and two_ stat, _Ushijima and Iwaizumi are on the ferry, everyone available get over there_ now! _Check in if you see anyone.”_ Daichi barked over the headset and it fell into silence.

“Spacing out a little there? Don't mock me,” Satori seemed unamused by Wakatoshis lack of words. He came to a stop in the center of the room, one hand aiming his pistol at Wakatoshi and his other holding his Tanto loosely at his side. Wakatoshi just need to stall, it wasn't over just yet. He wet his lips, a strange bout of nervousness settling over him.

“Your face. What happened?” Akuka gave him a wide eyed look of confusion and then a small cackle of laughter left his lips. The action seemed to relax him, the anger that had possessed him earlier subsiding.

“ _I'm on the boat, there's a trail leading to the left wing cabins and we have eighteen minutes left, anyone free get down here_ now! _Wakatoshi, Hajime, if you can year this we're coming,”_

“Strange one but okay? Car crash, few near misses with knife fights, a few things. My turn. How good did it feel when you knotted and bonded me? Get your little alpha rocks off?” He put his pistol in a concealed holder hidden from view by his oversized hoodie. Wakatoshi recalled him wearing similar clothing back in their teen years, the oversized hoodie or jumper and fitted jeans despairingly nostalgic.

“We where friends. In high school. We played volleyball tog-”

“Ne-eeeeh. I didn't asked for a romanticized rape story thank you very much. I said what did it _feel_ like?” The way his voice dipped, hissing the word with a smile made Wakatoshis stomach knot.

“I never forced myself on you. The decision to bond was mut-” Wakatoshi ducked as the tanto shot through the air and buried itself into the wall behind him. He felt the air ripple as it passed by his cheek merely a centimeter from cutting it.

“YOU'RE FUCKING LYING!” the omegas smile twisted into a snarl as he stormed forward. Wakatoshi sidestepped, catching the hand with the gun and twisting. Satori cursed but didn't release it, pulling his free hand back and cuffed him where the omegas knife had hit its mark earlier. Wakatoshi grunted as sharp shots of pain tore across his torso, other hand coming to catch the omegas free hand and he pushed, raw strength forcing the omega back. A slender leg came up and the omega used the alphas chest as a springboard. The strength of his kick off from Wakatoshis chest sent him backwards while the omega tossed himself backwards, hands freed from Wakatoshis momentary slack and he landed gracefully in a crouch.

“You-re fu-”

shots where fired and the omega yelped, falling to his knees and reaching for something inside his jacket. Wakatoshi made a dive for the taser and waited for Daichi or whoever had gotten there first to step around. The figure that emerged from the door frame was not one he had expected but was still one he recognized regardless.

“Gin what the _fuck?”_ Satori hissed from the floor, crawling towards the bed. The silver haired omega watched him crawl, face neutral, and he raised his gun again, firing a bullet into the back of the omegas other leg. Satori grunted, turning and shuffling until his back hit the bathroom door. Sugawara didn't pay any heed to Wakatoshi, one glance over him enough to confirmed he was unarmed so he ignored him.

“Oyabun told me to keep watch over you and if you make any strange moves to take you out. Why is that alpha alive?” He could have been asking what he ate for breakfast as Sugawara gestured at Wakatoshi with his hand, spinning the gun in his hand like a toy. Akuka growled at him. Wakatoshi used the distraction to slowly reach for the taser, merely inches away from his grasp.

“ _Someone get here quick, I-I hit N-Noya with a tazer b-but he's... something's not…..”_ Kuroos voice was frantic over the earpiece but Wakatoshi blocked it out. He focused on Sugawara, posture casual.

“What the fuck Gin? You fucking _know_ I want that alpha, Oikawas in the closet, Oyabun is gunna kill your ass-”

“Oyabun is tired of your games Aku I'm under orders to kill you if you start fucking around again. Sorry, it's nothing personal.” This time, he raised his pistol and aimed it at the red haired omegas head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still sick, couldn't focus enough to check over this properly but at the same time my brain is mush from taking in all the processes and what not from my new job @.@
> 
> Also I love cliff hangers and I need to finish writing a few scenes I missed initially >.<


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> times running out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I'll reply to comments later. Not doing much besides sleeping and working at the moment and I'm still not proof reading properly because I can't focus so sorry if this chapter is riddled with errors, I'll definitely come back and fix it up when I'm back to normal :)
> 
> okay I felt guilty leaving the fic on a cliff hanger so here's an early update. IF YOU HAVE ANY THOUGHTS PLEASE LEAVE THEM, I LOVE READING COMMENTS SO MUCH THEY GIVE ME LIFE! T.T

The silver haired omega raised his gun but Wakatoshi was faster. He grabbed the taser and fired it. The omegas eyes flickered towards him but it was to late. The pins sank into his chest and his entire body spasmed uncontrollably as volts of electricity coursed through him. The short lived relief was swept away as Tendou dove up and made a break for the door, disappearing out of sight before Wakatoshi could stop him. He dropped the taser, pulling the pins from the omega and securing his wrists with reinforced handcuffs as footsteps approached. He raised his gun but dropped it quickly as a breathless Daichi finally caught up followed by Kageyama and took stock of the room.

“Wakatoshi wha.. what.. shit, _Suga_ ,” His focus honed in on the unconscious omega, letting out a slow sigh and kneeling at his side, eyes flickering between him and Iwaizumis still unconscious form. Wakatoshi retrieved his pistol and the taser, winding the cord back as he moved.

“Oikawa's there, Tendou was here a moment ago, I need to find him, can you wait here?” Daichi just nodded, adjusting the omega to a less awkward position while Kageyama released Oikawa from his bindings and moving to check on Hajime who's rugged pants were enough for Wakatoshi to run without guilt, turning right to give chase. The taser felt heavy in his pocket. He had _one_ shot.

The occasional speckle of blood on the floor made it easy to retrace the omegas steps, He'd stayed behind longer than he should but he also had a duty to his team. The trail lead him into a wide open seating are, tables and chairs covered most of the area and cozy sofas surrounded wide pillars of wall in the centre with televisions mounted to them. He trained both weapons in line with his vision, very aware that regular Yakuza foot soldiers could have made their way onto the ferry by now. The room eerily silent as he slowly paced through the room, inspecting every shadow, every possible hiding place he as he went.

“Satori?” He chanced, calling to the room. Nothing. Minutes ticked by, counting down the time he had left before the mission failed and Satori slipped away from him again, the thought made his hands shake. He took a slow, steadying breath, it did little to help. “Satori, we've taken the rest of the Kanbu into custody. You're the only one left.” He almost jumped when the overhead speakers crackled and a familiar voice sounded from all around.

“ _Bam ba ba baaaa!~ Congraaaaaaaaatulations! Who's a bit cleaver alpha hmm?”_ Wakatoshi studied the far end of the room, still checking every area as he walked. The omega had to be within hearing range but what that range was for a Kanbu member he wasn't entirely sure.

“Satori, we can neutralize your chip. Your boss sent someone else after you so you don't have anywhere to go back to. Please just come out.” The speakers crackled again.

“ _Sheesh, couldn't get enough of me?_ _You alphas sure are persistent.”_

The bar was barren and Wakatoshi immediately noticed the wireless microphone missing. He checked his watch again, Twenty minutes left. He tried to put himself in the omegas shoes, tried to think. Of all things, the Tendou he remembered liked to talk and that doesn't seem to have changed. If he could keep him talking he might distract him enough that he didn't slip away to far. He spoke as he searched around the bar cautiously.

“I believe it was my turn for a question. Why do you think I'm lying? The Yakuza aren't know for their honesty.” Wakatoshi came around and spotted a civillian, terrified and cowering under the bar amongst some boxes, eyeing him with fright. Wakatoshi put his armed hands up in a placating manner and backing off, emerging from the bar.

“ _You have just as much reason to lie as the syndicate does, I don't really care though. Being bonded gave me a pretty shitty time way back when so if I'm dead meat anyway then some revenge would be extra nicey~”_

“What will you do after this?” He asked, edging towards the kitchen area beyond the bar. The sliding door was ajar, the lights had been turned off on the inside and a knocked over box of a tissues was good affirmation he was close. The speakers where quiet for a few

“ _I dunno~ Take a walk along the pier, read some manga. Grab some choc-”_

“chocolate ice cream.” He finished. A response didn't come immediately. The words made a sense of melancholic nostalgia wash over him.

“ _Right....”_ the room fell into silence as Wakatoshi inspected the room from the edge around the door, peaking through and finding nothing until the quiet _thup_ of a silenced gun made him retreat. The bullet breaking through the door and hit the ceiling. _He's low._ Wakatoshi lowered to a crouch, quietly crawling inside and hearing the wizz of bullets flying behind him. He flattened himself behind a counter. Silently, he crossed the next isle to another counter, not hearing bullets this time but noticing two spent bullets un the floor, Satori had probably removed them himself. They hadn't looked at the blueprint for the boat so this was dangerous, he was moving completely blind. He heard shuffling, movement from the far end of the room and then a definite gentle thud and a hiss. Taking a risk, he sped into the isle made up by separating counter tops and appliances and peaked around the corner. In the darkness he could make out a figure dragging itself into the isle. Taser ready, he he stood and closed the distance.

As soon as he was clear to fire, a booted foot cut through the air and swiped the taser out of his hands, clattering on the floor behind him and skidding to a halt. He just managed to grab the hand aiming a pistol at his face barely in enough time to throw it off its course. He dropped to his knees, straddling the omega and forced one arm above his head. The pistol in his other hand was knocked away, sliding under the counter but that was fine, he caught the hand and pinned it above the omegas hand with the other one. He stared down at the omega, face contorted with anger as he tried to wrestle out of the hold. So much anger in his face aimed at Wakatoshi he was momentarily caught off guard, his chest constricting.

“Please listen to me. I can disable the chip if you'll let me and you ca-”

“Why the fuck should I trust _anything_ you have to say?” He freed one of his wrists and reached inside his hoodie, Wakatoshi tried to grasp it again but the knife slashed against his inner arm, forcing him to let go. Satori slid himself forward from beneath the alpha and lurched forward, pinning the alpha beneath him in a reversal of their former positions 8'[;p. Wakatoshi snatched at the knife but the omega held it out of his range. He raised both arms as he had earlier, flicking to his watch and showing he had ten minutes left and meeting the omegas eyes with a level stare.

“Please, just give up, let me take you away from here,” He asked, hearing the softness in his own voice. “I don't want you to hurt any more.” The omega stayed still, the hand holding the weapon hanging in midair. Even in the darkness he could make out the thoughtful frown on Satoris face. Wakatoshi slowly reached up, intention to brush his hand against the omegas cheek but he flinched away, seeming to snap out of whatever thought process he was in, forcing the hand down against the floor in a vice grip and brandished the knife in front of Wakatoshis face.

“You just don't know when to quit _do you_?” The knife flashed in the small amount of light flooding in from the dining hall and Wakatoshi hissed. He reacted quickly, driving an elbow into the omegas chest and forcing himself into a seating position and shoving the omega backwards. Palming the floor, he slid backwards and darted for where he'd heard the taser , spotting it under a fridge. He caught it between his fingers but a kick to his injured arm made him flinch and drop it, inches out of his reach.

“I've had enough of you.” A foot connected with his side harshly, sending him crashing to the floor on his side. “You don't know just how lucky you are to still be breathing,” the sharp sting of a blade under his chin made him crane his neck. “If you are my last kill I can die happy,” Satori growled, a glimmer of borderline insanity in his wide eyes as he reached for something else in within his jacket. Wakatoshi took the moment, seizing for the taser and enclosed his sweaty palms around it. The omega followed the movement but couldn't move quick enough. Wakatoshi jammed the barrel of the taser and pulled the trigger, at point blank range the pins hit their target and he pulled back the second trigger.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered, closing his eyes as the body straddling him twitched and cringed, unable to look. The weapon ran its course and the figure above listed forward unconscious. Wakatoshi caught him by the shoulders, gently guiding his chest to his and buried his face in the unconscious omegas scent glands, his relief tearing from his throat somewhere between a sob and a growl and stayed there for sometime with Satori cradled against his chest. He wasn't sure how long he lay there, it could have been five minutes of several hours but he finally checked in over the network and called for assistance.


	13. Liberosis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes 2 updates in one day (although it's 1.30am so technically not?)
> 
> I'm still sick T.T tysm for the comments again!!! I will reply!

Wakatoshi paced in the interrogation room. So many thoughts and feelings racing through his mind all at once that he felt a headache brewing. They had gotten back to the station some time ago. Two hours and twenty seven minutes to be exact as he checked his watch not two minutes after the last time he had glanced at it. As soon as he had got back the first thing he had done was call an old friend. The moment he'd decided he would move to Tokyo and train to become an officer, he'd promised he would let them know the moment he found Satori and he hadn't forgot that promise. The omega had been shocked during the brief phone call, saying he would make his way up to Tokyo at that moment and ended the call abruptly.

Slowly, he let his eyes drift to the unconscious form handcuffed to the steel chair behind a table, olive brown eyes sweeping over the tranquil expression on the omegas features in sleep. The tiny upcurl of his was lips present even in unconsciousness and a light sheer coated his exposed skin, probably from the effects of the neutralized toxin being expelled from his system. Wakatoshi sighed, resuming his pacing. The omega was still breathing which was an extremely good thing, the antitoxin had worked exactly as planned yet he was nervous about what happens next, he didn't want to think about facing his colleague Asahi again. The sight of the alpha silently weeping over the small form of his deceased ex mate had been tough to swallow as he'd carried Satori with aid back to the terminal. It turned out that the omega hadn't been inside when the antitoxin released so when Kuroo stunned him, the chip activated and the toxin took his course. Wakatoshi forced down the bile that wanted to raise in his throat. Had he acted merely minutes later, that very well could have been his mate.

The only sound that pierced the room was his own agitated foot falls and it didn't help to distract him at all. Several laps of the room later and he heard the minute rustling of clothing followed by an small groan. He turned to face the other person in the room and immediately grabs a bin from under the desk. The omega wretched just as the container is shoved under his chin, trembling as he empties the content of his stomach and continues hacking bile. Once he's settled to panting, The alpha buzzes the caller on the side of the door and drops the bin on the floor just outside to be collected. He fills a plastic cup with water from the jug on the table and lowers himself to one knee so he's at eye level with the omega. Satori gives him a once over as the cup is held before his lips.

"You are probably feeling sick from the after effects anti-toxin. The taser forced the chip to activate after you inhaled the antitoxin gas in the port. Drink." He explained. The omega regards him for a second before obediently putting his lips to the cup and sipping. It was probably a good measure of how awful the omega felt by how easily he submitted, not even attempting to fight or gloat or anything. Wakatoshi deposited the cup on the table once it's empty and sat in the chair opposite. They sit in silence for several seconds, Tendou experimentally shuffling in his seat and frowning upon discovering that his wrists and ankles where cuffed to the steel chair, to secure for him to find a means of escape. The abnormal palor of his skin suggested he didn't really have the energy to try even if he thought he might be able to escape.

"So, guess you figured out a way around the chip eh?" Their was an attempt at enthusiasm in Satoris tone but the rasp in his tone gave away his exhaustion. Wakatoshi studies him, skin pale and glazed with sweat as his body expels the now harmless toxin. They had time now. The pressure of a mission or the timer ticking down on the omegas lives a thing of the past. Tendou wasn't going to slip away from him yet he felt a strange urgency, fearful that if Satori disappeared from his sight this time he might never see him again.

“Tsukkishima, or I believe you call him Megane, handed us the antitoxin a week ago and fed the false information to the syndicate to set up the location. This entire mission was a setup to capture you and your fellow Kanbu members and we succeeded.” He offered, not knowing what else to say in answer to the question. He watched the news sink in, the omegas eyes widening in surprise. A slow smile crept across his face, a measure of humor in tired maroon eyes.

“I should have known he was up to something. So you got us, good work. You look like you have a lot of questions so fire away. Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere anytime soon.” Wakatoshi didn't waste time and leaned forward, resting his palms on the table.

“What do you remember from ten years ago? Do you remember the orphanage? School? Anything?” Satoris smile faded, a bored expression befalling his features.

“I've already told you no. I remember bits of the orphanage? That's it.” Wakatoshi nodded in acknowledgement. At least he seemed willing to talk and they wouldn't be interrupted. He stood up and rested against the edge of the table in front of the omega, studying the bandages he'd put around Satoris thighs with a paramedics help.

“You don't remember us bonding.”

“Nope. I remember waking up feeling pretty shitty for weeks and then started running errands as Oyabuns favorite pet.” Wakatoshi didn't want to think to much about what that entailed.

“You don't remember trying to leave the country, escape the Yakuza and, to borrow your words, run off to a far away paradise?” Satori didn't answer. One fine brow raised, confusion clear on his face as he took the words in. Wakatoshi pressed on.

“We met in our first high school year. You joined the volleyball team as I did and we entered a courtship at the end of our first year. You never told me about what was actually going on in the orphanage you lived in but you convinced me to come with you and study abroad. We bonded the night before we were due to fly to Australia and they took you before we left.” He swallowed, the memories he had buried years ago making a chill run down his spine. He was usually an unwavering force, always pressing forward unshaken but he had found himself to be weak in the face of losing something dear to him. Particularly the red haired omega before him who had slowly shifted to the center of his world in a time passed. “I woke up in the hotel room and you where gone and I never saw you again until that night at the abandoned port.” The room fell into silence. Wakatoshis unwavering stare on the omegas face. Satori just stared back, meeting his intense stare head on and returning it with one of bewilderment, a more genuine expression on his tired features. Wakatoshi leaned closer, something akin to fear crossing the omegas eyes so quickly he thought he may have imagined it as he reached forward to pull the omegas shirt away from his scent glands. Anger burned in his chest as he got to see it up close but he didn't express it. The mark he himself had left had turned grey like his own had when he felt their bond break but the delicate skin was layered with other scars. He leaned forward, inhaling the weak but still familiar scent his heart ached with familiarity at. He grazed his lips against scarred skin, feeling Satori shudder at the contact and kissed it in apology.

“I'm sorry for this but I believe it might help you remember,” he said gently, ignoring the omegas fearful sharp inhale and sinking his elongated fangs into the soft flesh of his scent glands, marking it anew, praying that Kenmas theory had been correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> think I might drop the obscure definitions. I didn't even find enough for all the chapters.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WE FINALLY FIND OUT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO THE OMEGAS AND HOLY HELL I'M PUMPED!! Or as pumped as I can be while sat in bed feeling sorry for myself with tissues and a hot water bottle ehehe. The bizarre thing is this fic still has 17K words left and I'm still adding to it @.@ chapter count is definitely going to change!!
> 
> Liberosis  
> n. the desire to care less about things—to loosen your grip on your life, to stop glancing behind you every few steps, afraid that someone will snatch it from you before you reach the end zone—rather to hold your life loosely and playfully, like a volleyball, keeping it in the air, with only quick fleeting interventions, bouncing freely in the hands of trusted friends, always in play.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a distant past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're ready for angst.

"Congratulations! Canada! Here! We! Come!~" Satori sang while leaning heavily on the alphas shoulders, nosing at his jaw while they somewhat cuddle-walked back to Wakatoshis home. They had both been accepted on a student exchange program on an impressive sports scholarship Tendou had found under the Yakuzas radar and they would be leaving this god forsaken country in merely a weeks time. His soul soared at the prospect of being free to choose his own path in life instead of being a some nameless hitman just because his parents had died shortly after he was born and the orphanage he just so happened to be shipped off to was owned by a syndicate. No one talked about it but he had put it together from the conversations of the 'guardians' rearing them and for what other purpose would he have been taught to use firearms and hand to hand combat skills? His instincts told him that something was going to change the moment he finished school. He'd heard whispers of plans, talks of rehabilitation and relocation and he wasn't about to just go with it. They let Satori and the other omegas he shared a home, if you could call it a home, with attend school and clubs but the threat was there, unspoken but laced into every word from the 'social workers' who looked after them. _Go to school. Act normal. Don't raise suspicion or bring anyone home. Come back to the orphanage. Do your training without complaint and you won't get killed._ Their mistake had been letting Satori go to school. Him and his fellow orphans had struggled making friends but as soon as Satori gained a sports scholarship and entered Shiratorizawas gates, he'd made friends, dreamt of what he could do with his life if given the choice.

Met the alpha who he would share his heat with tonight and bond before running away together. Or at least Wakatoshi didn't know the real reason for why they where leaving the country.

They turned off the main road leading to the school, Satori flipping the freshly acquired diploma in its sleek cylindrical tube into the air and catching it with his arm across Wakatoshis shoulders, the alphas arm tucked around his waist as they waved goodbye to their now former classmates and friends.

"Yes. Are you packed yet? We should be prepared,” Wakatoshi asked as they made their way back to his home. Satori could feel the beginnings of his heat already and walked as close to the alpha as possible, practically draping himself across his back just so .

“I'm ready to leave at a moments notice Toshi! Just need to grab my stuff when we leave. Hotel tomorrow, some far away paradise the day after!~” He sang happily. He wasn't looking forward to sneaking into his old bedroom to get his packed suitcase just after his heat but he knew the staff change over times by heart and Sugawara would be there to give a distraction if needed when he went for his things too.

“I wouldn't describe Australia as a paradise but I understand your enthusiasm,” Wakatoshi hummed thoughtfully. “We still have to work hard in university and at volleyball to maintain the scholarship.” Satori hummed as they turned on to the Ushijima residences street.

“True but I don't want to think about that right now, we have summer break before that aaaaand~” He deliberately leaned in to the alpha, resting his head on his shoulder so he could get more of his scent that sent a shiver down his spine. “Tonight we bond.” Wakatoshis arm around his waist tightened minutely, enough to make Satori smile. Wakatoshi let them into his childhood home, his mother and grandmother away so they had the entire empty house to themselves. They spent time together while Satoris heat got underway, sharing a bath together and eating a delicious meal Wakatoshi cooked and by the time Satori was saited, Wakatoshi helped lead him to his bedroom where they would be spending the next several hours. Satori didn't bother stripping his clothes despite already feeling uncomfortably warm and bonelessly collapsed on the bed, humming at the softness and arranging the pillows around him with what little strength he had left. Wakatoshi shuffled around, the click of the purifier and the sound of clothes rustling and hitting the floor making the omega burn. The mattress dipped with the weight of 176 pounds of pure muscle laid down next to him and pulled him closer, lovingly stripping him of the yukata Satori had borrowed. He could feel the fabric of wakatoshis boxers and tshirt and in his heat clouded mind, wanted to rip them off so he could feel the heat of the alphas skin against his.

"You smell good," Wakatoshi rasps against his neck, warm breath making Satori giggle as it tickled over his heated skin. His chuckle turns into a needy whine as teeth rake against his flesh and the hand on his hip digging in deliciously. The scent of the alpha and the small sensation of skin on skin made him moan, mind growing hazy with only one thing on his mind while his hips bucked against the alpha of their own accord.

"Mm, you smell good Toshi- _Aah_!" His whole body jerks as the alpha bit down on his glands, not enough to pierce flesh but enough to make an unruly amount of slick escape him. " _T-toshi_ ~" his voice is claimed with Wakatoshis lips, the alphas need heady in the air in response to Satoris quickly escalating heat as he climbs on top of the omega, hands roaming his chests and making cognitive thinking a distant concept. Wakatoshi paused, leaning back so he supported his weight above Satori, eyes full of a hunger that made Satori writhe.

“Are you still sure you want to bond?” He said, baritone voice making Satori bite back a whine despite the slight hesitance. He weakly reached up, snaking his hands around the alphas neck and pulling him down until their lips met, just the right amount of fierce, gentle and wet. His spine arced so their chests touched, hoping he got the message across. He had never been so sure about anything in his entire life but he didn't think he could verbalize his need. Satori was panting when he let them part, a string of saliva dropping as they parted. He could see the mild concern in the alphas features, always so caring yet cautious.

“I've never been more surer. Are you having second thoughts?” He dreaded to ask but despite every fiber of his being screaming at him to make the alpha claim him, he'd never want to push Wakatoshi into doing something he didn't want regardless of how much Satori wanted it. Even while his mind slowly stopped functioning, he would still accommodate for the alpha. Surprisingly, Wakatoshis lips pulled up minutely at the corners, slow and deliberate and coupled with the softness of his eyes and how he caged the omega in, Satori hadn't seen anything more breathtaking.

“I'm sure. I can't see myself with anyone else. I love you Satori,” He whispered as he leaned down to trail soft kisses down Satoris neck and chest. Satori preened, heart swelling with the ease at which Wakatoshi said the words and the tantalizing sound of his given name on the alphas tongue. His heat edged around its peak and he shuddered under the alphas ministrations, _needing_ the alpha to knot and claim him but knowing he wouldn't just rush in like that. Wakatoshi liked to take his time lavishing him with attention when they where intimate like this and assuming he would act any differently during his heat was absurd. No matter how much he wanted the alpha he he held a scalding affection for to ravish him, make him _ache_.

“I love you too,” He managed before his mind succumbed to need.

* * *

Satori wakes up reluctantly, surrounded by heat and a sea of unfamiliar smelling sheets. His body aches with a bone deep fatigue and the satisfying sting of the fresh bond mark makes him snuggle a little closer to the alpha who stirs besides him. The previous day was a haze but he vaguely remembers sneaking into the orphanage to get his already lacked belongings and slipping out without being noticed. He recalls Sugawara hanging behind to check on Hinata, Nishinoya and Tsukkishima and before the group making their way to the hotel where they would be meeting their mates.

"Morning Toshi~" Satori croaks, leaning into the comforting warmth of _his_ alphas side. Wordlessly, Ushijima turns on his side so he can pull Satori flush against his chest, grumbling into his hair. The action makes Satori smile, never having truly felt at ease anywhere else with the weight of growing up in an orphanage made souly for the purpose of training future hitmen for the most powerful syndicates in japan. In just twenty four hours they would begin a new life, free of all that. The mere thought could have brought happy tears to the omegas eyes.

"You're happy," Ushjima grumbles sleepily, not opening his eyes. Satori smiles to himself, the alphas reluctance to move evidence that they had really bonded amidst indulging in each others bodies most of the night before. His eyes trailed to the bond mark on the alphas neck that he had put there and his stomach fluttered, still unbelieving that they were merely hours away from leaving and starting their own life together.

"Just thinking of the future. Tonight, the airport, tomorrow we'll be in paradise!~"

"I wouldn't call it paradise."

"Anywhere but here _is_ in paradise Toshi!" Wakatoshi pulled away so he could face the omega. Satori felt his eyes boarding into his own, searching.

"And you will tell me what you have been hiding." It wasn't a question but it wasn't exactly a command either. Just affirmation of a promise Satori had made some time ago upon the alpha noticing how he wasn't allowed to bring anyone back to the orphanage. How his reflexes where abnormally sharp when he forgot to reign them in or how he talked excessively about leaving Japan without a solid reason. He'd promised he would tell him one day like it was a topic of insignificance but he knew Wakatoshi well and knew he wasn't dense or unobservant like many might say, he knew something was odd. How much he had put together from his own observations, Satori didn't know but it made his giddy with happiness that the alpha trusted him enough to follow him abroad regardless. Wakatoshi really was anything and everything he could ever want in a partner.

"I promised I would _alpha_ ~ Don't worry your pretty little head about it!" He kissed the tip of the alphas nose and snuggled into him with every intention of sleeping off his residual heat for an hour or two before they left for their flight.  
  


* * *

  
The temporary happiness of his near freedom was shattered at the sounds of glass breaking, light footsteps and shouts echoing from beyond the thin walls of the rundown hotel room. It sounded like war had suddenly erupted within the small hotel. Satori sits up listening. Blocking out the concerned questioning call of his name. Something catches the corner of his eye and he rolls off the bed, dragging Ushijima with him in time to evade the shots fired.

“Satori what-” Wakatoshi was alarmed, clearly oblivious to what was going on, Satori couldn't meet his eye as he interrupted.

“I'll explain later. Stay down,” Satori demands, grabbing his backpack while crouching behind the edge of the bed, covered as more darts are fired from the window and hit the wall above their heads. _Darts. They aren't shooting to kill._ He finds the small case he was looking for and assembles the parts in it with practiced ease. There was no chance some he was going to let anyone get away with coming between him and the future he had dreamt of. “Keep your head down and don't move from here.” He commands while he listens, hearing the tell tale click of an empty clip and raises himself from their cover, firing one missed shot before hitting his target, the man firing collapsing beyond the window with a grunt.

“That's a-..Did you..” Satori's eyes burn and he drops to his knees next to the alpha, arms curling around Wakatoshis shoulders. He never wanted to see what Satori was really capable of but it was maintain his secret or escape the yakuza. He hoped Wakatoshi would understand.

“Please, I promise I'll explain _everythin_ but we need to go _now.”_ He leaned back, throat constricting at the traces of fear in the alphas eyes as he met them again. Guilt churned in his chest at dragging Wakatoshi into all this but it was doused by anger towards the syndicate that he'd been adopted into against his will. Slowly, Wakatoshi nodded, Standing and pulling his jeans on shakily. Satoris eyes widened at the sound of a very distinguishable cry followed by a body hitting the floor and the notable sound of a scuffle from the next room. They lean against the wall near the door while Tendou opened it a fraction. He shut it immediately upon seeing people in the hall, weapons on hand as they dragged someone, presumably Koshi if the flash of silver hair was anything to go by, out of the next room. He squeezed Wakatoshi's hand which he hadn't even realized he'd sought out and nodded towards the window. They checked outside, spotting some men walking around the perimeter of the building and Satori slid down the wall. Hopelessness started to sit in. He could hear at least nine men in the hall and there where probably far more surrounding them. The probability of them escaping getting narrower and narrower.

“I'm sorry, I'm so _so_ sorry,” He dragged the alpha down with him out of sight, somewhat hidden from view of the door via the bed and crushed his lips to his partners, allowing himself the moment while his mind raced. It skimming through a flowchart of possible moves and outcomes and non of them ending with them safely getting out of here, not with Ushijima. He may be in incredible physical form but not the same kind that Satori was build for. Warm, slightly trembling, hands cupped his cheeks and pulled him away, eyes searched his own with worry.

“Please tell me what's going on, Why do you have a gun? What...” He trailed off as Satori covered tanned hands with his own, a sad smile tugging as his lips as he took in every detail of the alphas face. The genuine fear and confusion in his expression and what he could feel through their bond tore at his soul. They were, at the ended of the day, teenagers and Wakatoshi wouldn't be much use in a fight if it came to it. If anything the longer they stayed together, the more danger he was in, Satori was of use to the Yakuza of they wouldn't be using tranq darts, Wakatoshi was just collateral to them. He breathed slow, taking a second to calm the rising fear that wanted to overtake him. He couldn't do anything to stop the trachs that cascaded down the sides of his cheeks or the emotion clogging his throat.

“I'm sorry Toshi, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I love you so much.” He kissed the alpha once more on the lips and then the tip of his nose to distract him, he picked up the gun that had slipped from his grasp and hit the handle against the right angle on the alphas head. Fighting the cold grief that made his stomach churn, he dragged the unconscious alpha into the wardrobe and carefully but quickly arranged him inside. Tears escaped his eyes as he took what was probably one last look at the alpha he had grown so incredibly fond of over the past three years and he closed the doors over, readying his pistol and climbed out of the window. Either he dealt with the hitmen and they left as planned or he would go down fighting for his freedom and more importantly, his alpha.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much time had past. Weeks, months maybe. His body ached but it was a blessing however short lived the relief to be left alone for a few hours, a break from the various _activities_ he had endured. The floor beneath his bare feet was wet and sticky, probably with his own blood. His eyes refused to focus in the dim light of the basement room and the migraine pulsing through his head made him not want to. He can't remember the last time he had slept or eaten but it must have been some time. A door swung open, wood ricocheting off stone and made him twitch. Footsteps echoed, shoes colliding softly with the floor until they stopped somewhere near him. His mind was to much of a mess to even lift his head.

“Still not cracking.” The statement was from a voice he vaguely recognized. Somewhere amidst his mess of a brain he recalled a suited elder figure checking in on him and others during target practise, hand to hand combat training amongst other times that seemed like a distant memory. A hand roughly jerked his head up via his chin, igniting scalding agony in his jaw which didn't feel normal, maybe it was broken. The blur in front of him looked like it was frowning. “Resilient as ever I see.” The hand moved his head from side to side as if examining him before letting go, his head dropped forward and he coughed wetly. He'd definitely developed a cold from being confined to the damn, cold basement with nothing but joggers on for however long he'd been here but a light cold was the least of his current ailments. Some more footsteps echoed off the stone walls and something scraped against the floor. The person spoke again, voice lower this time like he was sitting down.

“I'm getting bored of waiting Tendou. Sugawara and Yahaba have been broken in and are currently living quite comfortably right now with some of the Tokyo omegas in my personal den. Seems like you weren't the only one who decided to bond with your alphas and run off into the sunset but you spared me the trouble of having a grunt do it.” Satoris fists tightened, nails cutting into his palms painfully, tiny splinters that had been stabbed under them adding to the sting.

“W-what do...”

“Oh. You and the others are part of a little project. You see, I figured out while having a little fun with an omega who defected that omegas make the best assassins when... broken in. You bond with an alpha, we make you break it and then you'll become an obedient toy and make for pretty effective hitmen, assassin if you want to make it sound cool. Oh, broken omegas are immune to alpha commands so that's a bonus." The man chuckled as if he where talking about a tv show he had recently enjoyed. "So that's the purpose of the orphanage. Take on poor unfortunate children and bring them up as tools for my syndicate. You get the honor of being one of the first batch and you spared some random alpha the pain of dealing with a broken bond.” Satoris mind filled with thoughts of the younger omegas at the orphanage. Only a year or two his junior but still no more deserving of the cards they had been dealt in the game of life. He wished he could disconnect his mind from his body as they had tried to _“break him in”_. He would have lost his sanity a long time ago but managed to hold on with everything he had, clinging to the distant presence in his mind that was his alpha. Feeling the alphas confusion and frustration tugged at his soul, Wakatoshi was beyond worried for him and the alpha could feel his pain. It made him despise the man in front of him even more. His own idiocy had lead to his capture and the pain was his payment but he regretted bonding, the alpha feeling what he felt made guilt burn in Satoris chest. He'd heard stories about what it's like to have a bond broken between alpha and omega and he would hold out until his dying breath to spare Wakatoshi that torment. Wait it out until he found an opening to get himself out of this hell no matter how futile it looked.

“I-i already t-told you. Y-you might as-as well k-kill me..” Talking hurt but he forced the words out, stuttering against the pain that shot through him. His voice was barely a croak but he was heard.

“And I've told you you're too valuable to the syndicate, too project omega in fact, too die. You're going to break your bond and I don't care how long it takes.” A hand touches his bare shoulder. The omega in him cried for the contact, touch starvation having set in some time ago but he forced himself to remain still, an unknown amount of time without sleep made it easy. Satori laughs, or an attempt at a laugh, finally lifting his head to give the syndicate boss the widest smile he could manage.

“T-then keep torturing me _b-boss,_ Got to pass t-the time somehow-” He screams as the electric baton meets his still fresh bond mark.

* * *

“Still nothing oyabun.”

“What do you mean still _nothing_? It's been nearly three months. I'm bored of torturing him, I've ran out of ideas. He's some kind of monster.”

“Is that a complaint I hear?”

“Erm... No, S-sorry oyabun.”

“Good. I brought in something to help you along. I'm tired of waiting. Son, bring them in.” The words spoken didn't really register with the barely conscious omega. He coughed wetly, blood hitting his filthy chest. The sounds around him swayed in and out of focus, not that knowing more pain would be coming made it any more tolerable. He hoped that whatever the aid was the oyabun had brought would end his life, his will to remain himself was wearing to breaking point. A hand yanked his hair back, forcing his head up and the movement hurt.

“Open your eyes Red, I've brought a surprise for you.” Satori ignored the command, half unable to force his eyes to open until something solid made a cracking sound against his bare shoulder. Hissing at the pain, he allowed his less swollen eye to open a crack. In front of him was a row of chairs with bodies bound to them. Dead or unconscious, he didn't know as cloth bags covered their heads. Behind them stood someone he distantly recognized but didn't care to recall.

“Show him son.” The oyabun commented from his side, hands still holding his head up by his hair. The figure he now recognized from, he can't remember where, lifted the bags off the heads of the bodies. Satoris eyes widened.

“No....” He took in the unconscious faces of his teammates and good friends in the low light. Goshiki, Reon, Hayato, Jin, Taichi, Shirabu, Semi, And finally... “ _No_..” He struggled against the bindings keeping him seated in the chair, joints aching and straining after not moving for so long. Adrenaline rushed through his system making his head spin and his stomach churn but he _had_ to free himself. He hissed at the oyabun who just laughed.

“You're going to be an amazing toy and I'm getting tired of waiting. I believe these where your high school friends where they not?” The hand holding his head up released him and the oyabun came into view next to his son, resting his hands on Shirabus and Taichis shoulders.

“Don't touch them, Get your _filthy_ hands off,” He rasped, voice barely a hiss from a lack of use for anything other than screaming. The oyabun merely smiled wickedly.

“Suguru here is going be taking over from me soon and what better way than to break in his top personal assassin?” He looked at the smaller of the two, the sadistic grin on his sons, namedly Daisho Suguru if he recalled correctly, face with anger. Suguru toyed with a knife in his hands, lightly tapping at the pads of his fingers with the tip of the blade without breaking the skin. His eyes trailed towards the largest form on the row at the end, his entire being screaming at him to do something, _anything,_ To reach out and touch his alpha. Wakatoshis head lolled to the side in his induced sleep, a bruise forming on his temple that made Tendou struggle even more.

“It's useless Red, Break your bond or I'll start picking off your little friends.” Satori spat at the ground in defiance.

“If you touch any of them I _swear_ -”

“You'll do what? I don't think you quite understand the position you're in. We're not going to kill you and the only way out of here is if you break your bond. Break it and I'll let all of your _friends_ walk free. Or Ushijima here will get a little taste of what you've been through for the past few months.” Satori didn't believe a word of it. He opted to remain silent. If they hurt any one of them, there would be no way they could ever win his loyalty and surely they knew that. It hurt like hell but all's he could do was laugh. His head tilted back with the force of it until it cut off into choked coughs. The Oyabun and his son didn't look amused.

“I don't think y-you understand the position I'm in e-either. You hurt any o-one of them and I'll kill y-you and everyone i-in the syndicate. Bond b-broken or not.” He smiled widely, probably delirious at this point. Knowing nothing but sheer agony for nearly three months according to whoever had been speaking earlier had finally unhinged his mind. “Go on. Kill them. I _double_ _dare_ you!~” He sang. The oyabun looked displeased for a second before a snake like grin pulled at the corner of his lips.

“Gin, Renji. Come in here will you?” At the summon, two forms made their presence known, stepping out from the shadows near the stairway to the exit. They wore mutual level expressions. Not interested in what was going on but not bored either. Satori gasped when they stepped into the spotlight cast from the bulb above.

“Shoyo... K-Koshi.. What...” The pair didn't respond as they stepped to either side of the row of chairs, looking at the oyabun as if awaiting further instructions.

“It's Gin and Renji now. Gin, would you do the honors?.” Daisho indicated at Semi, sitting in the middle of row. Suga nodded his head and stepped behind the silverette, pulling out a short knife from his casual jacket and buried it in Eita's shoulder. Koshis face didn't change at all. Satori screamed at him, shouting at him what he was doing but the silver haired omega didn't respond, eyes cold and empty.

“Why? Koshi?... ko-”

“It's Gin.” The cold mockery of the once warm voice sent a shiver down his spine. Suga looked at him blankly. Not a trace of familiarity to be found. The elder Suguru clapped his hands.

“Gin and Go here have been through a full rehabilitation after they cut ties with their former alphas. Now they are a part of the syndicates Kanbu, a group of rehabilitated omegas that will serve as the best league of assassins the world has ever seen. Japan is ours for the taking.” He chuckled darkly. “Disassociative amnesia is a guaranteed side effect so you won't remember any of this. Neither will these two, they're still in the cooling off phase. Mindless murdering machines that can't think for themselves right now. It wears off after a few months.” He waved at Hinata and Sugawara who continued to stare blankly into space, Koshi seemingly completely unphased about the splatter of blood on his sleeve from the teammate of Satoris that he had once befriended and joked with after a match. “You see, you will either willingly break your bond or I'll break it for you by gutting young Wakatoshi-kun here. It works best if you break the bond yourself but I'm willing to break it for you and deal with the longer rehab phase, you'll remember things though, have to live with the fact that Wakatoshi-kun here died because of your own childish stubbornness. And you will live with it, you won't die here or anytime soon. The choice is yours.” The information made Satori's head spin as it settled into his mind. There was nothing left. His fight and determination to _hold on_ was meaningless. Either he submitted now or he was forced to submit and the few people he had came to know enough that he considered them a family died at his hands. There was nothing else left. No hope. No escape. He let his head dangle off his neck in front of him, panting, fighting the burning in the corner of his eyes.

“Kill that one Renji. I'm getting impa-”

“ _Wait_.” The whisper carried enough that it caught the Oyabun's attention. He held up a halting hand in the gingers direction from the corner of Satoris blurred vision.

“Yes Aku? Do you have something to say?” Satori didn't look up.

“I want your _w-word_ that you w-won't lay a finger on t-them.” There was a pause and the satisfaction in the alphas voice made him want to spit in his face. The boss was a cruel bastard but Satori knew he would honor his words. Some idiotic notion about honor or what not.

“Of course! And Sugurus. As long as they don't poke their nose anywhere it shouldn't be then they will live out their lives non the wiser! We'll drop them back off where we picked up. I give you my word.” Satori raised his head shakily, still running on pure adrenaline as his energy had depleted to nothing some time ago. He focused on Wakatoshi's form, his face was peaceful despite the welt on the side of his face. He used it to hone in on the blank presence in the back of his mind, the end of the bond he had created. He pulled it into his mind until he felt like there was a whole other presence in his mind and with gritted teeth, he ripped at it, tearing through the metaphysical connection that linked him to the alpha who had stolen his heart with one intense, level glance. Ushijima twitched, face contorting in discomfort as Satori tore at the edges of their souls that connected, pain running through his skull and down his body like nothing he had ever felt before. With a final cry, he severed the connection and his mind frayed, drifted like he had cast his remaining sanity off with it. His world faded to black with one final thought.

_Farewell my paradise._

* * *

Consciousness drifts to him. He's laying on something soft and he curls in on himself, ignoring the protests of his exhausted body. How he got here, he doesn't know but he doesn't want to move. From behind his eyelids he can tell that it's bright wherever he is and he doesn't want to open his eyes.

“Are you awake?” A low voice asks. He doesn't recognize the voice nor does he care. He's far to comfortable and he feels like it's been a long time since he's felt so at ease but he's not sure why.

“Tired,” He grumbles, voice croaky and slightly surprises him. It's odd that he can't even recognize his own voice. At the same time he isn't sure what is off about it like he had never heard it before. He hears the person moving, the crinkle of fabric giving them away and it's as if he can feel the person reaching out to him. Reflexively and without opening his eyes, he reaches up to catch the hand by the wrist. It's comfortably warm against his chilled skin. Maybe he had been ill for a long time and that's why he feels like he'd been hit by a freight train. The motion makes aching muscles scream at him and the now notable wound of some description on his abdomen aches so he cracks an eye open. The figure he sees is unfamiliar. A lanky blond with glasses sat next to an older beta who's wrist he held captive.

“Do you remember how you got here?” The beta asks, eyeing his hand a little uncertainly. He doesn't respond, it finally sinking in that he has absolutely no idea of where he is. The room looks quite traditional, halfway between a nice apartment and a somewhat fancy hotel room. He should be more concerned about waking up somewhere he didn't recognise with two strangers sitting next to him but the aches and pains throughout his body, particularly the dull throb on his neck and the sharp stinging somewhere below his stomach, left little ability to focus on much else.

“No.” He finally answered, releasing the hand he had captured and letting his arm drop onto soft sheets. He didn't have the energy to hold it up even if he wanted to.

“Do you remember your name?” The question made him frown. Of course he knew his own name. It was...

His mind reached a blank. He filed through his hazy, patchy memories but he couldn't seem to find anything.

“No.” More scratching on paper. With a lot of reluctance, he tried to pull his arms up enough to make himself sit up. A hand rested on his shoulder and he allowed it this time.

“Don't get up. You're recovering from surgery. Your name is Akuka. You work for a syndicate as an a trainee assassin. An alpha commanded you into submission and bonded you so you had to go through some rehabilitation. You've been sterilized so you don't fall under an alphas command again so you need to rest and recover.” He let the words repeat in his mind a few times but didn't react. Through the haze, he recalled flashes of training, learning how to aim a gun, how to disarm someone. He vaguely recalled studying for regular school in a location he couldn't recognize with people he couldn't name, their faces blurred out in his memory. The effort of trying to recall what had happened before proved to be exhausting and he closed his eyes against the pulse of a headache forming.

“Aku. Akuka is a mouthful. Now let me sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points* YOU GET ANGST! *points* YOU GET ANGST! *points* YA'LL GETTING ANGST! Jeez I was almost crying rereading this T.T
> 
> is2g this cold doesn't know when to give up :( okay so the last few chapters from here on out are still a lil patchy but I'm working on it!! comments really get me pumped and motivated so as always tysm for posting!!


	15. Fitzcarraldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small calm before the storm

Wakatoshi pulled away from the omega and would have hit the ground had he not caught himself against the table, panting heavily. As soon as his teeth sunk into the soft flesh of his omegas glands, his mind had flashed with memories of every touch, every moment they had spent together in their teen years and a time beyond that. Memories that had haunted his sleep seared themselves into his mind like they had happened just days ago, not years past and what he saw after would certainly haunt him for some time. The dark basement room, the graphic state of the floor and the sight of himself along with their old friends he didn't know how to process, so horrifying he wanted them to be a nightmare but he knew better. He had seen the events that occurred between Satori disappearing and when he felt their bond break from the omegas eyes like they where his own memories.

He wiped at the blood that tingled on his lips, breath coming in pants and he staggered towards Satori whom he would have assumed was unconscious if it weren't for his eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling, wide and glassy. Wakatoshis hands fell on slender yet lean shoulders, shaking him lightly but there was no response.

“S-Satori?” His voice came out in a broken husk, so shaken by the images still playing before his minds eyes it made him unsteady on his feet. He was growing scared. The omegas face was blank with shock. Lips hanging slightly open and unblinking eyes not moving. If it weren't for the shaky rise and fall of his breath you'd think he was... Wakatoshi squashed that thought.

“Satori _please_...” He hoped. Not knowing what to do, he pulled the omegas head under his chin, arms caging him in as best he could given that he was still cuffed to the chair. Probably a risky move but he reached for his pocked with adrenaline shaken hands, digging his keys out and releasing the locks on the cuffs with frustrating difficulty. He cradled the smaller form to his chest, unnerved by the lack of movement until spindly hands reached up between them, clinging to the fabric of his shirt.

“T-Toshi?” The words where small and pitched, like a scared child lost looking for their parents in a supermarket that might as well have been an endless maze in a small childs fearful eyes. But they stole the air from the alphas lungs and he choked as it left him. His arms tightened around the warmth against his chest, the familiarity of the nickname on _his_ omegas lips making his eyes glaze with the relief of the end of a ten year hopeless chase. He wasn't even aware of when he started rocking.

“It's me Satori, It's me. You're _safe_. You're _here_. _we're_ here.” He wasn't sure if the words where to comfort the omega or himself but they got lost in messy red locks. The way the alphas name sounded on the omegas lips familiar and relief crashed over him so hard it left him raw They stayed like that for a time, silently sobbing against each other. Ushijima calmed first, fingers combing through product stiffened hair while indulging in the familiar scent he had missed every single day since it disappeared from his life. Slowly, eventually, Satori inhaled deeply at his neck and pulled away, wiping at his eyes.

“I don't know what to say.” He said simply, eyes rimmed red and an emotional exhaustion beyond both their years clear in his eyes. Wakatoshi caught his chin, leaning in to brush his lips against the omegas. Electricity shot through him at the contact but Tendou pulled away after only a moment, weakly pushing at the alpha with his shoulder. “Toshi I've killed people. _Fuck_ I've killed s-so many. I've tortured people Toshi and I even hurt _you._ I remember everything but I'm not who I w-was. Too many t-things have happened.” He sniffled, thin brows furrowing as he fought against another wave of tears that wanted to fall. Had the situation not been what it was, Ushijima would have found the omegas expression endearing. He pulled Satoris forehead to his lips.

“I know. But I also know that you didn't do it willingly.”

“Toshi I did. I _enjoy_ it. And I d-don't-” Wakatoshi hushed him with a squeeze of his shoulders.

“What you went through doesn't qualify as willingly.” He was a man of few words and in that moment he hated that fact about himself. He wanted to be able to say something to push through Satoris inner turmoil but he couldn't. He hoped the omega could feel his thoughts, hoped the reformed bond was strong enough that Satori could feel his earnest as strongly as he could feel the omegas dolor.

“Toshi. I don't know what to say or think. I don't know what you want but I can't live like a normal human being. Either I rot in prison or we play happy life until Daisho sends someone out to take me down and you with me.” Ushijima thumbs at the tears that escaped maroon eyes.

“We can relocate. Properly this time. I won't let anyone take you away from me again.” Against the odds, Satori laughs. It's cold and hollow and it makes Wakatoshi shudder.

“Yeah, remember what happened last time we tried ran off into the sunset? There's no escaping the syndicate, they're too powerful, more so than they were back then with or without the Kanbu.” Wakatoshis jaw worked but words wouldn't come. The situation was dire and his mind was still reeling from the rush of memories that were not his own but he was struggling not to focus on the slight soft, albeit sad, smile on the omegas face. “Toshi?” He cleared his throat and looked away.

“That time was different. We where teenagers, I was unprepared and unaware...” He trailed off, the guilt and anger at himself he had felt at the time rearing. Satori must have seen it to because he leaned in to rest his forehead against the crook of Wakatoshi's neck.

“It was out of our control. You couldn't have done anything.” The soft reassurance of the words made Wakatoshi rub comforting circles on his back. They stay like that for a while, silently lamenting the past while enjoying the closeness until someone knocks on the door. The alpha subconsciously shifts himself between Tendou and the exit even if the omega was probably far more capable of protecting himself even in his weakened, partially restrained state. He reluctantly stood, not before chastly kissing the omegas cheek and opened the door after peeking through the spy hole. Daichi walked in with Sugawara in tow, hands cuffed in front of him. Daichi locked the door behind him and released him from the cuffs with an apologetic kiss to his mates cheek and utter of procedures. Daichi looked between the two with red rimmed eyes, a soft look about his kind features.

“I'm assuming everything went okay.” He asked slowly. Wakatoshi noted how the alphas hand tightened around his mates from the corner of his eye. “How are you Tendou?” He asked wearily. Satori nodded, sharing a look with Suga in what seemed to be a wordless conversation.

“I've... been better. I'm s-sorry for-” Daichi interrupted with a shake of his head.

“You've nothing to apologize for,” He dismissed firmly. “I know _exactly_ what you all went through. You have _nothing_ to apologize for, any of you.” Suga looked at the floor with a guilty frown.

“Sorry about your legs,” he said quietly. Tendous smile was small but there was a definite hint of amusement there.

“You owe me.” Suga immediately looked up with a pout but Daichi interrupted again.

“We had an idea. It's going to sound insane but it's a possibility.” Daichi pulls a chair and helps his omega ease into it, seating himself besides him and scooting the chair closer until their thighs brushed under the table. Wakatoshi took the chair besides Satori and released the locks around the omegas ankles. They talk for a few minutes while Wakatoshi and Satori listened in silence, presenting their idea. Daichi spoke with determination while Suga spoke with calm conviction, optimism almost. Once they where done, Satori laughed. No real humur in the sound.

“You want to run into HQ guns blazing and take out Daisho? Gin.. Suga. You know I trained the security. M-Akaashi programmed the auto defenses. It's impossible.”

“And that's exactly why it will be easy. We know the ins and outs of the building. The staff rotations. The-”

“And Daisho isn't going to think something's up when all of the Kanbu disappear and keep security as it is? He'll know we didn't get taken out.” Satori cast an unapologetically judging glance between Wakatoshi and Daichi. “No offence guys but you're alphas at the end of the day, Our specialty.”

“Non taken. It's the truth.” The way Daichi gripped his omegas hand a little tighter wasn't missed. “But you and everyone here are on our side. If we successfully infiltrate the den then word will spread. Other rival syndicates will move in and finish anything we don't. If you take out the head of a Syndicate and there's no one to replace them then it's as good as dead.” Daichi said with a slight sidewards smile at the Suga who didn't return it.

“Sorry to burst your bubble but you've forgotten one important factor.” Satori's voice was low from Wakatoshi's side, his head down with a slight smile on his face even if his wide eyes conveyed a measure of hopelessness. He lifted two fingers. “Two actually. One,” He put one finger down, “We're conditioned to fear the Oyabun. Even if we get in there's a good chance he will be able to command us, might be the only person who can.” He lifted his middle finger. “Two. What after? We're just weapons. What is the point of a tool that sits in a shed gathering dust? We've just machines.” The statement was low, hardened with truth. Wakatoshi felt uneasy, he wanted to tell the omega that he was much more than that but he felt shame at his own uncertainty. He couldn't even begin to empathize and it frustrated him.

“Firstly, We can deal with Daisho. Your job would be to get us inside the building and clear out the defences, stop them, not kill them if it can be helped. Second, we'll get to that if we make it out alive.” With all the confidence of an alpha who had worked his way to the head of their department, Sawamura smiled besides himself. “Which we will.” Wakatoshi felt the determination radiating off the alpha. It was hard not to respond to it with a fraction of a smile. Slowly, Wakatoshi slipped his hand around Satoris waist.

“We will,” He parroted, unashamedly pulling _his_ omega closer to his side. They talked some more, pulling together pieces of information until Wakatoshi felt the omega lean heavily on him, his exhaustion evident in his scent. Wakatoshi noted Sugawaras energy waning, having fell into silence while Wakatoshi and Daichi continued talking.

“We should have a meeting with everyone and share what we discussed and then make some kind of sleeping arrangement. It has been a long day for all of us and Satori and the others are still recovering from the effects of the toxin,” He said, carefully standing without letting Satori slide off his chair and carefully helping him to his feet. He swayed dangerously so Wakatoshi encircled his arm around his waist, letting the omega rest his weight against him. Daichi followed suit and they slowly exited the questioning room, not bothering to restrain the omegas for the purpose of show. Few would be in the office at this time and certainly no one on their floor. Their office was quiet, the room feeling odd for some reason. The only person inside was Asahi who had just finished stripping the board of the many posters and newspaper clippings that they had slowly collected over the years. Something uncomfortable churned in his stomach at the sight of the alpha. He recalled the back and forth over the radio while he had been in pursuit of Satori and recalled briefly seeing Asahi breaking down in front of a body bag.

“A-asahi.” He turned at the small call of the alphas name from somewhere to his side, Sugawara staring at him in bewilderment. Said alpha looked up, his dispair clear in his eyes but a very slight, soft smile tugged at his lips and he walked over to briefly hug the omega. Wakatoshi recalling that they had been friends in high school.

“I'm glad you're back Suga,” He said softly, backing off and clapping Daichi on the shoulder. “I'm handing in my badge downstairs. I c-can't..” He trailed off, eyes averting the team leaders. Daichi gave a nod, awkwardly leaning in to hug the alpha roughly, clapping a hand on the back of his back.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry it happened like this.”

“What?” The two alphas attention turned at Sugas question, tired features marring into a frown. Asahi looked away, zipping up his jacket seemingly for something to do with his hands.

“Y-yuu didn't make it. He didn't go near the antitoxin gas. W-when Kuroo... when he... the chip j-just....” The alpha broke off and shook his head, light glinting off the liquid that escaped the corners of his eyes. “I'm sorry, I need to be alone right now.” Without a word, he left, leaving a horrified look on Sugas face as he exited. Satori stiffened in Wakatoshis hold, a small whine passing his lips that immediately drew Wakatoshis attention. He found a pained look on the omegas face that made the alpha want to do nothing more than wave away whatever had upset him.

“I put N-noya on sniper duty. H.. he wouldn't have..” He broke off, shoulders shuddering. Wakatoshi pulled him to his chest, the omega feeling small in his arms.

“You didn't know what was going on. It isn't your fault.” He said calmly. Satori shuddered against Wakatoshi but didn't say anything and the alpha could feel the guilt the omega felt through their newly reforged bond. A fury unlike anything he had felt before.  
  
"The syndicate leader is responsible, not any of you. We will deal with him once we have put a proper plan together. He will be brought to justice for what he has done." He said quietly, leaning into the omegas neck and nuzzling gently, hoping the action was of some comfort. He had all but forgotten of the others in the room until Daichi left the room and returned shortly with a number of people. Wakatoshi had guided Satori to a chair and urged him to sit which he did without complaint, dropping into the seat and melting into it. Wakatoshi stood close enough so that his leg rested against the omegas thigh. Even seated, Satori leaned into him, Wakatoshi unsure of if it was a conscious action or not but was glad for it regardless. The motion reassuring that it really was the Satori he remembered resting his head against his side.  
  
The alphas urged their omegas to sit as Wakatoshi had. It was odd but reassuring to see the other alphas standing close to their omegas, the potential threat of the syndicate coming to reclaim what had been taken a distant thought as the couples silently relished in them finally accomplishing what they had merely dreamed of for ten years. Daichi was the one to break the silence as he usually did, taking charge.

“We have a plan. The patrol officers took down and captured over fourty of the Yakuza foot men today. Their security in the den and across the board will be in shambles. If we strike now once everyone has rested then we can end this war, the biggest syndicate in the country dealt with.” He went over what they had discussed in the questioning room, Tsukkishima picking up a scrap of paper and drawing the layout of the building while Akaashi helped. Satori sat mostly in silence, Wakatoshi not really contributing to the discussion while he watched the omega, feeling like their time was limited despite them not having anything to worry about. He ran his fingers through red locks, enjoying the soft texture which didn't match the omegas rough appearance, watched as red eyes flickered to whoever was talking and when his eyelids grew heavy and redish lashes fluttered in tiredness, the smallest of vibrations rumbling against his shoulder from tiny purrs that Satori let slip.

“I think we should talk more about this tomorrow. It's been a long day and we need to recover ready for the day after tomorrow,” He spoke up, eyes not leaving the omega all but falling asleep in his awkward position sat in the desk chair and torso slightly slumped against Wakatoshi. “We can meet here in the morning to continue this discussion.”

“Wait we can't go home, non of you can leave the building,” Daichi said, glancing between the omegas apologetically but sternly. His gaze finally fell on his mate and softened and he squeezed the omegas hand. “I... I don't know how to say this without being brash but... given what you have all done...” He trailed off, not wanting to verbalize the thought but Wakatoshi knew what he meant. Despite it being clear that their omegas fully remembered who they where, it was sensible to air on the side of caution as regardless of current circumstances, they had been raised as potential assassins and there was a degree of unpredictability. Wakatoshi didn't want to think of that, naturally feeling somewhat defensive over Satori but Daichi was just being responsible, doing his job.

“We get it. You know what we are capable of and we're potential loose cannons. I don't blame you for being cautious,” Akaashi evaluated evenly. There was no defensiveness in his tone, just stating the truth that no one wanted to admit. Tsukkishima nodded affirmatively, an amused smile tugging at his lips while he rested his head on his alphas shoulder.

“You probably have the three most accomplished murderers and wanted men in all of japan in this room, it would be idiotic to just let us wonder around free.” While the comment was blunt, Tsukkishimas tired expression was softly amused. His and Akaashis alphas seemed to have other ideas.

"They can't stay here. That's bullshit!"

"I'd much rather take Tsukki home with me. We can arrange a security detail. There is nowhere comfortable for them to sleep." Bokuto grunted in agreement with his friend while Daichi signed, curling an arm around Koshi.

"I don't like the idea any more than you do, believe me, but after earlier we don't have enough men to assign a security detail to all of our homes and to be frank, I don't really trust any of the patrol having access to our houses when they know or can guess who you are. It's not comfortable but I'm more concern about Koshis well being over being comfortable right now. If officers have anything personal against you which they will despite what's happened and I don't thing you are all up to defending yourselves right now." Wakatoshi could only agree. As much as he wanted to be able to take Tendou home and sleep besides him in the comfort of his apartment, he wouldn't be able to get a proper amount of rest knowing someone might attempt to break in and take the omega away from him after he had just got him back. He definitely wouldn't be able to sleep at home knowing Satori was sleeping uncomfortably in a cell either which was the more pressing issue right now. Said omega yawned as if the conversation was of no interest to him, or he was just to tired to think about it.

"I'm going to find some blankets. I'm not going anywhere." The smallest alpha in the room stood, making to exit the room grumbling to himself. "If Hinata is staying here then so am I." He slammed the door as he left the room in silence. Returning to collect the already snoozing omega and retreat towards the hall lined with the detainment rooms, carrying Hinata along with the blankets without jostling him. "Get someone to set the lock release for 8am so no one can come in or out. All but one of the heat rooms are free so there's plenty of bedding. We need to leave at least one or two questioning rooms free so we can double up." The commanding tone from the younger alpha was so unusual that no one said anything. As he marched towards the exit of the office, Wakatoshi stood, seeing the When he returns to his desk, Satori is already dosing in the chair he had left him sat in. Endearment filling his chest, he gently roused the omega from his sleep and guided him out of the room, arm firmly around his waist to keep him steady. He was exhausted from the day at the late hour but he could imagine how worn down Satori must have been. Him and Bokuto guided their omegas to one of the currently disused questioning rooms and pushed the table and chairs against the wall, making as much floor space as possible and making make shift beds with the bedding they had stolen. Once satisfied that they may be able to sleep okay, Wakatoshi guided Satori to the restroom and went to get some water since they would be unable to leave the room once it was locked.

Once they returned, he found Satori all but falling asleep on his feet, noting how Bokuto and Akaashi had already settled into their much messier makeshift bed, quietly whispering to each other. He tuned them out and ignored them, giving them as much privacy as possible while wanting to pretend they weren't there. Satori tried to remove his shoes but hissed as he tried to crouch, almost falling over if not for Wakatoshi being near by. Realizing it must have been the bandaged wounds on the back of his thighs, Wakatoshi crouched, removing the omegas shoes for him and helped him lower himself to the floor. The brightly colored socks Satori wore made him smile a fraction. When he straightened, he let out a hiss of his own, the stab wound shifting as he moved. He shed his jacket and slid between the sheets, stopping occasionally as the healing stab would from several hours earlier flared. Knowing flitted across Satoris face as he watched every move Wakatoshi made and guild filled their bond.

"It will heal," the aloha tried to reassure, knowing exactly what the omega was thinking. Satori didn't say anything, instead making himself comfortable and rolling towards the alpha so there was as much contact between their bodies as possible. Wakatoshi slowly curled his arms around the omega, unable to stop himself even if he wanted to and sighed contently. They needed the closeness, Wakatoshi could feel the tension draining from the omega and having him close to him once again, his hair tickling his chin and feeling the slight chill of pale skin against his own and the slight note of contentment he could feel through their bond pushed away the constant darkness that had taken up residence in his heart and mind for so many years. Satori was _here_. He pulled away a little at the slight tremors he hadn't really noticed, not registering them until right now.

“Do you feel sick again?” He asked, barely able to make out the omegas face in the darkness. He could make out the slight shake of his head against the pillow as he leaned against Wakatoshi.

“It's cold in here,” The omega commented. Wakatoshi shuffled back, pulling his sweater off and guiding them both into a sitting position. He pulled the large item of clothing over Satoris head and helped him coordinate getting his arms through the sleeves all but blindly if not for the light breaking through the backed glass window from the hall. Satori didn't say anything when they rearranged themselves into the position they had been. The tiny sigh he heard making him smile as he felt the omega pull the collar of the jumper over his face. It was endearing and he buried his face in the omegas hair.

“You used to pretend you were cold when we were in high school to borrow my clothes,” He commented. Not an accusation exactly but the action brought on fonder memories. He heard a tiny chuckle.

“I never realized you knew I was pretending,” Satori whispered against his neck. Wakatoshi hummed, feeling the tug but not wanting to fall asleep just yet. “Thanks Toshi,” Satori whispered before his breaths evened out and he fell asleep purring. Wakatoshi continuously ran his fingers through red locks, committing the sensation of his fingers brushing through of soft, thick locks to memory. It was something so insignificant yet it brought on so many thoughts and feelings and it set him at ease, such a simple gesture yet it made him feel lighter. Wakatoshi watched the omega sleep, still coming to terms with the fact that he had his partner back and he _remembered_. He had no idea of exactly what that could entail but for the moment he was soothed by the soft presence of his omega next to him, Satoris muted scent like a nectar he needed to go on. Whatever came next he was prepared for, they would face it together this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had an amazing weekend trecking half way up the country for a concert and ohmahlord I'm EXHAUSTED but the trip was worth it!!! Nier Automata has one of the most emotionally provoking soundtracks I've ever heard and me and most of the other people who went pretty much cried through the entire concert T.T 
> 
> This probably has a ton of mistakes and I'm sorry :( I think I did actually get the chapter count right this time. THIS IS NEARLY AT AN END AND I'M EXCITED BUT ALSO SAD BC I'VE ENJOYED WRITING THIS FIC!!! There are only 9 pages of it left (although that will increase bc the final few scenes are missing some bits >.<) but dlsdnflsajfdnalfvn. Kinda excited though because I have some other ideas I want to work on 
> 
> fitzcarraldo  
> n. an image that somehow becomes lodged deep in your brain—maybe washed there by a dream, or smuggled inside a book, or planted during a casual conversation—which then grows into a wild and impractical vision that keeps scrambling back and forth in your head like a dog stuck in a car that’s about to arrive home, just itching for a chance to leap headlong into reality.


	16. Vellichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermittence, acceptance and old faces.
> 
> (changed my name, formerly Ushiten_Trash)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT. THIS IS THE START OF THE END!!! 
> 
> I had to write a good chunk of this and rewrite parts of it since I changed a few things from the initial draft and the last few chapters need some reworking too so there will be a wait between chapters ehehe.

Satori woke up from what might have been the most restful nights sleep he ever recalls getting. His immediate thought was ' _who sneaked into by bed_ ' but a sniff of the air made him relax, remembering exactly what had happened the day before. The heat of Wakatohis body next to his and the security of waking in his arms was almost enough to make him weep so he buried his face against the alphas chest.

“You're awake,” The sound of a baritone voice course from residual sleep made him shiver, this didn't feel real. He turned his head to the side so he could get a full view of Wakatoshi watching him, a tiny smile on his lips that made Satoris stomach flip.

“Mmh. Did you sleep well?” He asked, his own smile wide and soft. Wakatoshi craned his neck so their lips could brush chastely.

“I did. We should think about breakfast. One of my team can go out and bring something back,” He offered but made no move to get up, if anything he pulled Satori closer. “I missed you.” The words where so quietly Satori might have missed them if it weren't for his sharply attuned hearing. It pulled at Satori's heart and he chuckled. It was strange, giving into his omegan side and allowing himself to be affectionate and submissive but it felt good to let Wakatoshi care for him, the omega in him not entirely dead despite what he had been doing for the past years. The though trail burst his little happy bubble. Wakatoshi had been trailing them for ten years, he probably had an idea of what Satori had done but it barely scraped the surface. There were a lot of bodies that were never found and he recalled every single face he had, at the time, enjoyed watching twist in pain until they finally seized to draw breath. A cold fear set in at the thought of Wakatoshi knowing about any of it, no one could just forgive someone for doing the things he could. He didn't want to keep secrets but the thought of losing the alpha just after he got him and his memories back was unbearable.

“Satori, I know what you're thinking. I'm not leaving you again. And I won't let you spend the rest of your life in prison, it would be unjust.” Satoris attention snapped back to the alpha at the words, having completely zoned out for several seconds. Wakatoshi stared at him with a firm expression, gaze as intense as he remembered. It made him shiver for a number of reasons.

“Breakfast sounds good,” He said in a small voice, trying to lighten the atmosphere and sitting up. Wakatoshis gaze remained stern but his eyes soften and he braces himself, bringing them both into a seated position. They had both completely forgotten about the others in the room until the two rise from the opposite corner of the room at the loud click of the doors lock releasing. Satori stretches luxuriously, wanting to spend more time lounging in the alphas presence but if they managed to get out of this alive and if he somehow magically he didn't spend the rest of his life in prison, there would be plenty of time to do this. The thought was reassuring but something in the back of his mind was telling him that any moment could be the last time he saw the alpha. He pushed down the thought, needing to not get to far into his own head as they stood, Satori reluctantly removing Wakatoshis jumper and returning it to him since he didn't have anything else to wear. He found the tshirt he had worn for the mission and grimaced, speckles of blood on it not all his own making him shudder. Wakatoshi took the jumper from his hands, seemingly knowing what he was thinking and tugged his on jumper over Satoris head, picking up his understirt and putting that on. Satori offered a small grateful smile. A knock on the door made him jump, taking a defensive stance but he dropped it when the alpha called Daichi and Suga walked in after him, Kuroo and Tsukkishima trailing behind.

“Morning, I'll have someone downstairs do a breakfast run, we need to talk about what we're doing next and not waste time,” He said, true to his words. They all nodded, following him into the large open office, the alphas directing their omegas to a pin board that Daichi quickly cleared of pictures and notes Satori assumed related to the last mission. Wakatoshi took a chair and offered one next to it for Satori but he instead waited for the alpha to sit down and made himself comfortable in his lap. Touch starvation was something the omegas where adapt to, occasionally spending time together when it became an inconvenience but now a bond once again connected them and Satori had had a taste of the comforting presence of the alpha, every minute he wasn't touching him made him uncomfortable. Like his body was seeking ten years of distance worth of contact all in one. He detested the feeling of weakness and codependency but sitting comfortably with Wakatoshi touching so much of him felt to good to really care about anything else.

They spent time as they had the night before, several hours in fact, talking back and fourth about their next move. An officer came shortly after they settled, bringing in bags of food from a fast food restaurant which Daichi thanked her for and she left quickly, glancing nervously at the rooms inhabitants. Satori plucked an onigiri from one of the containers and picked at it, the rice settling in his stomach like a brick and abandoned it two thirds finished. Wakatoshi tried to urge him to eat but he waved it away, instead leaning into him. By the time the early afternoon came, they had something solid in plan. A plan that, despite that nagging feeling remaining, was very reasonably executable. Until Daichi suggested they leave tonight.

“No. non of us are in any shape to go on a mission and walking in in our current state is suicide. Ushijima, Bokuto and Iwaizumi are injured, Hajime is still in hospital so he can't join even if he wanted to and him and Wakatoshi are our best in combat,” Kuroo cast an apologetic glance at the omegas until they fell back on his mate, “While you are all skilled, you're still recovering and Tendou in particular is still injured. I'm not okay with letting Kei get into a fight while we're not all at our best especially if we're splitting uu. Even if he's on back up and not actually going into the building.” The bed headed alpha grimaced. Satori couldn't really argue, he was well rested but the back of his thighs still twinged occasionally and he still felt a little queasy from the toxin still being expelled from his system. It didn't feel like anything that might _really_ hinder his performance but the nausea and need to be near his alpha could be a problem.

Their discussion was interrupted as the officer who had brought them breakfast stepped into the room, announcing there were some visitors. Daichi nodded, leaving without a word and the room remained quiet. Satori rested his head on Wakatoshis shoulder as he had the previous day, feeling drained despite the lack of physical activity.

“I'm more worried about you than me. Grunts are easy to deal with but I did train most of them in hand to hand. Non of them are particularly hard to deal with but that's coming from me,” He said while chewing his lip. Wakatoshi hummed in amusement, the vibrations from his chest making Satori shiver in delight at the happy sound.

“It certainly doesn't fit the 'normal' public image of an alpha and omegan couple when the omega is more physically capable and worries that their alpha may not be able to defend himself.” Satoris eyes widened and laughter bubbled up from his chest, loud and uncontrollable, his head tilted back with the force of it.

“Since when has anything about our lives been normal?” He laughed when he sobered enough to speak, hypnotized by the soft look of amusement on the alphas face. He could feel the tingly of something warm from the other end of their bond and the warmth and affection in Wakatoshis eyes brought him a happiness he couldn't describe.

“We have visitors,” Satori hadn't noticed Daichi reenter the room, a broad smile on his face. Before anyone could ask he swung the door open and a group of people marched into the room.

Wakatoshi automatically leaned around Tendou defensively but the action was not necessary as Satori registered the faces of the group that barged in. Kenma and Yamaguchi where the first ones in, Kenma stopping in front of Hinata while Yamaguchi practically barreled into an alarmed Tsukkishima. A bald officer he recognized as Tanaka pulled a surprised Sugawara into a bear hug, extracting a bubble of laughter from the silverette. Oikawa followed in with a guarded Iwaizumi and trotted towards Akaashi, fussing over him while Hajime. Despite walking with a crutch, Iwaizumi very deliberately stood between the pair and Satori, meeting his eyes and unashamedly narrowed them in a threatening manner. The expression would have been laughable given his fresh-out-of-hospital look if it weren't for the fact that Satori hadn't almost killed him just a day ago. His guilt must have been showing on his face as the alphas gaze softened and he nodded, posture relaxing and something akin to pity flashing across his face. The gesture was small but it made Satori it made an apologetic smile pull at his lips. He didn't particularly want anyones pity but the silent exchange felt like something akin to forgiveness. He didn't get much of a chance to brood on it as two _very_ familiar faces approached. Semi sped before him with a look of disbelief with Taichi closely in tow, two people that he thought he would never see again whom he once considered to be close friends. Wakatoshi leaned back as the omega and his partner descended on him, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Satori, I-I can't believe you're alive," the silver haired omega looked caught between anger and concern. Semi didn't even acknowledge Wakatoshi when he pulled his arm back and slapped the red head with as much force as he could. "You fucking idiot. Ten years. Ten. Years!" Satori reared back against Wakatoshi automatically, the slap didn't particularly hurt but it took him by surprise. The omegas anger dissolved with the twitch of his shoulders, head bowed to hide his eyes with his hair as he sunk to his knees in front of the omega so they where eye level. Tendou doesn't say anything, eyes still wide from the slap. He doesn't recall anyone slapping him but if someone had, they most definitely were dead now. Taichi rests a hand on his mates shoulder, something akin to sympathy on his face and the shoulder beneath his fingers twitched. Satori immediately recognized why, recalling the moment Suga had sunk a blade into it and his stomach writhed with guilt.

"I remember that night. Vaguely. I kinda woke up and heard some of the conversation but when I woke up in hospital the next day and they said I'd been mugged." The omega said simply, hand coming up to rest on Taichis over where there was surely a scar. Semis eyes trailed to the alpha whos lap Satori sat on. "Sorry Wakatoshi, I never told you about it. It... I didn't know if it was some kind of hallucination or not." Tendou shifted against Wakatoshis, hand discreetly seeking out the alphas as he shifted in his seat.

"I'm s-sor-" Semi dismissed him with a shake of his head.

"Don't apologize. I don't want to think about what happened but I gathered that it was out of your control." Semi pulled him for another quick but heartfelt hug. “I'm glad you're here.” Satori had to fight tears, eyes glazing with the earnest words that made him morn for the friendships he had once made.

“T-the syndicate kidnapped all of the volleyball team. T-they.... They tortured me for months to force me to break my bond with Toshi and then they k-kidnapped you all a-as blackmail...” He trailed off, a lump forming in his throat and he let out a small whine, leaning in and hugging both Semi and Taichi. The things him and the omegas of the Kanbu endured had just been their day to day lives but upon reflection, if he hadn't been so stubborn to begin with the former oyabun wouldn't have gone through the trouble of using his friends lives as blackmail. Scratch that, if he hadn't been stupid enough to think he could outrun the most powerful syndicate in Japan then none of them would have suffered. He should have realized at the time that being stubborn was a waste of energy and he had caused his friends pain because of his ignorance. It didn't sit well with him at all. Semis hug was warm, soothing. This need to be comforted, this irksome omegan trait that made him crave comfort was weak but he couldn't pull himself away, letting himself be comforted by his old friend. Semis words where soft, comforting, when he spoke again.

“Thats.... awful. I don't want to think about it. But you where forced into it and that's not your fault. Everyone is fine and no one would hold you responsible. I'm scared to ask but what the hell happened after? I knew something was up with that orphanage but I never imagined anything like what came out after." Satori sniffed, struggling to keep himself from falling apart. Facing Wakatoshi was one thing. He'e been somewhat involved. If he hadn't see the things Satori had done, he had heard of them, or was aware of them to some degree. He looked away from Semi, unable to meet his eye.

“I.. A lot of things happened. I've d-done some...a lot of awful things...." His voice warbles, his exhaustion evident in the way he felt himself swaying even as he sat still. Semi shook his head. Satori saw him frown from the corner of his eye, felt Semis eyes studying him with concern.

“You look like you've been through hell. I kept thinking you would turn up at the hospital in a body bag. Where did you get all these scars? I heard about Yahaba and...” His voice cut off, filled with concern but he couldn't force the words out. Satori assumed Wakatoshi had told him about or it if he had seen headlines about it shortly after Akaashi came back from a mission in rough shape. ' _Missing orphaned omega turns up as a yakuza hitman killed by police in a raid'_ was probably all over the headlines at the time. He wouldn't know, he didn't care for the news. _Yahaba._ He sucked in a breath at the recollection of the kind hearted omega despite growing up in the orphanage. It wasn't fair that he died before he got to be reunited with his alpha.

“Not now. I... I can't....” A soft whimper left his lips against his will and Wakatoshis arms where already around his waist. Course fingers ran through his hair, immediately calming him and he felt like he could sleep for a week.

“It's a long story. Now isn't the time.” Wakatoshi must have realized he didn't want to talk anymore and he was grateful. “Satori lost his memories of high school and was forced to work for the Yakuza like Yahaba. I've seen what happened when we rebonded and I don't think right now is a good time to talk about it.” Wakatoshi was right, Satori didn't want to think about it. The memories where still painfully vivid in his mind and while he had a strong mental fortitude, right now he felt raw, like he may shatter if he let himself get to deep in his own head or talked about it. Semi stared at him, eyes wide at the information. Apparently Wakatoshi hadn't shared much information during the ten years he had been with the syndicate. He would have to thank Wakatoshi for that. Semi seemed to understand, reaching out and patting his shoulder.

“Never mind. You're here now and you're still my best friend. Goshiki, Jin and Hayato are doing well, they would like to see you. Jin married and settled down and Goshiki has a pup on the way. Hayato thinks he's some kind of playboy, he went into volleyball professionally and thinks he's a major superstar even if it's half true. You remember Karasunos blond manager? Yatchi and Goshiki really hit it off after... everything. They're officers back home. Shirabu became a surgeon, he's as smug as ever.” Satoris eyes widened with wonder at the fond look on Semis face, the image of his friends lined up as blackmail fading into new ones with the information, Wonder making his eyes wide. He wanted to know more.

“R-really? What about Reon? And what do you do Taichi?” Semi closed off immediately, smile faltering. His insides churned when he felt the unease from his alpha through their bond. “He's... Reon's dead isn't he.” He didn't need an answer to know as he turned to Wakatoshi, noting how he didn't meet his eyes.

“Reon died. The first time we crossed paths at the abandoned dock. He was shot down outside along with Yahabas mate.” Satori chilled. Akaashi had taken two of the main guard out so one of them must have been Reon. Akaashi had no idea of who he was aiming at and if Satori had been in his place, he would have shot him down too not knowing any better. The realization still hurt. He wondered how many of their friends they had killed over the years. The hand settled in his scalp scratched gently as Satori shrunk in on himself.

“Akaashi killed him then. He was covering me. That's... T...” It wasn't an accusation, just an admittance of fact. He didn't want to remember the past ten years. What he wouldn't give to be able to forget everything and just have a ten year gap in his memory as opposed to everything buzzing around his mind, to much for him to cope with. If emotions weren't rising in his throat he would have been mad at how small his voice came out, how pathetic it sounded. Semis hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed. He wasn't aware of the officer from earlier stepping in again and moving across the room to speak with Daichi. Semi must have as he followed the newcomer and sighed.

“We should go. Our time is up. We'll see each other again soon, Take care of yourself, you both look like shit. I get the feeling this isn't over just yet but think about moving home when it is.” Semis words where more of an amused command than a promise as he regarded him and the alpha. He looked over Satoris shoulder at the alpha and gave a soft smile. “thank you. For, You know, Finding him alive.” There was a small hum of acknowledgement from behind him and Wakatoshis hold briefly tightened, sending a shot of warmth through the omegas chest. Satoris attention was drawn to the goodbyes from the other pairs as Tanaka announced the time. Semi gives one last smile over his shoulder as him and Taichi were herded out by a displeased Daichi who looked like he didn't wanted to be dismissing them so soon. Wakatoshi urged Satori to stand and followed them out probably to exchange a few words. By the time he got back, merely a few minutes later, Satori was already feeling jittery at the loss of contact and he was quick to resume their prior seating arrangement, everyone else in the room forgotten while he sat sideways in Wakatoshis lap and buried his head under the alphas chin, grateful when arms encircled him. Daichi returned and spoke and it took some effort for Satori to focus on his words.

“I know it's soon and everyone isn't at their best but we should rest and move in on the den tonight. The sooner we move the less prepared they will be.” Satori gave a hum of agreement, feeling his eyes drooping despite it only being early afternoon. A few hours sleep and a good strong coffee and he would probably be up to it. There was some back and fourth between the alphas before Wakatoshi urged him to stand again and lead him to the room they had spent the night in. They fell into bed but Satori struggled to sleep, body exhausted to the point even his thoughts didn't keep him up more than a few minutes.

They rose late at night, probably after midnight, he wasn't aware. Daichi didn't appear to have slept much if at all, standing at the most centered table piled high. Satori accepted the coffee Wakatoshi offered him gratefully and knocked it back once it was at a palatable temperature and he took what was offered to him, feeling a little more comfortable with a goal. Something to deter his mind that wanted to spiral downwards. One more mission. One more push and they he could think about the hear after. This was completely different to any mission he had been out on before. He wanted to fight, not for the twisted enjoyment he got from killing but because this time he would be fighting for a future that was pulled out from beneath his feet, a reason to want to obtain his objective. He swallowed his worries, the nagging thoughts that had been there since they first discussed storming the den but he silenced it. If Wakatoshi didn't make it out alive then neither would he, be it at the hands of the yakuza or his own. It wasn't an outcome he wanted but it was better than living alone.  
  
He later filed into the passenger seat of Wakatoshi's car armed to the teeth, sharing a brief moment as they locked eyes with an unspoken promise and they sped off to what could be their final destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've almost finished this already!!! I have some other half finished projects I want to go back too and I've been somewhat destractedly going back and fourth between this and older ones PLUS making notes on a n o t h e r Idea inspired by a fic Rocky54u (you're a wonderful person and ily but curse you for giving me more ideas to write XD) sent me and I'm pumped to start working on it!! T.T
> 
> anyways, tysm for all the support throughout this!! I keep losing motivation while trying to fix really badly written parts up but all the comments and kudos keeps me motivated so really, ty ^^
> 
> vellichor  
> n. the strange wistfulness of used bookstores, which are somehow infused with the passage of time—filled with thousands of old books you’ll never have time to read, each of which is itself locked in its own era, bound and dated and papered over like an old room the author abandoned years ago, a hidden annex littered with thoughts left just as they were on the day they were captured


	17. Lachesism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Last Mission

"Tendou, where are you?" Ushijima waits for the response through his ear piece while checking to make sure all the guards in the hall are out cold. Pretty obvious given the lower heat readings he was getting through his thermal goggles. As soon as they arrived, Kuroo found the mains box and took out the electricity, plunging the building into pitch darkness. Infiltrating the building had almost been to easy but realistically, with the capable team and the dens compromised security, it was no surprise. There wasn't anything anything lacking about the security besides the buildings probably smaller than usual numbers, they merely followed the plan they had made with little interruption. His earpiece beeped and pants came through the line along with distant gunshots.

" _Anyone near the underground car pack come and back me up, there's more guards than expected_." Bokuto grunted through the line. Wakatoshi recalled the route they had planned out for each of them, Sugawara and Kageyama should be on guard near by.

" _Coming in the south entrance Bokuto, we've got the jump on them,_ " Kageyama huffed as, out of breath as if he was running.

" _Stay safe_ ," came Daichi's voice. Wakatoshi tuned out the sounds of his receiver as the three kept each other updated while he progressed. He disarmed the three guards he had got into a physical struggle with and put the straps of their weapons over his shoulder as a backup, sparing himself the trouble of reloading if needed. He pressed forward and found a number of already unconscious or dead guards. He can't recall anyones path crossing with his own at this point. Tendou should be on the other side of the floor and everyone else where on different levels or surrounding the den.

"Everyone, check in. Who came by the second floor north hall? I've got guards down here." Wakatoshi said as he inspected the speckles of blood on the floor. Tidy work but the guards where definitely dead so probably one of the omegas. "Is everyone okay?"

" _Just cleaned out the foyer._ " Hinata chimed.

" _Guarding the electrics box. A few grunts came but otherwise it's quiet,_ " Kuroos gun could be heard firing while he stopped anyone getting near the electrical box that powered the auto defenses around the property that had been illegally obtained.

" _Still on the roof. All clear here. Nothing approaching_." That was Akaashi.

“ _Still outside on the perimeters. All clear here to._ " Tsukkishima.

"Tendou, Daichi, Kageyama, check in please." Wakatoshi called as he continued forwards, checking every room he passed and only finding a trail of unconscious or more likely dead bodies leading to a stairway that should lead to the floor with only bedrooms.

" _Sorry, Kageyama is down, looks like he got shot but not fatal. Bokuto is injured but okay. Stay on guard._ " Daichi finally responded, catching his breath. " _Ground floor and basement car park are clear. It looks like there's a room here but I can't find an access point. Anyone know of it?_ "

" _No but the attic is clear_."

“ _I know there is a basement but I've never been, the oyabun keeps people there captive but no idea of where the entrance is.”_

_"No from me. East side second floor and the dining hall is clear but half of it was already clear when I got here_."

" _Fuck, I took a hit,_ " Bokuto complained with a hiss.

" _Everyone. Has anyone seen Tendou?_ " Wakatoshi gritted. Checking the bedrooms as he paced down the second floor, trailing off his planned route but seeing that any guards had already been taken down. He breathed a sigh of relief when a familiar voice finally spoke up.

" _Sorry! I cleared the third floor and got bored so I cleared the south side of the other floors, sorry to cut in on your fun Wakkun~_ " Said alpha heaved a sigh of relief. He had expected Satori to be more reserved but this was his element and having a grudge against the syndicate, it didn't surprise the alpha that he was more enthusiastic to get this mission over and done with.

_"This isn't... please check in on command."_

" _Idiot. As always._ " Suga laughed through the speaker.

" _Seconded_ ,” Akaashi said with a hint of amusement.

" _He's always like this_ ,” Hinata added brightly.

" _Okay okay I'm sorry! Just checking the master bedroom, I don't think he's- ow fuck_! _Who put the lights back o-_ " the words cut off with a groan, a distant thud coming through the speaker and a clatter that sounded like the earpiece skittering along the floor. The only noise coming through was the sound of a body hitting the floor and a grunt from an unknown person.  
  
 _“What's happening!?”_

_"you there?"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Ten?"_

_"_ Satori? _"_ A number of voices came through the line all at once but Wakatoshi already felt a sinking feeling in his chest and worry making him hurry to where the master bedroom was at the other end of the floor.

"Tendou what's going on?" The line was silent while everyone connected to it listened. Nothing. He jogged to the room Satori had mentioned, passing more still bodies that lined the hallways until he found the master bedroom. His headset bursting to life as his hand fell on the elaborate gold handle.

_"They've got back up coming in from the south side! Akaashi cover us!"_

_"I can see. It's just three cars. On it."_

_"Gak, more men in the entrance hall, where are they coming from??"_

“ _No idea but I some just came in the dining hall. Clear the area and head to the master bedroom stat!”_ Daichi barked, line falling into mixed sounds of weapons firing and the grunts of the men they took down.

Wakatoshi couldn't focus on the sounds coming through the earpiece nor the distant sounds of gun fire from outside the building. He stepped into the extravagant bedroom lined with glass tanks full of various breeds of snakes that hissed passively. The first thing he noticed was the shattered earpiece on the floor identical to his own and the distinct smell of an alpha. He studied the room desperately, no one could have exited the room without him hearing them move, especially if they where carrying or dragging a body with them but he found nothing. Breath coming rapidly as panic edged into his bones as minutes passed by like they where mocking him when he noticed a rug laying on the floor on an odd angle. Wakatoshi could just about make out the edges of what looked like a trapdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMA HAVE TO LEAVE YOU IN SUSPENSE FOR A BIT WHILE I FINISH THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS!! Absolutely 120% not sorry (but I hope they're worth the wait T.T) :3
> 
> tysm for all the comments omg I can't even say how much they brighten my day ^O^ I have 2 fics to clean up and post after this and then some artwork I need to do but I'll be writing some gift fics for people because I just want to :3


	18. Lachesism Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time I ever saw you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *points* YOU GET ANGST! *points* YOU GET ANGST! *points* I HOPE YA'LL WANTED ANGST TODAY BECAUSE IMMA FORCE FEED YOU IT! idk how this ended up being the shortest chapter even though its kinda the final fight conclusion but anymore would have Lust been unnecessary padding?? But djfaslkdfhsakdjf 2 chapters left @.@ Keep dem comments coming because I'm FLYING through this last chapter right now ^O^

Satori found the master bedroom and entered it cautiously, having already cleared out his assigned area and left with nothing to do but wait to be summoned as backup. Standing around left him jittery, he easily fell into the practised routine of flitting through the building and taking down anything that so much as moved but the police worked differently to how the kanbu did. They had their objective, wished each other good luck and did whatever they had to achieve their target. Even if it meant stepping on each other or leaving someone behind. Satori just wanted this to be over, either rusk to meet his end or they cleared the building, killed Daisho and left to try and figure out what to do next.

Looking for Daisho was a stupid move and he knew it but his hatred towards Daisho burnt with a fury the moment he entered the detested building. If he could get the jump on the oyabun and pin him down, the alpha wouldn't be able to command him and he could really take his time reveling in his revenge for the alpha, or the alphas father more specifically, stealing his life away from him. Worst case scenario he could call for backup, the crackling in his ear was reassurance that he could call someone for help if he needed it, _if_ he needed it. He ignored the buzz of the earpiece, checking every nook and cranny of the room and attached bathroom before sighing and checking in and smiling at Wakatoshis relieved tone, apologizing for not checking in. It felt good to know the alpha worried for him even if he was the more capable of the two. Part of him going off course was to make sure Wakatoshi didn't run into an unexpectedly populated group of guards and risk being no matter how unlikely that was.

He stopped for a moment, listening a little to avidly to the exchange and deciding if he should join with someone else needing help when something skittered across the floor. Just like the time he got gassed in the apartment. Ready this time, Satori looked around and spotted the electronic grenade roll to a stop between him and the exit to the room. Taking a deep breath, he ran towards the door but his goggles turned a blinding green, making him shut his eyes and fumble for them. A flash grenade. _Fuck._ Something connected with the back of his head hard, making him drop to his knees on the verge of passing out. A hand plucked the earpiece from his head and the pistol from his hand and he heard the crunch of the earpiece being crushed under someones foot. He collapsed to the floor, too disorientated to coordinate his limbs and someone dragged him across the floor. Wood creaked and he felt cold air rush over his face and the floor changed from level wood to cold stone stairs. He lost consciousness at the sound of a familiar voice grunting with the effort of dragging Satoris dead weight and the sound sent every hair on his body standing on edge.

* * *

Satori looked around the room he had recently remembered only being in once. He had never been to the basement but knew of it, having never found an enterance to it. Somewhere Daisho kept people he intended to spend a long period of time tormenting until he killed them or they just died. Eyes still stinging from the flash grenade that had temporarily blinded him before someone, evidently Daisho, struck him. The cold, dirty stone floor he lay on was damp and uncomfortable. A leaky basement room with a single bulb that dimly lit the room, casting flickering eery shadows that created an atmosphere from some kind of horror movie. He tried to move his arms but found his wrists bound tightly, rope cutting into his skin painfully.

"Glad you're awake. I don't have much time." The voice was all too familiar. Cold. Unforgiving. Almost snake like and it chilled Tendou to the bone. The only other time he had been here had been when he broke his own bond some ten years ago.

"Welp, you got me." He tried to jest but the shudder in his voice betrayed the lightness he tried to inject in his tone. He coughed wetly as a face appeared in front of him, Daisho's usually level expression warped into an unnerving mix of a grin and a snarl and it sent adrenaline rushing through the omega. There was only two things he feared and the alpha in front of him was one of them, a hardwired last resort for it he ever defected literally tortured into him.

"I would have rather had Tsukki here but you'll do. See, I'm going to make a mess of you and leave your cold dead carcass here in pieces. Just so the force know exactly what they can expect when I regroup."

"Haha, L-lucky me~" he tries to mask his own fear but something pierces his upper shoulder and rips guttural growl from him.

"Lucky you in deed. See, if you can get under your opponents skin, the more reckless they become," he pulled his arm holding the iron fire prod and buries it in his lower side, a weapon meant to cause pain more than a fetal blow. It was one Satori had used frequently when Daisho ordered him to extract information to defectives. "The faster they'll self destruct," he plunged the weapon through his thigh, scraping bone as the strength behind it buried the end of steel instrument in a crack between two flooring slabs. Satori held back the scream, knowing the alpha wanted a reaction. Daisho had promised to kill him but it didn't seem like he wanted to escape the building before letting off some steam, he had always been petty. "While it's a little more personal with Kuroo, I don't like my toys being taken from me so you'll do. Wakatoshi will regret trying to find you, oh yes he will~" He pulled something small, metallic from the glint of the light overhead reflecting off it as he used it to cut the front of Satoris jacket open, being extra careful to let the end slice down his chest. Satori couldn't hold back a hiss, vision blurring and head pounding with adrenaline. Everything was excruciating.

"In the end, you're nothing. Just a toy for my amusement. All of you are. And those alphas are _Worthless._ Nobodies. I won't share my toys, no one elses. My father made sure of that." There was a flash of movement and suddenly Tendou's head erupted in agony and he couldn't see anything on his left side. He couldn't hold back the scream and his remaining vision swam, the alpha discarding something over his shoulder with a look of disgust but Satoris sight was clouded white. "At the very least you have pretty eyes, well, a pretty _eye_. What any alpha saw in you is beyond me." Every word the alpha says sears in his head as it always has, terror gripping him and sheer agony making him unable to try to defend himself. Even though he can barely hear it over the screams falling from his own throat with such a force he can feel blood vessels breaking in his throat and wetness splattering his lips. He sees the glint again and he sees it coming but can't do anything about it. He screams as the other side of his head erupts into a white hot agony, eyelids closing as the world went completely black. Somewhere in the distance of his fading consciousness, he hears a scrape and a number of shouts, pounding footsteps against concrete. Bullets cut through the air above him and the weight on his legs is lifted as Daisho turns to the intruder, Satori can smell his fear. There is the sounds of some sort of scuffle and more gunshots and the next thing Satori knows while he bleeds out on the concrete floor is he's surrounded by the scent of sandalwood and pine.

"I'm here this time, I've got you. Everyone, I need help. I... Satori's...oh god what...."

The the alphas shaken voice trails off with a strained gasp as he presumable shouts into his earpieces microphone. The sound of the alphas voice makes Satori relax a little, feeling comfort as he slipped into shock, unsure of if he will ever wake up again. He can feel himself going cold, vaguely aware of just how much blood he's losing if the weakness setting into his body was anything to go by. _Is this how I die?_ The thought slipped away as quickly as it came, maybe this was fitting, it's a saying that you don't leave the Yakuza alive and maybe there was stock to that. At the same time something in him wept. If this was the end then he never did get to live the life of freedom he had dreamed of as a teenager. He stopped being aware of his body, feeling light yet disconnected from himself as all sounds and surroundings faded to nothing. He tried to crack his eyes open but there was nothing but black. The only thing he was aware of was the distant scent of his alpha and the mounting panic he could feel from their bond. If the scent of the alpha and the sound of his voice where the last things he knew of in his life then he was at peace with that.


	19. Kudoclasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudoclasm  
> n. Sometimes it feels like your life is flashing before your eyes, but it’s actually the opposite: you’re thinking forward, to all the things you haven’t done, the places you intend to visit, the goals you’ll get around to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END!!!

“We are gathered here today in the remembrance of several losses."  
  
Wakatoshi sat in the front row of the funeral home along with his team and old friends. The priests words barely registering with him. It was the second funeral he had attended within the space of merely a few weeks and looking at the old pictures framed on display, surrounded by a stunning array of flowers he had had a hand in selecting made him feel..... nothing. He watched numerous people take turns to come up to the podium and talk about the lives lost, what they remembered of them. You wouldn't have believed the memorial was being held for a number of deadly assassins who had spent ten years working for a syndicate. In all honesty, they spoke of who they remembered, most of them not knowing what had really been happening in the shadows. Wakatoshi had felt empty from the moment he set foot into the building but now he felt angry. Who where these people to forget what they had been through? It irritated him to no end.

The click of cameras in the background grated on his nerves but he remained seated, respectfully pretending to listen to the speakers and something twisted in his stomach when Eita took the stand, speaking of an old friend who he had lost twice, completely devoit of emotion as he spoke. The ceremony ended and the caskets where moved away for cremation. Wakatoshi remained in his seat as people rose and left, staring at the old picture of his omega as his casket was wheeled away feeling even more hollow. The wake was worse. Colleagues he barely knew gave him their condolences and his parents reassured him. And throughout it he merely nodded, thanked them for their concern, promised them he would look after himself. Unable to trust his own voice. The attendees withered and dissipated and he decided it was an acceptable time to leave, not before getting caught by Sawamura who bowed his head respectfully, his expression downcast as he clapped Wakatoshi on the shoulder.

"Stay in touch okay? We all got a transfer back to Sendai and surrounding areas so we'll be able to meet up." Was all he said with a fraction of a smile. Wakatoshi nodded, unsure of how well he would keep any promises, he'd think about it when he'd had some time.

“Yes. It's been good working with you.” He finally spoke for the first time in hours, voice dry. He returned the alphas pat on the shoulder and made his exit. The drive home was a long one, the alpha deep in thought and probably not paying as much attention as he should to the road but he made it back without a hitch and parked in his usual spot. The climb to his apartment was a long one since the elevator was barricaded off for refurbishment, meaning he was stuck alone with his thoughts even more. It didn't usually bother him as the multi story climb made his thighs burn satisfyingly but today he just wanted to be in a familiar surrounding. The funeral having taken it's toll on him. Finally reaching the apartment. He fumbles for his keys and swings the door open, immediately feeling better. Stepping out of his shoes, he hangs up his jacket and walks deeper into the apartment, finally noticing the muted smell of rice cooking.

"Satori, what are you doing?" He asks, speeding up to find his mate standing over the rice cooker, hands trailing across the counter until his fingers bumped against the rice cooker and scoops some out, making a fair bit of mess as he did and began shaping it between. a grin on his face as he turned around, following the sound of Wakatoshis voice but he was facing the wall next to the door.

"I think I've figured out where most things are now, I just need to do... something. I can still be useful.” Wakatoshi exhaled, closing the distance between them and cleaning up the bits of rice Satori had dropped. He let the omega finish the rice ball and frowned as he found the plate he had taken from a cupboard and carefully placed the onigiri on it. The actions made Wakatoshi smile sadly. Warmth filling him at how amazing Satori was despite losing his vision and just adapted instead of morning the loss. Wakatoshi hadn't dealt with it anywhere near as well as Satori had and it was hard to look his mate in the face, the bandages covering a third of his face a painful reminder of how he had failed once again to protect his omega. Spindly fingers reached out a few inches to the right of Wakatoshis face before finally finding his cheek. How Satori could smile was beyond him but it made him guilty for not being strong enough to push his own feelings aside and focus entirely on helping Satori deal with adjusting to his now sightless world. The sight that had greeted him when he ran into the basement had made an anger he had never felt before, his memory from that moment was blank until he was leaning over his omega bleeding out on the floor, wounds covering him and thick trails of red running down the sides of where his eyes were. While watching as paramedics came to take him to hospital, Wakatoshi saw the mangled remains of the oyabun. He should feel something about seeing the carcass in such a state and the evidence on his hands and clothes that pointed to him being the one that did it but the darker side of himself only regrets not remembering it, wishing he could have seen the terror on the alphas face before he died. Wakatoshi pushed the thoughts down, a minute or two would have enabled him to catch Daisho before he did what he did but at the same time a minute later and he might have found the alpha with his mates carcass. He gripped the counter, trying to banish the thoughts. The omegas smile faltered but widened a moment later, softening along with his words.

“Hay, non of that. I can feel you moping. I'm fine Toshi and stop blaming yourself, I just need to get used to this and I will!” Satori turned to blindly find his way to the rice cooker again and started shaping another rice ball. “Do you want some or...wait was the food any good at my wake? They best have served good food at MY wake!" His smile turned to a pout in an instant. "You should have brought some food back! If I can't go to my own funeral then I should at least get to try some of the food!" A smile stretched across the alphas face that he couldn't stop and he encircled the omegas waist from behind, making the omega jump a little at the unannounced contact.

"I'm not hungry. You should be resting." He placed a soft kiss against the omegas bond mark and encouraged him to link their arms, carrying the plate for him.

"Toshiiiii~ I'm fine! I need to get up and figure things out, the rest is just flesh wounds! Anyway. How was it? Tell me at least the wake was fun?" Of course Satori didn't dwell on things and just kept pressing forward, it was one of the reasons Wakatoshi fell in love with him to begin with. He didn't want to think of how easily he would fall apart if he lost something as essential as his vision and yet here Satori was, a smile in place and trying to just get on with things as if he hadn't almost lost his life just two weeks ago. Wakatoshi guided them to curl up on the sofa and gave Satori the plate when he was sat comfortably, draping blanket over his legs.

"I do not know anyone else who would be unhappy about missing their own funeral," Wakatoshi mused, leaning into red hair and nuzzling against his scalp. Satori hummed his amusement and tucked into his first onigiri and sighed happily.

“Mm, it didn't burn,” He hummed as he finished the first one and took a second. Wakatoshi just watched, encouraging Satori to lean against him so there was as much contact between them as possible.

"Toshi what's gotten into you? Awfully cuddly today _not_ that I'm complaining one little bit~" he turned his neck so he was more or less facing the alpha. Wakatoshi took a moment to take in his appearance while putting his thoughts together in his head. His hair was down, the bandages covering his eyes making it difficult to style, not that he could look in the mirror to style it. Most of his wounds had already healed but there still fading scabs on his shoulder and hidden beneath the loose tshirt he wore. When he stood his movements where sluggish, something Ushijima wasn't sure it it was down to his experience at the hands of the now deceased Daisho or if the energy that made him vibrate with jittery excitement as a teenager was something of the past. He was jumpy at unexpected or loud sounds if he wasn't paying attention but in the two weeks he had been living with Wakatoshi, he had gotten used to the layout of the apartment and no longer required the white stick that helped him around inside. Despite appearances, the upturn of his lips never left when Wakatoshi was around, which had been most of the time since he had been on bereavement leave since returning from the den, even more so now as he moved on from his past life and adjusted to his new one.

"If we had found the hidden passageway in the manor any later then that could have been a real funeral." Chime like laughter bubbled up from the omegas throat that eased away the darkness that had risen in Ushijimas mind. It was the truth he had dwelled on and attending the funeral had cemented that fact. He hadn't wanted to go to begin with but people would suspect something was up if Wakatoshi didn't attend his missing mates funeral would raise suspicions. The media wouldn't leave them alone if they knew he was alive and they would never get the fresh start they needed and Satori would have most likely faced life in prison. Satori found this amusing of all things. The omega sighed and leaned into Wakatoshi more.

“I miss your face.” Wakatoshis grip on the omega tightened and he gently kissed his jaw. He didn't know what to say to that and instead ran his fingers through red hair hoping it offered some comfort. He wasn't sure when it became a habit bit he enjoyed it, mindlessly seeing out the omegas hair whenever they sat together.

"It's kinda funny. When we went into the mission I had this feeling that I wasn't going to _see_ you again. I thought I was just being paranoid at the time after the whole rebonding but guess I was right hmm?” There was an undertone of amusement but Wakatoshi could sense the omegas dropping moon. That and Satori leaned into him more. He shook his head as if banishing the thoughts. “Mhh, no point dwelling on it. This is how things are now. Since I'm officially dead now what's next?” Satori asked as he discarded the plate on the table, very nearly missing it had Wakatoshi not reached to guide his movements.

“As soon as Daichis friend from witness protection delivers your new identification we'll move back to Sandai. I have already been transferred but there is no rush to start. I want you to be able to get around the house easily on your own before I start leaving regularly for work,” He said thoughtfully. It was a very good thing that Daichis high school friend worked in the department and was happy to slip them some official documents under the forces radar. As far as his transfer went, Daichis superior had been more than happy to accept their requests for relocations after the 'death' of their partners. Satori, Sugawara, Akaashi and Tsukkishima would be taking new names so they could move on without any hassle. Reporting that they had all died during the clash was considerably easier than trying to explain everything. It didn't make moving on any easier though. The knowledge that there may have been several seconds between him losing the omega right after he got him back after ten years or fruitless searching still weighed heavily on his mind.

“Hmm, what's my name again?”Satori asked offhandedly, seemingly more focused on the brush of Wakatoshis lips against his neck.

“Todo Tori. It will be easy for you to remember and people can still call you Tori,” Wakatoshi hummed.

“Hmm, Todo is kinda boring but That just means you have to get used to calling me Tori!~” Satori hummed happily, leaning round so he could search for Wakatoshis lips which the alpha quickly obliged. They had time. The Yakuza was finished and they didn't have to look over their shoulder at every turn. Satori would heal and adjust and Wakatoshi would learn to forget about what had happened in the past. Every day they spent in each others company was a day Wakatoshi cherished like it might be the last. With time he would learn to let go. He had Satori back and he wasn't going anywhere and that thought made him relax. Satori broke the kiss, hands coming up to Wakatoshis face and he clumsily patted his face. He must have felt the alphas smile because his own smile widened impossibly.

“That's better, I like it when you smile. Can you read jump to me? You're getting good at describing what's going on. We still didn't finish last weeks and the new one will be out tomorrow,” Satori asked. Wakatoshi could feel a trace of reluctance through their bond and the omega must have known. “I'm sorry if this wasn't what you hoped for. I guess I've caused you a lot of trouble,” He said quietly. Wakatoshi knew he wasn't just talking about needing someone to read jump to him because he couldn't himself. Wakatoshi reached for the magazine on the table and settled it on his lap. He found he thoroughly enjoyed reading to Satori, not so much for the story itself but because he knew his partner was probably picturing the panels and reacted with enthusiasm to the more interesting bits or protested at parts. It was entertaining and he found it to be something of a bonding experience, a nice way to spend time together.

“It;s no trouble at all but even if it was, you are more than worth it.” The color that dusted the viable lower area of Satoris cheeks and the crooked smile that formed on his lips was mesmerizing.

* * *

They found a small house that they settled into on the outskirts of Sendai and Wakatoshi cannot remember parting with such any amount of money so fast. His mother and grandmother extended their arms to help with the move and paying part of the house off. Wakatoshi was grateful for the help but highly suspected that they were just eager to have Wakatoshi back home. He hadn't visited much over the past ten years. Wakatoshi eased into his position as a regular dispatch officer seamlessly and Satori adapted beyond anyones expectations to getting by without his vision. He still took his white cane with him anytime they went out but it hardly seemed necessary, his years of refining his senses proved to be more than enough for him to get around with or without someone to guide him. Or more to the point, he held onto Wakatoshis arm and stayed close to him whenever he got the opportunity. Satori even took up a part time job as a self defense instructor, his experience proving useful and his enthusiasm despite his disability drawing people to him. Their relationship grew stronger with each passing day, rocky at first as they both struggled with their own mental loads but after relocating and settling into a routine, they eased into a comfortable domestics of every day life as normal members of society. Wakatoshi got to see Satori improve over time as he slowly learnt to live amongst society and rediscover his own identity from before his life had been stolen away and it wrapped the alphas heart with such scalding affection that he couldn't stop himself from leaning in to the omega and stealing a kiss or a light hug whenever he deemed it appropriate. Their past had left its marked but they were moving forward, starting the life they should have several years ago. It took some time for Wakatoshi to truly accept that he had his omega and best friend in his life again but it made the last ten years of misery easy to leave behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO EMOTIONAL RN AND IDK WHY T.T I started with this idea about nine months ago and was working on writing it on and off for months and now it's practically finished I'm a bit lost on what to do T.T
> 
> I was kinda nervous about posting this to? I'll always write and post for myself first and foremost but I'm kinda nervous to see peoples thoughts but if you have any final thoughts on this then please please please comment, I'd really love to hear your final thoughts on it! The next chapter is just a small epilogue so for all intensive purposes, this is the end T.T
> 
> I'll probably write much longer end AN in the next chapter so I'll leave this here. I haven't even been posting this for long and it's not as long as fics I've written previously but I'm still so invested in it so it's kinda sad I'm done with it. I hate unnecessary scenes and stuff so aside from some other lil side fics, there was no point in continuing it or stretching it out. I'll 100% be going back to touch up on all the mistakes I missed especially when I was ill the other week and couldn't even focus on the screen enough to try and read through it but I will come back to fix it up ^O^
> 
> thank you everyone who is still reading and all the comments and everything, it's been awesome!! I hope you'll stick around for some more long and short fics I plan to write in the very near future (read as am already working on keke)
> 
> Also I can't count apparently, Still a chapter off but the next one is definitely DEFINITELY the last one XD
> 
> If you wanna hmu to scream at me then the links are at the bottom!


	20. The mundane lives we once yearned for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this came so late!!! I've been a little busy and I got so caught up in writing an entire new AU fic that I kept getting sidetracked. I wanted to finish this with some accompanying fanart but I've had little to no motivation to draw so I'll prolly post it on my instagram/twitter at a later time ^O^

On a warm afternoon some years later, Wakatoshi stood surrounding the only exit from the bank. They had got the call just a few hours ago that an unknown number of thugs had taken the building of a central bank along with a number of staff and customers hostage. He stood in line waiting for orders while the negotiator called the banks inbound number and spoke in the privacy of the communications van parked just a few feet behind him. The wait was growing more and more frustrating as they stood locked in stalemate, the heist and the force not making a move.

"Someone's coming!" An officer shouted from further down the line. Wakatoshi raised his pistol along with the rest of the Sendai Police Unit but lowered them slowly, arms no longer necessary.

I tall figure stalked from within the building with his hands up, dressed from head to toe in black and wearing a red and black mask from some superhero movie with his gloved hands in the air, dropping the items he was holding to the ground. A broken mop handle and some kind of wooden ornament. Following behind was a group of shaken looking pedestrians, some of them wearing the banks signature uniform. The figure trotted down the stairs leading to the banks entrance and came to a stop several feet in front of the line of officers.

"Don't shoot! It's just me! The hostages are safe and your thugs are on the second floor near the lift!~" with a collective sigh, half of the officers broke ranks and filed into the building, the others descending upon the former hostages while the figure who had lead them out carelessly skipped towards the line, both hands raised for the nearest officer to return his high ten. The chief constable groaned from a few feet behind Wakatoshi, storming away from the remaining line of officers and he heard the slam of a car door. Wakatoshi couldn't see due to the full head mask but it was obvious that the man was smiling behind it, it carried in his voice.

"Go me!~ No need for thanks! Just your friendly neighborhood miracle boy!~" The higher ranked officer grumbled, obviously not happy at having struggled back and fourth with the criminals with a large squadron of armed officer and the best negotiator this side of japan for hours. All for this lone man to come and save the day effortlessly armed with the first things he must have picked up when he snuck in the building. While wearing a mask and slightly ridiculous ninja-like getup. Their frustration was understandable. Wakatoshi tried not to show his amusement but he did a damn better job of it than some of his colleagues as they dissolved into laughter, obliging the figure and returning his high fives and thanking him for his hard work. The masked figure jogged back to the hostages in a far too excitable manner for a few reassuring words before waving them off and jogging away without further comment, slowing down when he got to a turning and reaching out for the wall. The action could have looked like he was slowing down to rest but the alpha knew better. Wakatoshi sighed and got back into his car, ready to return to write up his report and get off when his shift was supposed to end as opposed to the much later hour he likely would have gotten off had they remained in the stalemate.

When he finally left the office a few hours later at 5pm sharp, a figure was waiting for him at the entrance who was happily chatting away to one of the desk officers. Wakatoshi watched as Satori pretended to be awed and fascinated about the appearance of the 'mysterious masked hero' who single handedly engaged and restrained eleven thugs armed with nothing more than a mop and a wooden ornament. Satori just beamed at the enthusiastic trainee officer until his head moved until he was facing Wakatoshi, almost like he could see him through the dark shades he wore. His smile lit up his entire face and Wakatoshi warmed at the sight.

"Toshi! Akane was just telling me about what went down today! Lucky Miracle Boy was around so you got off work on time huh!?" He was full of energy, practically bouncing as he met the alpha and linked an arm around his, folding his white cane and putting it under his other arm. Wakatoshi struggled to suppress a smile, partially from the knowing smirk Satori gave him and partially because seeing the omega so happy just made the days stress melt away.

"It's so convenient that Miracle Boy was around today because I had plans for dinner and a movie for us tonight!~" Wakatoshi waited until they where in his car and out of earshot before letting out a breath, unable to be irritated while the omega enthused about his plans.

“Tori, you need to stop doing this. If you sneak into something like that and it doesn't go how you planned then there isn't any way for you to let someone know.,” He tried to reprimand, the words not probably not having the effect he had wanted since even he could hear the fondness in his voice. Satori took his glasses off and folded them away, revealing closed lids and the faded scarring across them and tried to pout.

“But we had plans tonight Toshi! I heard the news coverage and I wasn't going to sit around and let some dumb thugs ruin our night!” He explained as they pulled out of the stations car park and made their way home. “The move isn't until seven and I booked a table for us at nine. It's the premier and it's hard to get a booking at that restaurant so no idiot is going to ruin it!” Wakatoshi pressed his lips together to prevent the laughter that wanted to come fourth. The almost childish way he could see Satori pouting and crossing his arms was incredibly endearing. Many people would probably wonder while a fully blind person would bother with movies but Satori enjoyed it like any other would, listening intently and probably imagining the rest, asking Wakatoshi for details about what the characters looked like quietly. It took some time but Satori slowly turned back into the exuberant person he had always cherished in his memories. The pride Wakatoshi felf at his partners inner strength was second to none but at the moment he was still unhappy with his recklessness.

“I understand you're excited but please don't put yourself in danger, it's not worth it.,” He said sideways, concentrating on the road. He still caught the omegas smile from the rear view mirror.

“Meh, it was fine. And I've only interrupted with your work a few times. I heard the full report on the news and knew it would be a breeze. But more importantly, movie night!” He waved his arms in front of him like it was the most valid reason of them all. Wakatoshi couldn't stop himself from laughing this time.

“Okay. Just don't be reckless unnecessarily. What movie are we going to see?” The evening was relaxing. Satori enthused about the movie, a sequel to a series they had been enjoying over the past year, while Wakatoshi changed out of his uniform and they left for the cinema. It was easy going, domestic. A very normal evening and Wakatoshi enjoyed every minute of it. The easygoing days or afternoons they spent together where Wakatoshis favorite, be it going out or sitting in. The mundane, domestic comforts they shared on a daily basis meant more than Wakatoshi could put into words and every one of them thrilled him, never getting boring. The darker chapter of their lives had been put to rest and there was only the happy union they shared to look forward that would only strengthen as they lived out their peacefully mundane yet lives, untroubled by the troubles of their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Tendou sees himself as an irl deadpool but less of an antihero. Yes he would absolutely wear a deadpool costume but he'd find it harder to 
> 
> AND THATS IT! This is officially finished and I want to cry and shout but at the same time I'm already working on another multichapter AU fic that's faaaaar more of an angst fest than this was kekekeke! but I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS AU JUST YET!! I have some ideas for some followup one shots for UshiTen and the other pairings that I'll add to this as part of a collection sometime in the future, don't hold your breath though, I have a lot of other things I want to work on first before coming back for this :3
> 
> I'll reply to the comments from the last chapter but again I really can't thank everyone enough for all the support on this, I've enjoyed it so much from beginning to end and every comment means a lot because I have so much love or writing and hearing someone is actually enjoying this mess is just... aaahh (dies).
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading this far, you're awesome and amazing and I hope the fun and floof of this chapter gets me a free pass for all the angst I hit ya'll with. I'm already at it again for the next fic so I hope to see you there!~
> 
> Much love!  
> Dodo~<3

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1) or [instagram](https://instagram.com/Tendododo) if you wanna scream about UshiTen because I can't get enough of them T.T


End file.
